<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark's Daughter by Jellyfish42069</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216273">Tony Stark's Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish42069/pseuds/Jellyfish42069'>Jellyfish42069</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Iron Dragon's Daughter - Michael Swanwick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Completed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Marvel Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish42069/pseuds/Jellyfish42069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie Stark is the only child of Tony Stark and like him she is a genius, she has been raised alongside the Avengers who have given her a family and shown her control. When the most important people in her life turn against each other she finally meets someone her own age, the Spiderman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iron Man (age 5)</p><p>Madison Stark opens her eyes after hearing a loud bang from down stairs which echos through the halls, she hops down from her soft pink bed and is instantly greeted by the AI system her dad created to make things easier around the house. He called the voice 'Jarvis' and for as long as she could remember he had kept her company whenever she was alone, which was most of her life. Maddie would spend most of her days asking the AI hundreds of questions, which was how she was able to retain so much information. From the moment his daughter began talking Tony knew that she was going to do incredible things in her life, however he was overwhelmed by her presence. He worried that she would become too smart for her own good just as he had growing up. Due to this fear the man kept her at a distance, not wanting to get close enough to mess up her life, childhood was such a fragile thing. </p><p>     "good morning miss" </p><p>     "Morning Jarvis, what time is it?"</p><p>     "The current time is 9 am"</p><p>"thanks Jarvis" she smiles, she walks over to her closet and pulls out a pink robe down from the hanger and throws it over her shoulders smiling as the  fabric warms her body. She makes her way down the kitchen to see Pepper talking to the random woman that she had seen the previous night walking with her father to his room.  She rolls her eyes hiding behind the wall watching the scene, though Maddie was young she was well aware of all the women her father brought home, she'd had too many awkward experiences with them to think that they were just 'special friends' as the older woman tried to explain. Pepper kicks the woman out and then turns her attention to the red headed girl who was giggling to herself</p><p>"good morning Maddie, did you sleep well?"</p><p>"yeah I slept fine, where's dad?" She Informs the girl that he's In his lab as always tinkering on some new project.  Maddie decides to make him some breakfast knowing that he defiantly hadn't eaten within the last twelve hours, she figured they could chat about whatever he was working on as they ate what she made. She grabs the step stool Pepper bought so she could reach the counter, and places two eggs Into the pan and fry them up sunny side up just how he likes them while Pepper watches with a smile complimenting on her skills, she then places a couple pieces of precooked bacon on a plate and puts it in the microwave for a minute. Once she's done she grabs some orange juice and walks down the spiral staircase to his lab, she stands on her tip toes and types In the code to open the door sneaking in without either one of the adults noticing at they were too busy doing their usual, arguing. She places the plate on the work bench and her eyes find one of her fathers gadgets that was clearly broken, she picks it up admiring it in her hands and grabs the screwdriver sitting on the bench tightening the bolt. Tony turns his attention to her and walks over to where she is standing,</p><p>    "don't touch that you'll break It" he says clearly annoyed, she tightens the last screw on It and smiles as the screen lights up </p><p>    "well that was an easy fix anyway" he huffs taking it from her hands and placing it back on the desk where she had taken it. The young girl ignores this and holds up the two plates of food she'd just made for the two of them</p><p>"dad I made you breakfast just the way you like It!" Tony looks down at her emotionlessly and nods slightly before turning his attention to Pepper and informing her of his departure with Rhodey that morning, the girl sighs sadly and allows her shoulders to drop as Pepper walks over and grabs her hand comfortingly</p><p>"why don't we get you ready for the day? we gotta take your dad to the airport but after that we can do whatever you want" </p><p>"ok!" The two go up to her room and pick out her favorite dress that she had gotten as a birthday present from her dad, though she knew Pepper was the one who purchased it, and just put his name on it it still meant the world to her and she loved wearing it. Pepper picks out some white shoes to go along, and she makes sure to put on her favorite snow flake necklace that her always reminded her of her mother who from what she heard loved winter more than anything. Once Maddie was all dressed Pepper places her at her vanity and begins brushing through her hair while she eats her breakfast </p><p>"why does my dad hate me?"</p><p>"honey he doesn't hate you, he's just really busy" she says looking at the girl  with sadness written all over her face. Maddie nods but she knew the woman was lying, her dad was never like the other fathers she knew, he acted like she didn't exist most of the time. She felt like a burden to him as the only reason she was in his custody was because her mother died while giving birth. Until she was born he'd had no idea her mother was even pregnant, therefor he had a hard time accepting his role as a father. Maddie had once overheard him tell pepper that he wasn't ready for a kid and he never wanted one. Because of this she still tried to do the best to make him proud of her, but he never seemed to notice. It made her sad sometimes because she always wanted to be just like him when she grows up.</p><p>"ok all done, let's go get your dad" she says, the two find Tony sitting in one of his expensive cars with sunglasses covering his eyes as he waits. He nods to them before revving the engine and taking off leaving the two with Happy Hogan their body guard who opens the door to their SUV as they drive to the airport. Once they arrive Happy helps the girl out of the car they follow Tony to the plane and the young Stark is able to make out a familiar figure, as they get closer she realizes it was one of her favorite people in the world, uncle Rhodey. He stood on the steps not looking too happy with her father due to his late arrival, she smiles and run over to him as it had been quite a while since he had stopped by the house to visit.</p><p>     "uncle Rhodey!"</p><p>    "hey little one how are you doing?" he asks picking her up holding her tightly as she wraps his arms around his neck</p><p>    "I'm good how are you?"</p><p>"well I'm doing just fine, now don't worry I'll have your dad back in a few days before you even know it" he responds, the girl nods and he lets her down she then looks up at her father who turns his attention to her small frame. She instantly hugs his waist and he awkwardly pats her head just as he did every time he left for a business trip. She lets go of him and pulls off the necklace her mother gave her and hands it to him, as he stares at her in confusion</p><p>     "here I want you to have this" she says softly as he bends down to examine it</p><p>     "why?"</p><p>"because its my good luck charm and I figured you need it more than I do"  He nods and puts the necklace around his neck tucking it into his shirt and gives her a small smile,  he gets onto the plane and she waves, he waves back shortly before disappearing from her sight as the door closes. It was then that Tony Stark felt guilty for not paying proper attention to his daughter, he loved her more than anything but was never ready for a kid, he had no idea that her mother was pregnant until she died. The truth was that he didn't know how to act around her, though he'd had her since the day she was brought into the world he still had no idea how in the hell he could raise a child, which is why he left it to people like Pepper and Happy who he knew wouldn't mess it up like he knew he would. The thought of his daughter leaves his mind as the men get on the plane and see the waitresses holding bottles of wine ready to serve his every need. </p><p>-</p><p>Later that night Maddie was bored of putting her 500 piece puzzle together and decided to go check up on Pepper and see if she wanted to play a  card game. However the girl stops at the top of the steps when she overhears Pepper's voice, by now she could recognize exactly what mood the woman would be in just by the tone of her voice, and currently Pepper was distressed, </p><p>"Rhodey what do you mean he's been kidnapped? How does that happen he was surrounded by the military!"</p><p>"what am I supposed to tell his daughter Rhodey? she'll be devastated she idolizes him" she says rubbing her face. Maddie steps down the rest of the stairs showing herself, gaining Peppers attention instantly. She stares down at the young girl who has a worried look on her face and curses herself for not talking somewhere private and hangs up the phone standing up and walking over to where the girl sits on the steps</p><p>    "what happened to my dad?"</p><p>    "honey there was an attack and your dad Is missing"</p><p>"he can't be missing" she says shaking her head. Pepper try's to hug the girl but she pulls away and runs down to the lab entering in the password. She makes her way over to the center of the room and her eyes take in all of his stuff, she spots the breakfast she had made him this morning and the tears start falling down her eyes. Out of instinct she reaches to her chest so she can hold onto her necklace but as she feels her empty skin she gasps when it hits, the necklace Is a tracking device, her dad put tracking in it after she accidentally got lost at an event once. She goes over to the computer and types in her birthday knowing that it was his password and clicks on the necklace file, a screen pops up saying 'necklace out of range' and she frowns before calling Rhodey</p><p>    "hello?"</p><p>    "Rhodey its me listen the necklace I gave dad is a tracking device, so when he is near a signal you'll be able to see his location"</p><p>    "Maddie-"</p><p>    "I'll be waiting for your call" she responds hanging up the phone </p><p>-</p><p>2 MONTHS LATER</p><p>Maddie sits staring blankly at the computer with her legs tucked underneath her, she hadn't moved far from the desk just in case something were to happen she couldn't miss it because it could be brief, a moment was enough for her father to be lost forever. Pepper was growing extremely worried, the girl was way too smart for her own good, what five year old was able to do these things? It was terrible to see her in this state</p><p>    "you could take a break you know" pepper says</p><p>    "can't I could get a call anytime now"</p><p>    "this Isn't healthy all you do Is stay down here, maddie you need to stop this! you should be in school or playing with your friends! I can take over for you and watch if you're that concerned about it"</p><p>"my dad Is missing pepper, and I'm gonna find him no matter how long It takes I'll find him he's all I have left" As if on cue the computer beeps and both of them turn to look at It, a message from Rhodey appears 'we found him with the signal this morning, he's safe and we're coming home' as her eyes read the words her heart bursts with joy. These past two months had been horrible for her, she was worried sick that she would lose the last living relative she had. The thought of her father being dead was unbearable, when he got home she was going to refuse to leave his side regardless of how he felt about it. Pepper pulls her to the car and Happy drives them to the airport where they wait for his arrival patiently. After what felt like years Pepper, Happy, and Maddie watch the plane land she couldn't wait to see him after all this time, the door opens and she spots her father sitting In a wheel chair with a sling around his arm. He stands up and starts walking down the ramp, once he's reaches the bottom she waists not time and sprints over to him and to everyone's surprise he bends down and picks her up holding her tightly against his chest. The girl wraps her arms around her fathers neck and cries into his shoulder </p><p>"Its ok Kid, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"</p><p>"promise?" she asks pulling back and wiping her face, he nods bringing her back into his chest once again allowing her to calm down. Neither one of the Starks feeling ready to let go as they had come far to close to losing each other. For Tony the past two months was truly a slap in the face, he only thing keeping him going was the thought of returning to his daughter, he couldn't leave her all alone in this world. He promised himself the morning of his escape that if he was able to make it out of that place alive he would never take a moment with his daughter for granted ever again. </p><p>-</p><p>A few days later the father and daughter duo were starting a project, but this one is top secret, her dad made her promise to keep this between the two of them because he doesn't know who to trust anymore. She couldn't be more excited to spend some quality time with him, because he never allowed her help him out, she was normally able to watch only from afar. She couldn't wait to learn more from him, though she was extremely gifted for her age, she'd never really built anything hands on, she lacked experience. With a father like Tony Stark she was going to get much more experience than anyone could have expected.  After hours of work they have some of the leg done on the suit they had yet to name, while her dad Is working with Jarvis she is working on the other leg. Finally her dad is ready to try part of it on, so she sets up the cameras and they begin their first tests.</p><p>    "Maddie you ready?"</p><p>    "always"</p><p>    "starting mark half a meter to the center"</p><p>    "lets start off with 10% thrusters" She says pressing the activation keys on the computeter, she watches in awe as her dad begins to hover over the ground for a few seconds before flying Into the wall and falling on his back.</p><p>    "not funny kid" he says as she giggles</p><p>    "its kinda funny"</p><p>    "come on lets get back to work" he says ruffling her hair, the two then attempt to place the arm piece on slowly part by part. </p><p>    "gently" </p><p>    "I got it" she comments as she puts the arm piece on him, and then she uses a tool to tighten It so it fits. Everything stops the moment Pepper walks In and informs the Stark's that obadiah had come over to speak with him</p><p>    "I thought you were done making weapons" Pepper says</p><p>    "I am" dad replies</p><p>    "its a flight stabilizer, completely harmless" Maddie replies smiling innocently at Pepper, just as her dad's arm piece shoots the wall and fly's back and hits the wall again</p><p>"I didn't expect that" dad says Pepper glares at the pair and they both send her a shrug. Pepper forces the two to go upstairs and see obadiah, she notices pizza on the table so she runs over and grabs a slice while sitting by pepper as Tony fights with him about the continuation of selling weapons. The young girl is too engrossed with the pizza to notice Dad fight with his long time friend, her attention Is brought back to them when her dad suddenly stands up and says "we'll be In the shop"</p><p>-</p><p>Nearly a week and a half later Maddie sits behind the computers staring at her father as he walks over to the platform in front of the camera's. It had been quite a while since they'd begun working on their project and things had come a long way, they were making incredible progress. Currently they were attempting another go at the flight  "ok day 11 test configuration 2.0"</p><p>    "nice and easy lets start off at 1% thrusters" Maddie says looking into the camera before moving out of the way allowing the camera to see her Dad with both arm and leg pieces on him. He lifts off the ground for a couple seconds and then lands perfectly with a proud smirk on his face</p><p>    "alright lets bring It up to 2.5"  He lifts off the ground and starts floating around the room, he goes over to the cars and panics</p><p>    "ok this is where I don't wanna be" He panics as he floats all around the room. Then finally he straightens out and lands easily</p><p>    "yeah I can fly" he says as his daughter runs over to him wrapping her arms around his waist, he smiles down at her softly, she moves back as the machines work to strip the amour off of his body and returns to her previous action, hugging him tightly. </p><p>    "you did it"</p><p>    "we did it kid" he responds placing his hand on her head, she looks up at him and smiles brightly causing him to return it. He bends down and lifts the girl into his arms smiling gently as she curls into his chest, exhaustion filling her. Tony sighs as her breathing begins to grow shallow and walks over to the doors of the shop, he takes one last look at the lab before shutting off the lights and walking out of the room. He carefully makes his way up to her bedroom and places her down in her bed tucking her in, Maddie wakes from her light sleep and stares at her dad in confusion as an unwarranted yawn escapes her body. She rubs her eyes and curls further into her blankets, Tony takes a seat on he side of her bed and places his hand on her side rubbing it comfortingly. </p><p>    "dad?" she asks</p><p>    "yeah kid?"</p><p>    "why do you hate me?" she asks staring up at him with her big blue eyes which were beginning to fill with tears, the man leans forward as his heart shatters in his chest. He grabs her little hands gently and takes them into his own</p><p>    "honey why would you say such a thing?" </p><p>    "because I'm the reason mommy died, and one time I-I heard you tell pepper that you never wanted to be a father in the first-"</p><p>    "Madison I'm so sorry that you heard that, but I need you to listen to me carefully" he starts staring down at his daughter who had allowed a tear to escape her eye, he reaches up and wipes it away as he stares down at her with the pain of a million knives stabbing him in the heart.</p><p>"You are not the reason your mother is no longer with us, that was an accident it was nobody's fault. And I need you to hear me when I say I love you more than anything in this entire world, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I would rip my beating heart out of my chest if you needed it sweetie. I love you more than you'll ever even begin to understand, please don't ever forget that" </p><p>    "I love you too daddy" she cries, Tony leans down and pulls her into a hug stroking her hair gently</p><p>    "why don't you get some sleep, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Theres lots more work to be done" he states as he releases her small body and stands to his feet</p><p>    "can you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" she asks softly, he sighs and stares back at her debating between his $50,000 bed and the chair placed in the corner of her room. He nods and moves back over to where she lays before placing a kiss on her forehead</p><p>    "I'll be here, goodnight kid"</p><p>"goodnight daddy" she responds as she cuddles back into her pillows. Tony walks to the corner of her room and takes his place leaning his head against his hand as sleep begins to invade his consciousness as well. He takes one last look at his daughter who had completely knocked out and allows his eyes to fall into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper and Maddie walk Into the headquarters of her fathers company with a bunch of agents surrounding them. Tony had found out about his former partner's theatrics and had requested his assistant to get his daughter out of the house and to safety as soon as possible. However before they could escape to their New York pent house Tony had requested they stop by the lab and grab something important for him. They enter a dark room in order for Pepper to retrieve a valuable piece of technology and asks the girl to stay by her side holding onto her hand as they wait for the agents. A large glowing light catches the young girls eyes and she mindlessly leaves the woman's side walking over to the mysterious light, as she inches closer she is able to make out an iron man suit like her dad's as It moves and approaches her quickly, but this one Is way bigger and bulkier than the one they had built. Pepper runs over to the girl and snatches her hand before dragging her  Into the main lobby trying to get away from the suit. They make it out to the front of the building and Pepper gets a call and starts talking to Tony on the phone</p><p>"tony obadiah has gone insane"</p><p>"you and Maddie need to get out of there right now" he warns as he flies to their location, Pepper grabs her hand again and they start to flee the scene when the ground begins to crack and cave in below their feet. Pepper backs them up and they watch in horror as Obadiah comes out of the ground and stands In front of them in his suit looking terrifying. Pepper pushes Maddie behind her and he backhands the woman into the wall knocking her out. Maddie screams in terror as he approaches, she closes her eyes out of fear when he familiar sound of the suit she had helped build appears, her eyes shoot open and she watches as her dad draws the man away. She instantly runs over to Pepper trying to wake her but she's out cold, she then bends down and picks up her phone from the ground and hold onto It. Suddenly her dad's voice comes through the speaker</p><p>    "Potts"</p><p>    "no dad Its me pepper passed out. Are you ok?"</p><p>    "yeah but I'm almost out of power I gotta get out of this thing" he says, he doesn't respond for a minute, but then suddenly he whispers</p><p>    "Mads"</p><p>    "dad" She whimpers</p><p>    "this Isn't working i'm gonna have to overload the reactor over the roof"</p><p>    "how?"</p><p>    "you're gonna do it go to the central console and open up all the circuits and I'll let you know when to hit the master bypass button"</p><p>    "ok" she says taking a deep breath before running over to the doors which were blown up by the man himself, she walks carefully over the glass shards and up the steps to where the main panel of the arc reactor sits</p><p>    "ok I'm here" she informs her father who was fighting for his life on the roof just above her, she starts opening up the circuits and setting up the reactor. After pressing the buttons and turning it to full power mode the reactor is ready for blast</p><p>"Its ready dad get off the roof" she says holding the phone tightly, she looks up to the roof as her father doesn't respond and screams as glass shatters and falls down on top of her, she ducks and covers her head with her hands, once the rain stops she looks up and spots her dad hanging from the roof with his helmet gone.</p><p>    "Maddie time to hit the button" dad yells</p><p>    "you told me not too"</p><p>    "just do It"</p><p>    "you'll die!" she yells back crying</p><p>"push It!" she takes a deep breath and push the button before sprinting out of the building as fast as she can and over to Pepper. There Is a huge explosion and a beam of light that goes to the sky causing it to turn blue before disappearing completely. Maddie covers her head along with Pepper's, refusing to move until she feels a cold hand on her shoulder. She looks up with tears running down her face to see her father knelling down in front of her, his hair was messy and there was several cuts aligning his face but he was ok. The girl shoots herself into his arms and lets out all of her emotions, Tony Stark holds her tightly caressing her hair as he falls to the ground with her. They were finally safe. </p><p>-</p><p>Maddie Stark walks Into the conference with her dad hand In hand, he brings her up on the stage with him. Apparently this was necessary for his image, people suspected he was the superhero which had been caught on camera. He was meant to go in and shoot down the rumors with his written speech given to him by Rhodey, however knowing her father she figured he would have another plan. As he answers questions he is his normal sassy self and doesn't refrain from clapping back. As the session nears he calls on a male reporter sitting in the front "are we really supposed to believe that it wasn't you?" he asks</p><p>    "ok Its crazy to say that I'm a super hero" Dad says</p><p>    "I never said you were a super hero"</p><p>"well good that would be outlandish and fantastic I'm just not the hero type with this laundry list of defects..." Dad says, she looks up to him and sees Rhodey whispering something In his ear out of the corner of her eye, Tony holds up his notecards before sighing and setting them down staring at the cameras with a deadly serious look on his fact</p><p>"truth Is, I am Iron man"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iron Man 2 (age 6)</p><p>Today was the day of Tony Starks expo, Maddie was extremely proud of her father as he had been working really hard on this for a while, they all have. Maddie watches from the crowd as her dad makes a dramatic entrance using his suit like always basking in the glory as the crowd cheers for him, he starts talking about he's the reason that there's peace in the world and she rolls her eyes. After Tony walks off stage after his introduction and a video of her grandpa comes on, she smiles and find herself wishing she knew him, from what she knew he was an absolute genius and according to her dad they would have gotten along greatly. After the presentation is over she walks backstage with Happy and they find her dad as Happy leads them out the doors to a ton of people screaming and taking pictures. Tony grabs his daughters hand as they walk out waving at fans trying their best even though it's way too much. They stop and let dad sign some autographs and then they get to the car to see a women leaning on it.</p><p>"Sorry buddy i promised the kid she could sit passenger" her dad says to Happy , she rolls her eyes at the women and ignore her getting into the passenger seat and buckling up. She was used to the women who threw themselves at her father, they always ended up coming back home with them and she never understood why he had so many sleepovers.</p><p>Later that night once they had changed into more comfortable clothes both of them stand in the workshop once again talking about his health because he has now run into another problem one that he for once doesn't know how to fix, he asks Jarvis where he was at with the Juice he has to drink in order to slow down his sickness from the arc reactor. Dad then takes a blood test and finds that 24% of his blood is toxic due to the arc reactor in his chest, it was terrible to see him this way, though she was young she still knew what was happening and it was scary. "Dad there has to be something we can do to cure you"</p><p>    "The continuous use of the suit is worsening your condition. Another core has burnt out" Jarvis says</p><p>    "They're running out quick" she comments</p><p>"I've checked every known element but nothing will work, you are running out of time and options. Unfortunately the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you me Potts is approaching" Jarvis says. The girl feels her heart sink as she racks her brain for what seems like the millionth time to try and find a solution to the problem. However she just wasn't smart enough to solve this problem, this was something she was no used to. Maddie Stark had always been the smartest kid in the room, she got to take classes with older kids from a young age. She could name every single element and what each group meant but for some reason now when it mattered most she could not think of any way to help her father even when his life depended on it. It frustrated her that her brain was filled with useless information rather than the things she would need to save her father. </p><p>Pepper walks in and she starts fighting with dad about literally everything like normal. This time dad decided to sell their modern art collection to the Boy Scouts of America, and Pepper is not happy. Ever since they'd found out about his condition, Tony had been making some not so good decisions. Such as buying an entire university and naming it after her, he also bought her a car which she did not ask for, not only that but he purchased a penthouse in New York for her to live in when she was older. She was struggling to understand why he felt the need to do all of these things, she figured it was because he felt that he had little time left and wanted to make sure she was taken care of. But she hated it, to the girl it sounded like her father was giving up which was unlike him. Maddie follows them as her dad walks through the shop cleaning things up a bit, he comes across a piece of fan art and he takes down a priceless painting and puts the drawn iron man photo up instead. This of course angers Pepper and she tries to quit her job because she is basically running the company and then out of nowhere he promotes pepper to CEO, both of our mouths drop in shock. Of course she accepts, and Dad pulls the both of his girls in for a long hug.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day Maddie has had enough of packing for their upcoming trip to watch some car races, honestly the girl couldn't care less. However she was very excited to go on a vacation, with all of the stress they had been under it was something she thought was necessary to keep everything calm in their lives. She hoped her dad could relax and have a good time, maybe take his mind off of things. She was also excited to spend some quality time with him as most of their bonding time came from the suits, not that she minded. The girl was proud to be apart of something so special, however she did want some semi normal time with her father. As the boredom grows to be too much the young Stark decides to go see what everyone else was up to, she walks into her dads training room and spots Pepper with a women who had dark red hair, she approaches them and gives Pepper a hug "Maddie I'd like you to meet my new assistant Natalie"</p><p>    "Hi Natalie I'm Maddie nice to meet you" She says hugging the new woman instead of shaking her hand</p><p>    "Sorry she's a hugger, what's your full name sweetie" Dad says</p><p>    "Rushmen Natalie Rushmen"</p><p>"Front and center" dad says stepping out of the boxing ring so Natalie can enter, the girl then decide it's her time to leave as this situation has become extremely boring, she walks to her room and start packing for their vacation to Monaco. This is the first trip she'd ever gone on with her Dad that has nothing to do with business or press so she was really excited to go. They were planning on watching a race, since her dad did own his very own car which for some reason was a big deal, the girl did not understand a single thing about this weekend but was happy to be included. </p><p>-</p><p>They pull up to the building outside the race track, Tony steps out first and then he helps Pepper and his daughter out and they all walk in together smiling so the paparazzi could have their pictures. They all take a few pictures together and then Tony asks her go hang out with Natalie so he could have an adult conversation with Justin Hammer, AKA the dumbest man she'd ever seen. She happily accepts as the woman has only been around a short time they had become close. When she gets free time she has been teaching Maddie some self defense tricks and its been really fun. A few minutes later Pepper walks over to the table and gives Nat some assignment and she excuses herself, Pepper and the girl sit waiting for the race to start, they watch the TV and she gasps when she spots her dad walking into the pits and telling the driver that he's gonna take over Pepper, and her share a look and she gets up and tells Natalie to get Happy and a car. As they are watching the race with anxiety running through their veins, her father was a man of many talents but racing was not one of them. Suddenly a man walks into the middle of the track, he takes out these weird nunchuck looking things and hits a car with them. The car flys into the air with the nose taken off and flips hitting the wall. Finally Happy shows up and they run to the car and get onto the track. They dodge the cars and try to get to Tony before it's too late, Maddie gets up and grab the case from the front seat and then Pepper tries to get the key from Happy's pocket but he almost hits a car. They finally find Tony on the track and Happy runs into the man and pins him against the wall. Pepper is holding the young Stark and screaming bloody murder at the driver. Pepper starts screaming at her dad as he walks over to the door and opens it, grumbling about how embarrassing she is. The man takes the door off with his weapon and Happy reverses and hits the man again while pepper continues to scream. She struggles to get the case to dad so Maddie takes it from her and throw it onto the ground at her dads feet, and he puts it on ready for the fight. </p><p> "next time could you not bring my kid with you?" Dad asks once fully suited up</p><p>"next time could you not bring my kid with you?" Dad asks once fully suited up. He kicks the car out of the way and fights the man her Dad rushes at him but he wraps his weapons around dad throwing him onto our car before dragging him off again. She was now in peppers lap and she's holding onto her for dear life (and still screaming in her ear). her Dad takes the opportunity and wraps himself up in the electricity and takes the mans arc-reactor out of his chest crushing it while they watch in shock, how had this man gotten ahold of the technology needed to build an arc reactor? It wasn't supposed to be possible for at least another decade, who was this guy?</p><p>-</p><p>After the whole race incident they rushed home and Maddie was currently sitting with her father in one of the cars while they try and find all the info they can about the man who attacked him in Monaco. Suddenly Uncle Rhodey walks in and tells dad he needs to get on the phone and make the situation better.</p><p>"They are gonna take your suits Tony. You said nobody would have this technology for 10 years well guess what somebody had it yesterday it's not theatrical anymore. Are you listening to me?" He says Rhodey looks at Tony and his face fills with concern, he wasn't doing well, anyone could see it just by looking at his face. Rhodey helps his friend to his desk and he hands the girl his arc reactor. She takes out the old core and it's completely burnt and ruined. Then she replaces it with a new one and hand it back to her dad.</p><p>    "its getting worse" Dad says</p><p>    "I know but there has to be something we can do"</p><p>    "I'm not so sure this time kid, but I want you to know one thing. If something does happen to me you are going to be just fine"</p><p>"no thats no true, because if I was destined to do great things then I would be able to save you" she mumbles covering her face as tears fill her eyes, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close allowing her to cry into his chest feeling the weight of the situation, though he wanted to break down he knew that he couldn't, he had to stay strong for her sake.</p><p>"you are the smartest little girl I've ever met, and have to remember that you don't need to know everything, there is no reason for you to have any idea how to help me because you're only six years old. I know that we both tend to forget because of how mature you are but thats just the truth. Don't worry kid you'll be done with college by the age of thirteen I guarantee it. And then you'll become a doctor or a scientist or something maybe greater. All I know kid is that you will be just fine and just remember that even if you don't see me, I'm still gonna be there with you every step of the way" he says pulling back and looking down at his daughters puffy face, he smiles sadly and wipes her tears </p><p>"Madison Stark you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to this world, you will do amazing things"</p><p>-</p><p>    "Good morning miss need I remind you that's it's mr stark's birthday today?" Jarvis says voice says as she walks out of her room and through the halls the next morning </p><p>    "Yeah I know, I painted him something and I was also planning on making him breakfast"</p><p>    "He will love it"</p><p>    "Happy birthday dad" Maddie says running into the kitchen, he bends down and hugs her before struggling to stand, she helps him stand back up and sit at the table.</p><p>    "So I made you something"</p><p>    "I love it"</p><p>    "You haven't even seen it yet" she points out</p><p>    " I already know It's gonna be the best gift I get you know why?"</p><p>    "Why?"</p><p>"Because you made it" he says, she giggles and runs over to the counter and grabs the wrapped painting. He smiles and unwraps it carefully, once it's unwrapped he turns it around and reveals a drawing of him Pepper and herself.</p><p>    "Wow" he says</p><p>    "its our family"</p><p>    "I absolutely love it" he says, she smiles and he pulls her Into his lap and hugs her tightly, she wraps her arms around his neck and tears fill her small blue eyes</p><p>    " listen it's gonna be ok we'll find a way to get you better dad"</p><p>    "yeah I know, now lets go hang this up somewhere that everyone can see it" he says grabbing her hand and heading her down the hall</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie sits in her room trying to ignore the loud music playing from downstairs. Maddie had no idea what was going on, after she'd given her father his gift she left him and he decided that he should throw a massive party despite the presence of his young daughter. Maddie was worried as she knew something was wrong with him, Pepper had stayed with her trying to keep the girl calm, she was used to lots of people but this was another level. Her Dad never had parties at the house, and to make matters worse he had his suit on and was not exactly sober,  she had no idea what he was capable of in such a state. They were currently waiting for Rhodey to get there and take care of it because there's no way they could stop him. Pepper grabs her hand and leads her downstairs with her and they meet Rhodey and walk into the living room where Tony was stumbling around with a microphone in hand.</p><p>    "This is ridiculous I stuck my neck out for this guy! I mean look at Maddie she's terrified! this needs to stop now" Rhodey states angrily </p><p>    "I know I know just let me try to talk to him" Pepper says</p><p>She leaves Rhodey and Maddie to watch the man make an even bigger fool of himself as he pees in the suit. Tony then announces the after party and accidentally shoots the glass off the stair case, then he starts shooting at random things around the room like Champaign bottles. Pepper runs to her and wipes her stray tears away. Rhodey comes out in one of the suits and they start fighting. Pepper leads the out of the house to safety and they watch as flashes and bangs are destroying her house, and the girl cries into Pepper's shoulder. After everyone left she tells Pepper that she has to stay with her dad and she eventually left to go clean up whatever she could at the company in order to save their reputation, at first she refused but Maddie was able to convince her. The walks through the mess and into her room to see everything destroyed, she picks up her sketch book and realizes that half of it it got burnt during the fight. She stands and begins clearing the broken glass off of her bed and lays on it, not long later her dad walks in holding the drawing she gifted him earlier. She ignore shim as he sits next to her on the bed and start another drawing instead</p><p>    "I'm really sorry for all of this I never should of thrown a party and let it get out of hand like that" but she doesn't respond and just keep drawing.</p><p>    "when did you become such a good artist?"</p><p>    "I don't know it's just easy" she comments and he chuckles admiring her and runs his hand over his hair as guilt fills his heart. </p><p>    "listen kid I'm really sorry I should of put you first but I didn't I put my own selfish wants before thinking about my daughter and trust me Maddie that's not gonna happen anymore I promise"</p><p>    " ok dad, I can think of thing that would make me forgive you"</p><p>    "you want a suit huh?" He says</p><p>    "well yeah that would be cool don't you think? we could match"</p><p>    "yeah nope. Never gonna happen" he responds shaking his head with a small smile on his face, he had to give her credits for creativity. </p><p>"well it was worth a shot" After they had made up the two decide that if she can't have her own suit then doughnuts would be the next best thing, rather than sitting inside of the shop they decide to sit inside of the giant doughnut on the roof and eat their doughnuts while discussing important matters</p><p>     "Listen I wouldn't use my suit irresponsibly"</p><p>    "I don't care your not getting your own suit end of discussion"</p><p>    " I could just make my own behind your back" she replies</p><p>    " you're 6 years old where are you gonna get he supplies?"</p><p>    "I have connections"</p><p>    "what?" he asks moving his sunglasses off of his nose and staring at her with concern, the girl giggles at his reaction and takes another bite of her doughnut </p><p>"sir I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut" a voice interrupts, they both peer down and see a man with an eye patch wearing all black looking up at them. Once they exited the doughnut they follow the mysterious man and find themselves sitting across from him, she had learned his name was Nick Fury and he worked for something called SHEILD, other than that she decides to pretty much ignore them and focus on her delicious maple bar. But then a women walks in and she looks up to see it's Natalie. She smiles at the woman and waves excitedly, she returns both and then she sits across from them and reveals that she's been a spy this whole time and she's been evaluating dad to see if he should be on a 'team'. Then she stabs dad in the neck with a needle and his marks on his neck retract, "it's not a cure but it'll take the edge off" nick says</p><p>    "Listen I'm good at this stuff I've tried every known element" dad says</p><p>    "There's no suitable replacement for Palladium" Maddie adds, Nick looks at the young girl with surprise, he of course had been keeping tabs on both Stark's and he knew that she was gifted however this was well above his expectations. </p><p>    " well little one you haven't tried all of them"</p><p>-</p><p>As soon as they get home the two Starks get to work on making a new element to save his life, first thing they do is scan her Grandpas old set up for the expo. Which her dad had to make a pitstop at his old company to grab, he wanted to mend things with Pepper however his frowning face informed her that his strawberries in fact did not do the job. She had tried to warn him that she was allergic to strawberries but he didn't want to hear it. But none of that mattered now, they desperately needed to find the answer Nick Fury was referring too in order to save his life.  Once they have the full projection he lifts it and moves it </p><p>"we're rediscovering a new element" They get rid of everything but the element and he expands it, as they both stare in shock at the element that surrounds them, It had been there all along, the answer was basically staring them in the face. Her Grandpa truly was incredible, a true genius.  </p><p>    " been dead 20 years and he's still taking me to school"</p><p>    "The proposed element Should pose as a visible replacement unfortunately it's impossible to synthesize" Jarvis says</p><p>    "Get ready for a major remodel Mads we are back in hardware mode" dad says, she steps forward holding up her permeant marker make the marks on the wall for her dad to hit with the hammer and she steps back</p><p>    " glasses" he says she sighs and put them on and watch him take out the wall. Then he drills a hole in the kitchen floor so they have access to the electrical wiring. She helps him connect the upstairs wires with the downstairs ones and holds a thumbs up</p><p>     " ok now screw that in" he says</p><p>"ok next" he says as he drills another hole and they throw the ropes down so they can connect the two together. After that they carry the pipes and put them into the hole her dad put in the wall, and to hold everything up they have metal stools. Once they finally get everything connected It was now time to make it level so they can get the show started. Suddenly 'Phil Coulson' walks in and picks up a beaten up old shield. She stares at in with interest trying to compare the size of it to what they needed to level the pipes out, she ducks under them and takes it out of the mans hands before lifting it to the area and smiling</p><p>" that's it that's exactly what we need to make this work" she comments, Phil lifts the coil and she places the shield under the pipes, dad takes out the level</p><p>"it's perfect" Once Phil leaves and the two get everything ready to create a new element, she puts her special glasses back on and stand behind her dad. He turns everything on and starts turning the wheel but it's not working to well so she hands him the crowbar that was sitting by his feet, he uses that to control the blast. He basically lasers the whole room until hitting the little triangle which lights up as it absorbs the energy, the power shuts off and then comes back on as they stare at the glowing triangle in wonder</p><p>    "well that was easy"</p><p>    " you made a new element "</p><p>    " we made a new element" dad says, she picks up the reactor and hands it to her dad</p><p>    " you wanna do the honors?" He asks, she nods and take the pliers and gently place the new element inside. And It starts to flash and then turns on burning bright blue, this time in the shape of a triangle rather than a circle, she stare at it in awe as it begins to accept their creation, </p><p>" it's accepting the new element" Tony states in awe, he pulls his daughter into a side hug as the two watch in amazement. </p><p>-</p><p>Tony drops her off at the entrance of the expo and she sprints inside and quickly finds pepper, she takes a seat next to her and she asks what the problem is. She informs the woman that Ivan the guy from the Monaco race was going to hack into the suits and try to attack the city. Suddenly all the suits that were being shown off on stage by Justin Hammer are armed and shooting at her dad so he takes off and they follow him. Pepper grabs the girl's arm and they rush to the backstage area where people are rushing around the computer desk trying to figure out how to fix the situation. Over the coms the girl can hear Natasha and her father attempting to break in to the sever and back hack Ivan so that they could get Rhodey's suit back under his own control. </p><p>"Maddie I need you to get Justin Hammer out of there so Natasha can hack in" Tony states, rather than responding the girl stares over at Justin Hammer who sits on the computer typing away madly as he yells into his phone trying to get in contact with Ivan himself, she glares and walks over to him tapping on his shoulder </p><p>    "I think that it's time for you to leave" she states, the man turns and stares at her with a mix of anger and shock </p><p>    "who the hell are you and why are you talking to me? security get this kid out of here" </p><p>    "my name is Maddie Stark and I need you to get off the computer before you mess this up even more" she replies angrily </p><p>    "Jesus Christ I cannot believe this, somebody get this kid out of-" before he can finish his sentence Pepper slams her fist into the side of his cheek knocking him on the ground and he holds his cheek in utter shock.</p><p>    "what the hell is your problem?" he yells</p><p>    "security get this man out of here now!" Pepper instructs smirking as the screaming man is forced out of the room</p><p>    "ok dad he's gone" Maddie informs her father</p><p>"Good job Mads now you need to get out of there" he says , Pepper and Maddie take the chance to get out of the building and run to the front as they wait for her dad to return. The girl grabs Pepper's hand out of comfort as she takes in the sight of iron man suits surrounding them, and just then it begins beeping, she frowns and watches as Pepper walks closer to it in order to investigate</p><p>" Pepper they're gonna explode" she says realizing what was happening, they run away from the explosion and she feels herself being lifted into the air looks up and see Rhodey. They land on a roof of a building and a few moments later her dad lands with pepper and they fight for a little bit as per usual, and then start kissing</p><p>    "ew ok that's enough of that" she comments walking closer to them, they turn to face her shocked that they were on the same roof</p><p>    " you guys are like lions fighting over meat" Rhodey says</p><p>    "Well I was just quitting" Pepper explains </p><p>    "Yeah we heard all of it no need it explain"</p><p>    " get lost" dad says</p><p>    "We were here first" Maddie jokes as he pulls her into a hug ruffling her hair, Pepper joins and the girl smiles at her dysfunctional family who she loved with all of her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avengers (age 8)</p><p>Maddie Stark sits with Pepper in their brand new Stark tower waiting for Tony to get back from installing the final piece for the words to light up on the tower, he's making them the first to run completely on clean energy! After her father had his breakdown while he was dying from the toxicity in his blood he bought this large penthouse with the intention of his daughter having a home for when she was older, but seeing as he wasn't in his right mind when he made that decision they had made it into something new. They had all been working tirelessly on this project for nearly two years now, they were all very proud to see it go from an idea to a real place that they could live.</p><p>    "How does it look?"</p><p>    "Like Christmas but a little more me"</p><p>    "rotors are holding steady" Maddie comments as she observes the stats on the tablet her father had given her. Pepper sends her a side glance of confusion and she shrugs </p><p>    "Of course they are we were directly involved which brings me to my next question how does it feel to be a genius Pepper?"  Tony says</p><p>    "It's pretty nice isn't it"</p><p>    "Well I don't know" she says</p><p>    "All this is for you two" Tony states</p><p>    "No all of this is for that" Pep replies pointing to his chest</p><p>    " pepper give yourself some credit say 12%" Tony says</p><p>    "12%" she says shocked as the girl holds in a giggle but fails causing the woman to playfully glare at her.</p><p>"An argument can be made for 50" dad responds sarcastically making her roll her eyes, suddenly man walks in through the elevator and they all turn to look at him as he overrides the systems. She frowns trying to place how she recognizes him, and then remembers he showed up at the house when they were building their element. She recalls his interest in the topic of the avengers.</p><p>    "security breach"</p><p>    "Phil come in" pepper replies happily smiling at the man whom she called by his first name, the two Starks send each other looks and cross their arms staring at him in confusion as to why in the world he was here and how he got past the security. </p><p>    "Phil?" Maddie asks raising her eyebrows</p><p>    "His first name is agent" Tony says</p><p>    "Is this about the avengers? Which we know nothing about" Maddie adds ignoring the death glare she receives from her father </p><p>    "I'm not invited because apparently I'm volatile self obsessed" dad replies</p><p>    "That we did know" Pepper states smirking as Tony rolls his eyes</p><p>    "well I'm headed out why don't we go together?" she asks Phil, he nods leaving the two Starks alone. She sighs and watches the videos of all the different recruits she had heard about on the screens of their computers</p><p>    "we have a lot of homework to do kid"</p><p>-</p><p>Two days later Maddie stands next to Maria Hill and Nick Fury awaiting the arrival of the rest of the team along with her father as they were due any second with a very dangerous man, form what she had overheard his name was Loki and he was an alien who wanted to take over the world. Suddenly the doors open and several people who she doesn't recognize walk through the door escorting a tall man with long black hair away, he glares at them all and she assumes that was the man himself.</p><p>    "Nat!" Maddie yells happily as she spots the red headed woman, she runs over and she bends down and hugs her softly before letting her go and taking a seat at the round table, she turns and sees Captain America staring at her clearly confused as to why she was there</p><p>    "Captain America wow its amazing to meet you I'm a huge fan my names Maddie Stark" she says walking up to him with a big smile</p><p>"Its nice to meet you Maddie, I'm Steve" he says offering his hand for her to shake, she looks at it for a few seconds before she wrap her arms around his waist instead and he pats her head awkwardly. After a few moments she pulls away and then turns to the very large man with long blonde hair wearing weird clothes and holding a hammer</p><p>    "you're big"</p><p>    "you're small" he says in a British accent she smiles and he returns it kindly before talking a seat along with the rest.</p><p>"ok now that you've all met my lovely daughter I just would like to inform you that she is a hugger, you have been warned" Tony says , the room falls silent as they all watch Fury talking to Loki, who from what she understood is Thor's brother on the monitor, they had taken him to the hulk cage and he was taunting them, it was scary, like he knew exactly what he was doing even though he was locked up in an inescapable cage.</p><p>    " how desperate am i? You threaten my world with war you steal a force you can't hope to control you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun you have made me very desperate you might not be glad that you did" fury states</p><p>    "Loki's gonna drag this out. Thor what's his play?" Steve asks</p><p>    "He has an army called the Chatari, he means to lead them against your people to win him earth" Thor responds</p><p>    "An army from outer space?" Steve asks clearly baffled by the thought of extra terrestrial life</p><p>"With selvig, Loki will be able to use the portal without it collapsing on him" she comments and earning several surprised looks in her direction, nobody ever excepts anything besides nonsense to come out of her mouth and it was always very shocking when new people heard her speak for the first time, as they had never met someone her age that was gifted</p><p>    "Exactly, he will be able to keep it on for a long as he wants" Tony responds</p><p>    "the rest of the raw materials Barton can get his hands on pretty easily the only major component he needs is a power source of high energy density" she adds</p><p>    "Something to kick start the process" Tony finishes</p><p>    "Since when did you two become experts in thermal nuclear Astro physics?" Maria hill asks</p><p>    "Last night" the Starks say at the same time, they share a glance and then turn back to the conversation.</p><p>    "Are we the only ones who did the reading?" Tony asks</p><p>    "He'd have to figure out how to heat it to over 20 million kelvin" banner says</p><p>    "Finally somebody besides my kid who speaks English" Tony replies walking over to Bruce and patting him on the back smirking </p><p>    "that was English?" Cap asks staring at the trio with a look of disbelief </p><p>-</p><p>Once things had dialed down a bit the team spread out, each doing their own thing trying to solve the mystery of Loki. While Natasha had gone in to speak with the scary man herself Bruce and her father had gone into the lab to do a bit of research to begin with. Maddie had decided to take a walk around the ship and take in all of the sights as something like this was going to be a once and a lifetime experience. She was going to spend every minute away from school happily as it was far too easy for her. The girl wanders the grey halls aimlessly and runs her hand along the cold metal as she goes. She makes random turns not paying attention to her surroundings when she finds herself about to enter a room with a large clear cage in the center of it. She stops and stares at the cage curiously when a man moves into her vision, standing in the middle of the cage with his hands tied behind his back. He turns instantly sensing the presence of the young girl and smirks, he holds his hand up gesturing for her to come closer to him and she shakes her head as fear flows through her. She knew better than to wander yet curiously got the best of her once again, she was too smart for her own good most times but now all sense seemed to leave her body as she finds herself moving closer to him unconsciously. Before she can fully enter the room a large hand grabs her own and pulls her out, she looks up and sighs in relief to see Thor, the large man whom was related to Loki, an alien. </p><p>    "Lady Maddie what in Oden's name were you doing in Loki's cage?" Thor asks frantically </p><p>    "I-I don't know I was just walking around and then I saw him and..."</p><p>    "Its alright, why don't you come with me and I'll return you to your father" he states, she nods and begins to follow him back down the hallway </p><p>    "Thor are you really an alien?" she asks after a few moments of silence, he stops and stares down at her trying to figure out how to word his thoughts </p><p>    "I am"</p><p>    "I always imagines aliens would be green with big heads, but you look normal" she responds, Thor chuckles and continues walking slowly </p><p>    "well not all beings look like you and I, I must admit there are quite odd looking creatures in the universe"</p><p>    "thats so cool, I hope I can meet some more aliens someday" she states imagining all sorts of different beings </p><p>    "well there is a very large galaxy out there Lady Maddie, perhaps one day I can show you some of it" </p><p>    "really?" she asks excitedly</p><p>    "yes, and we can begin our travels with my home Asgard. Its a beautiful city, there is a rainbow bridge which leads you to the castle, everything is outlined with gold"</p><p>    "that sounds incredible"</p><p>    "Indeed"</p><p>    "do you mean it, you'll take me there some day?" she asks hopefully </p><p>    "I promise that one day you will get to see the glorious place I call home"</p><p>After much discussing Thor and Maddie make it down to the lab in order to do some research to find any information about the weapon (she was only allowed in as long as she promised not to touch anything). Her dad has always been a big fan of Hulk, and of course he decides to bring it up in the worst way possible by shocking Banner to try and get him to turn green.  " are you nuts is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks him angrily </p><p>    "Funny things are" </p><p>    "Threatening the lives of everyone on this ship including your daughters is not funny, no offense"  Steve says to Bruce who nods in agreement </p><p>    "You need to focus on the problem" Steve says</p><p>    "You think I'm not? why here? why now?" Tony questions causing them all to frown understandably</p><p>    " Steve, fury is hiding something and we can't solve the equation without all the variables" Bruce adds</p><p>    " you think fury's hiding something?" Steve asks</p><p>" he's a spy his secrets have secrets" dad responds, the old solider nods and walks out of the room leaving the scientists alone to continue their research. However after a few minutes her father grows silent and suddenly stands from his spot and grabs her hand leading her out of the room and into the hallway bending down to her level</p><p>    "look kid I'm gonna have to send you home, Steve is right its not safe for you here"</p><p>    "What dad no you can't make me go home you know that I can be more help than most of the people on this ship!"</p><p>    "I know and I'm sorry but this is not up for discussion you're going home on the quintet in twenty so go pack up" he says</p><p>    "I can't believe this"</p><p>    "You can't miss anymore school Maddie" he replies</p><p>    "dad are you kidding me school is too easy I could teach all of my classes"</p><p>    "I know you could" he says chuckling</p><p>    "Mr. Stark the jet is ready" a voice calls causing them both to turn, she stares at it sadly not wanting to leave her fathers side</p><p>    "thank you" he says and he leads the girl outside to where the Quinjet ready to take off, he bends down and brushes a piece of hair out of her face and smiles pulling her into a hug just in case he'd never see her again</p><p>    "stay safe ok, I'll keep you updated I promise"</p><p>    "ok" she says tearfully hugging him back</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie walks out of her AP chem class and more than ready for a break to lunch and spots her  normal spot underneath the big oak tree in the front of the school. She sits down leaning against it and takes out her books and start doing her assignments, they were easy but man there is a lot of work.  She sits alone concentrating when she hears a whistle in the distance, she turns and smiles as a neon purple butterfly glides over to her, she giggles as it lands on her palm and stares and it in awe. She had never seen anything like it before, its essence captivated her and she couldn't help but stand to her feet as it flew just above her reach.  The butterfly lands on her hand once again and she stares at it closely attempting to study it closer when it suddenly lifts off and flies away, she frowns and begins to follow it and soon finds herself in the alleyway next to the school. Suddenly it disappears and Loki himself is standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.</p><p>" don't be afraid darling I won't hurt you" he says waving his hand in the air, her mind begins to feel fuzzy and the last thing she sees is the god of lies walking over to her before it all goes black. </p><p>A loud crash causes the girl to open her eyes in fright, she takes in her surroundings and realizes she is in the tower and her stomach drops as she remembers what had happened, Loki kidnapped her. A familiar voice booms though the room and she hops to her feet and scrambles over to the couch peering over it as she watches her father speak to the man, she spots a piece of glass shard a few inches away and grabs it hiding it in her pocket</p><p>"I see you're here for your daughter" Loki says turning and looking over in her direction, she ducks down and crawls to the far side of the coach when a hand on her jacket yanks her to her feet and drags her to the center of the room. She looks over at her father who is standing at the bar pouring a drink calmly, he must have a plan</p><p>"and I'm here to threaten you" dad says, Dad the goes on to threaten Loki as promised, making sure to mention the entire team to rile the man up, and while he's distracted  she reaches her hand into her pocket grasping the glass shard and uses a trick that Nat taught her to break out of his hold and stab Loki in the gut. He grunts in pain and she takes that opportunity to run as fast as she can through the hallways and into her room, locking the door and pushing her desk in front of it. She then runs over to her closet and sits in the corner pulling her legs into her chest as she waits. Her dad had always told her if anything were to ever happen she would have to go hide in her room with the door locked until he would knock on it three times to signal it was him. </p><p>A long while passes as she waits for her dad to come and find her, there was so many terrible sounds coming from the streets and she was beginning to worry that they weren't gonna make it out alive. She walks over to her drawn shades and peaks out the window when one of the chartari crashes through it and roars at her. She grabs the glass shard and tries to fend it off, but its much bigger and stronger than she is and she screams as it approaches her with its weapon held aiming directly for her heart, she stumbles back and out of the broken window and fall through the air screaming. Before she hits the ground she feels someone catch her, rather than checking she clings onto the person and hides herself in their shoulder out of fear. They land on the ground and she opens her eyes to see Thor looking at her in concern</p><p>    "are you alright little one?"</p><p>    "yeah thank you Thor you saved my life"</p><p>    "Maddie listen I need you to stay by my side do not leave" Cap states intensely as he bends down to her level, she nods and holds onto his arm as they watch what looked like her dads suit carry something straight through the portal</p><p>    "Steve what is he doing? "</p><p>    "He's saving us" he says holding his earpiece out for her, she takes it and puts it in her ear still watching the sky</p><p>    "dad!"</p><p>    " hey kid listen I don't know if I'm gonna make it back so just know that i love you so so much and I'm so incredibly proud of you"</p><p>    " no dad please don't do this" she pleads</p><p>    " I have no choice please tell pepper I love her too ok"</p><p>    " ok dad, I love you"</p><p>    "I love you too k-" then it cuts off and Steve pulls her into his arms while she cries. All of the Chartari drop dead and Steve tells Nat to close the portal</p><p>    "no Steve you can't"</p><p>"I'm sorry Maddie" he says, the girl struggles against him attempting to reach up to his head and take back the orders, Steve holds her close and she continues fighting though his strength was too much for her little body. She cries as the portal begins to shrink and grow smaller in the sky and hits the soldiers arms angrily as tears fall down her face. She watches in horror as the once large hole in the sky disappears, at the very last second an object falls through the portal but they soon realize its Tony but he's not slowing down so Hulk grabs him and sets him on the street roughly.</p><p>    " woah what just happened please tell me nobody kissed me" Tony asks sitting up</p><p>    " we won" Steve states smiling looking over the city </p><p>    "Yay guys go team listen let's just not come in tomorrow let's just take a day you ever tried shwarma I don't know what that is but I wanna try it!" Tony suggests </p><p>-</p><p>Maddie walks side by side with her dad as they are about to send Loki and Thor back to Asgard, and from what Thor had told her about it the place seemed amazing. She was sad to see him go as she was beginning to enjoy having him around, she loved hearing his stories. She knew now that the world was safe she would not be seeing them for quite a long time and the thought made her sad. She sighs and walks up to Thor and wraps her arms around his waist, he hugs her back for a few moments before bending down to her level and smiling</p><p>    "Goodbye Thor I'll miss you"</p><p>    "don't be sad lady Maddie I'll be back soon"</p><p>    "I can't wait to hear the new stories"</p><p>    "indeed, and hey maybe someday I'll take you to Asgard does that sound good?" he asks, she nods smiling up at him</p><p>    "ok now make sure to be a pain for your father"</p><p>"I will" she replies backing up and into Nat's arms, they all smile at him before he nods and turns the key causing a bright light to appear and then in a flash they're gone, the only thing left of them is a huge burn mark on the ground. The world was safe, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iron man 3 (age 10)</p><p>Maddie Stark holds the needle gun in her hand and looks up to her father for conformation he  gives a nod, and she presses the trigger causes the small implants to go into his skin, it was a new prototype they had been working on, certain movements would trigger a suit to come to him rather than him needing to carry one all the time.  He winces but then stands up wiping the blood off of his arm "thanks kid, ok now lets do this" he says </p><p>    "dad need I remind you that you've been awake for 72 hours?"</p><p>    "don't worry about me I'm fine just worry about making sure I don't blow up please, focus up ladies and good evening. I am pleased to announce the return of your bouncing badass baby brother"</p><p>    "ok mark 42 initializing suit test" she comments</p><p>    "Jarvis drop my needle" Tony states, Jarvis starts playing her dads fav Christmas song as the pieces of the suit fly onto him one by one as he summons them with his hand movements. They fly at him a little too fast and out of control</p><p>    "ok probably a little too fast slow it down" Tony comments, she frowns nodding and begins trying in the code but stares at him in shock as the computer crashes</p><p>    "uhh dad the computer crashed" the pieces of the suit fly an almost hit the man but he dodges them. One by one they all fly over to him and connect to the rest of the suit and last but not least the face mask,</p><p>    "that was awesome" she cheers, just as he is about to take off the pieces one of the robots slams into him and knocks him off the podium and onto the ground causing the different pieces of the suit to fly everywhere</p><p>    "as always sir its a great pleasure watching you work" Jarvis adds</p><p>    "you really should go get some sleep this isn't healthy"</p><p>    "are you parenting me right now? is my 10 year old daughter trying to parent me because that's what it sounds like" he says smiling</p><p>    "well maybe if you took better care of yourself I wouldn't have to parent you"</p><p>    "ok fine I'll make you a deal I will get some sleep if you do too" he replies holding his hand out for her to help him up, she does so and then smiles at him</p><p>    "deal"</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning Maddie was chilling with Pepper in her office while she is working like she usually does do every Monday since Tony wanted her to learn more about business. Though she was about to start her first year of college and knew for a fact that she wasn't going to be running the family business he still through that spending some time there would be a good thing, she didn't mind. Seeing the creations people had come up with was sometimes interesting. Her attention is caught when a knock appears at her office, she frowns at the man but Pepper stands and smiles at him kindly "Killian?" </p><p>"pepper you look great" he says. Happy and Maddie share a look and then glare at him as he is clearly flirting with her. Something about him was weird, she was getting a really bad vibe from this guy but she could tell Pepper isn't. Happy and the girl leave the room so Pepper can meet with this guy and she rolls her eyes as Happy pulls out his Ipad and calls her dad but he is holding the Ipad to his forehead and not his face. She moves his hands down so his face is actually visible and listens to their conversation</p><p>    "what's going on fill me in" dad says, she takes the device from Happy's hands ignoring his grumbles about kids these days</p><p>    "Dad she's meeting with this rich guy handsome his name is Killian"</p><p>    "we actually met the guy at a new years party in 99" Happy states</p><p>    "yeah I don't remember"</p><p>    "at first they were talking about business but now things are getting weird he's showing her a diagram of his brain" she comments, as Happy takes the Ipad back and tries to show dad what they are doing but he doesn't know how to flip the screen so he just gives up and says</p><p>    "just get down here"</p><p>    "listen dad he is giving me a bad vibe and he's got another guy here with him"</p><p>    "ok relax, Happy do a perimeter check and get Maddie a car to take her home ok listen I gotta go bye" he says</p><p>-</p><p>As Tony and Maddie Stark walk through the halls of the hospital to visit Happy after the deadly blast the girl feels sick, this was all her fault, she should have asked him to stay rather than let him leave. She should have known Happy would have tried to investigate further into this situation and now he was hurt badly. Once they make it to his room she gasps as she takes in his form, he had bandages all over his body and was unconscious.</p><p>"he's gonna be ok right?" she asks as tears fill her eyes</p><p>"he's happy he'll pull through" Tony says taking a seat on the coach as they both watch happy's favorite show which happens to be playing, they spend a couple hours in his room and then decide they should get out of there. They walk out of the hospital doors and a big group of  reporters are everywhere crowding around them as they take pictures and scream questions in their ears , Maddie grabs onto his arm and he leads her to the car and opens the door for her so she can get in. Then he shuts it and addresses the reporters and she can tell that this isn't gonna end well</p><p>"here's a little holiday greeting I've been meaning to send to the mandarin my name is tony stark and I'm not afraid of you I know you're a coward so I've decided that you just died pal I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here there's just good old fashioned revenge there's no pentagon there's just you and me. and on the off chance you're a man here's my home address 10880 Malibu point 90265 I'll leave the door unlocked"  he says, then he gets in the car and drives off</p><p>    "dad what the hell are you thinking?"</p><p>    "watch your mouth" he says calmly</p><p>    "you just threatened a terrorist and gave him our  address we have to get pepper and leave town" she yells, he doesn't respond and just keeps his eyes on the road.</p><p>Once they get home rather than continuing to complain which she knew for a fact wouldn't help currently she stands in the shop doing research on the man who is going to kill them, as her dad makes a virtual crime scene layout around the room and starts trying to figure out what happened "the heat from the blast was an excessive 3,000 degrees Celsius strong enough to vaporize any subjects within 12.5 yards instantly" Jarvis says</p><p>she shudders at the thought, and frowns as she looks at the spot Happy was in, he was pointing at something, she follows his direction and is lead to a small metal object, she frowns and racks her brain before realizing that they were dog tags. She asks Jarvis track the events that have had that much heat in the country and he shows several places, they are able to narrow it down to a suicide bombing that was 3000 degrees just like the one Happy was involved in.  The man that died was in the military, just like this one</p><p>    "that's two military guys, defiantly not a coincidence"</p><p>    "ever been to Tennessee?" Tony asks </p><p>    "coordinating flight pattern to Tennessee" Jarvis says, the sound of their doorbell causes both Starks to look at the security cameras as anxiety runs through them, they see a woman with dark hair standing outside and her dad frowns putting on his suit as they walk up to meet her</p><p>    "you're not the Mandarin are you?" dad asks</p><p>    "you don't remember I'm not surprised" she replies</p><p>    "don't take it personally I don't remember what I had for breakfast" he says</p><p>    "gluten free waffles" Maddie comments</p><p>    "that's right"  her dad says</p><p>    "look I need to be alone with you someplace not here, its urgent" she says</p><p>    "normally I would go for that sort of thing but now I'm in a committed relationship" dad says and she crinkles her nose, just then Pepper drops a bunch of our suit cases on the ground and storms down the steps angrily</p><p>    "we're going out of town" pepper says</p><p>    "no we've been through this no" dad says</p><p>    "yep right now" pepper says</p><p>    "I can't protect you and Maddie out there" dad says</p><p>    "we are leaving the house that's final you have a 10 year old daughter in a house that you basically told a terrorist to attack so yeah we're leaving"</p><p>"uh dad" she says looking at the tv that shows a huge missile coming toward the house, The house suddenly explodes and she feels herself flying through the air, before she is able to hit the ground the iron man suit clings onto her small body and protects her from the blast, she looks up to see Pepper with the amour on and nods at her thankfully, she turns and spots her father on the other side of the room and sprints over to him pulling him to his feet.</p><p>    "move I'm right behind you" he yells to his girls, just as Pepper and Maddie make it to the door the floor begins to crack before completely falling, she scream for her dad and he looks at her trying to stay calm for her sake</p><p>    "get them out of here I'm gonna find another way around" he says to Pepper</p><p>    "dad I can't leave you"</p><p>    "stop stopping, get outside GO!" he yells, Pepper grabs her hand and picks her up taking her outside before returning for the woman, a few seconds later she returns with her and sets her down on the driveway and pulls Maddie into her arms as they watch in horror</p><p>    "are you ok?" she says</p><p>    "yeah I'm fine are you ok?" as they gasp as more missiles hit the house and she screams turning to Pepper and watch as her piano hits one of the helicopters taking it out,</p><p>"the suit isn't combat ready" she comments  scared as another helicopter is taken out of the sky, however rather than going into the water the helicopter spins out of control and straight into the house where her father still remained, she cries as the house crumbles and falls into the water beneath it. They both sprint to the edge of the cliff and watch the water screaming for him. Neither of them can find him anywhere, then suddenly they watch as he fly's out of the water and into the sky and both sigh in relief, he was ok.</p><p>Hours later Pepper and Maddie stand in the driveway as the fireman were trying to take care of the destruction, their house was gone and it was devastating, everything she owned would be lost in the ocean forever. The one thing she truly cared about was the snowflake necklace that she happened to decide not to wear that day, and now it was lost, the only thing she had left of her mother was gone. She wipes her tears and begins to walk back over to Pepper when she trips over something, she looks down to see an iron man helmet and she picks it up when she notices green flashing light, she examines it and realizes that it was still functioning properly and places it on her head gasping when her fathers voice come through the speaker</p><p>"Maddie its me I got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time so first off I'm sorry I put you and pepper in harms way that was selfish and stupid and it won't happen again" she smiles at his words and once the recording is over she hands it over to Pepper for her to listen to it, she would need a bit of piece of mind also. They had decided they needed to get out of here and to a safer place so Pepper and Maddie drive with the women from earlier to a hotel.</p><p>    "why were you at the house today?" Maddie asks</p><p>    "I think that my boss is working for the mandarin so if you still wanna talk about it then I suggest we go someplace safe" she replies</p><p>    "this boss of yours does he have a name" Pepper asks</p><p>    "yeah Aldridge Killian" she confirms </p><p>    "I knew there was something weird about him!" she says angrily</p><p>Once they checked into a hotel room they all sit on the hotel bed talking about Killian with the women from earlier. Maddie had a weird feeling about her but brushed it off as Pepper seemed ok with her being in the same room as them. The woman's timing however seemed to suspicious, what are the odds that she turns up right as the Mandarin was going to attack their house? Something was weird. </p><p>    "you can't feel too bad you gave your research to a think-tank" Pepper says</p><p>    "a think-tank that he built on military contracts" she says</p><p>    "that's what we used to do" pepper says</p><p>    "thank you I really appreciate that" she says as a knock comes at the door, Maddie gets up and answers it while pepper goes to the bathroom, Its room service so she lets them in but Killian steps in and snaps the mans neck he grabs her and throws her against the wall</p><p>    "why were you at Stark's?" he asks her, the girl watches in horror as she realizes that she wasn't trying to help she was really working for him this whole time.</p><p>    "I'm trying to fix this I didn't know you and the master we're going to blow the place up" Mayiah says</p><p>    "so you were trying to save stark when he threatened us" Killian says still holding he against her the wall</p><p>    "I told you we can use him if we wanna launch the product next year I need stark and we lacked a decent incentive and now he has one we can use his daughter against him" she says</p><p>    "what about Potts?" he asks</p><p>"she isn't needed anymore just knock her out and leave her here, we have something way better now, I told you children are better subjects because there immune systems are much stronger" Maddie glares at her and tries to break his grip, she bites his arm and kicks his leg causing him to let her go out of surprise, she runs out the door screaming for help but nobody dares open their doors. He catches up to her quickly and slams her head against the wall knocking her out cold.</p><p>When she opens her eyes she's hit with blinding pain and she holds in a scream not wanting to show this man any sign of weakness knowing that it would make him think he could control her easier which would happen over her dead body, "what's going on where am I?"</p><p>    "you are about to make history" Killian says stepping out from the corner and rubbing his hands together before rolling up his sleeves</p><p>    "what do you mean? Where is my dad?"</p><p>    "so many questions, they will all be answered in good time sweetheart don't you worry" he says</p><p>"now try not to move or it will just make it worse, and this might hurt a bit" he says, then he sticks a needle into her neck and both of her arms, she feels the ice ripping through her veins and I scream not able to hold it in anymore. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, it felt like her insides were being torn apart and sewn back together and the cold was overtaking her entire body. She begged for it to stop but it only got worse, she looks down at her arms and watches as the blue veins travel up and down.</p><p>-</p><p>Across the compound Tony Stark himself was currently tied up face to face with the same man who was attempting to turn his daughter into a walking ice machine. The man whom had managed to capture the great iron man smirks at him walking back in forth in front of his tied up body with Myiah sitting at her desk behind him working on something at the computer paying abtosuolty no mind to what was happening behind her. Tony glares at her before turning his eyes back to the man in front of him</p><p>"I will kill you when I get out of here"</p><p>"now before you go threatening me, why don't you take a look at our newest test subject" Killian says, he presses the button and Tony's body falls limp when he sees his little girl tied up to a post with blue veins all over her, there were tears streaming down her face as she begged for it to stop</p><p>"let her go she's just a kid!"</p><p>"yes but children are the best testing subjects, you see their bodies heal much faster and generally accept the serum at a much higher rate than adults, we are trying something new with your daughter. Mayiah has been working on a new recipe, an Ice potion If you will, Little Maddie is our first human subject. If all goes well she will be the first person to have the ability to control ice, as well as water. But if her body can't handle it she could freeze to death. All in good time" he says as Tony tries to break free of his binds glaring harshly at the man, if looks could kill Killian would be six feet under</p><p>"I'm not sure if you can tell but this stage is where the body is trying to decide whether to accept the extremis or just give up, until the body decides its just a lot of pain in the meantime" he says, Tony's heart clenches as he looks back over to the screen and watches as Maddie cries out trying to move out of her restraints, she has blue coursing through her veins and all around her face. Even her eyes and hands are turning blue.</p><p>    "we haven't even talked salary yet, what kind of deal were you thinking of?" he asks before wrapping a hand around his neck, mayiah threatens to kill herself in order to get him to let the man go, Killian instead of trying to stop her, then he turns and shoots her.</p><p>    "the good news is a high level position has just been vacated" Killian says</p><p>    "you're a manic" Tony spits</p><p>    "no I'm a visionary, but I do own a manic and he takes the stage tonight"</p><p>-</p><p>"Hi" Killian says loudly, Maddie opens her eyes to be face to face with him, she flinches and tries to move away from the man, looking around and wondering why she wasn't dead yet, she just wanted it to be over</p><p>"you think my dad's gonna help you but he won't"</p><p>"you're here as my first test subject and it seems to be going very well, don't worry he'll help. You can never underestimate a fathers love for his daughter " he says, just then Uncle Rhodey in his iron patriot suit lands in the hallway and walks over to them, but then the suit opens and the President falls to the ground she gasps in shock. He looks up at her instantly recognizing her and holds his hand up as if to tell her it would be ok but Killian sends a Sharp kick to his ribs causing him to fall to the ground coughing before hauling him up to his feet. She watches as they walk up the stairs and she tries to break out of the restraints but they are too strong. She looks around desperately trying to find anything that could help her get out when she realizes that the very thing Killian tortured her with might be the thing to save her life. She takes a deep breath and concentrates on trying to freeze the chains, a few seconds later a cooling feeling runs through her body and down her to hands and she opens her eyes to find the chains completely frozen. She smiles in satisfaction and breaks them off of the hinges just as a large explosion knocks her to the ground as large piece of metal fall onto of her leg. she cries and tries to lift it but is not strong enough, she about cries in relief when she spots her dad bent down in front of her trying to pick up the pile</p><p>    "stop put it down" she begs panting in pain, Dad puts his hand out toward her and she tries to reach but can't move anymore because she was still stuck under all the rubble</p><p>    "come on kid" he says, she stretches as far as she can to reach his hand finally when Killian comes out of nowhere and takes dad out, he comes through the floor and smiles at her</p><p>"is this guy bothering you?" she rolls her eyes and watch as dad cuts off Killian's arm, which burns through the floor causing her to fall through, landing on a piece of metal that is about to fall she panics and looks all around trying to find something to help her. she spots her dad running towards her and she sighs in relief trying not to freak out. He climbs up to a structure that is below her and she gasps feeling the platform start to slip</p><p>    "dad!"</p><p>    "I got you relax I got you just look at me" he says holding his hands out to her</p><p>    "honey I can't reach any further and you can't stay there so you got to let go. You got to let go I'll catch you I promise" he says, she stares into his eyes with tears falling down her face, she didn't want to let go</p><p>"Daddy" she pleads, the plat form falls and she reaches for his hand but misses it it my mere centimeters, screaming as she falls through the air and landing on the ground. She opens her eyes and lifts her hands up wondering how in the world she wasn't dead, a fall like that should have easily killed her twenty times over. She notices that her skin is coated in a blue ice and realizes that it protected her before darkness takes over her vision.</p><p>"no" Tony screams in horror, as he tries to catch her but she's too far away, he watches as she falls through the air screaming. He moves back from the ledge feeling his heart break and tears fall down his face. he looks away feeling really sick to his stomach when Killian walks up to him not giving him a second to process what just happened.</p><p>"shame I would of caught her" he says, this seems to cause the man to snap and he sprints full speed at him as one of his suits finds his body and clings onto him. They fight hand to hand brutally before Killian is able to knock the suit off of him and into pieces, Tony reaches his arms up signaling for another to follow in its place and watches as it flies over to him before crashing and breaking into a million pieces</p><p>    "whatever"</p><p>    "you really didn't deserve her Tony, its a pity I was so close to making history" he says</p><p>    "ok you're right I don't deserve her, I never did. I was never a good father. But here's your wrong she already made history" Tony says summoning mark 42 to Killian's body, he tries to get the piece off of him as they all connect covering his face</p><p>"Jarvis blow mark 42" the helmet closes and he screams as it blows up into a million little parts, Tony is able to jump off of the platform and slide down the railing clinging onto a suit, landing on the ground not so gracefully on the ground. The helmet lands next to him and he watches as the fire breaks through the helmet and its empty. he sighs in relief but turns as the familiar voice booms through the courtyard, he turns to take in the form of Killian limping towards him</p><p>"you said you wanted the mandarin you're looking right at him it was always me tony right from the start! I am the mandarin! " he says before he gets hit with ice and thrown back against a wall, he looks up and see Maddie standing there with Ice shards surrounding her. She sends several ice shards straight into is body and as they melt due to his heat he falls to the ground weakly, she walks over to her father and helps him up off the ground looking at him as if she didn't just use ice to attack a terrorist</p><p>"I got nothing" he says</p><p>She looks up and spots one of the suits flying towards her ready to attack thinking she was one of the bad guys, Tony tries to disengage it but he doesn't have his earpiece in, she jumps into the air and freeze her fist allowing it to punch through the suit destroying it easily. She lands on the ground and the suit is completely frozen and she shrugs, clearly having no control over her powers. She turns to see Killian running toward them once again so she blasts him with ice sending him flying back and throws sharp Ice knifes at him they go through him and into the wall he screams and tries to move but can't. She makes her way over to him but looks down when she trips over something, it was a missile laying to the ground so she kicks it at him and throw some Ice at it to make it explode. Once she's finished watches with satisfaction for a few seconds admiring what she had just done before it sinks in, she had become a monster, a cold blooded killer just like Killian</p><p>    "oh my god I just killed someone"</p><p>    "you just scared the devil out of me I thought that you were-" he says</p><p>    "I was dead? why because I fell 200 feet. " she comments sarcastically he shrugs and walks over to her trying to pull her into his arms, she instantly moves back in fear of burning him with frost bite due to the ice cold temperature of her skin which she could not control. </p><p>    "wait don't touch me I could hurt you"</p><p>    "no its normal" he says ignoring her and pulling her into a hug anyway, this had all made him realize that he was way too close to losing her, he couldn't let it happen again.</p><p>    "am I gonna be ok?"</p><p>    "no the fact that I'm your father means absolutely not, but I think I can figure this out" he says</p><p>    "maybe I don't want to get rid of this dad"</p><p>    "what?"</p><p>    "I mean I have superpowers that's kinda awesome"</p><p>    "we'll talk about it" he says as he wraps an arm around her shoulder limping away from the scene that would change her life forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Age of Ultron (age 13)</p><p>Maddie Stark rides in the front of the car Nat is driving with Clint in the back shooting people with his arrows, she holds up her gun and shoots as many people as she can in order to clear the path. Then she jumps out of the car with the rest of the team next to her, she follow's Nat's lead and land on one of the men and knock him out before he can shoot. Nat and Maddie approach a bunch of soldiers so they jump over their cover wall and take them out quickly, even though the girl was only thirteen her Dad trusts her to be out with the team. It took a ton of convincing but she had brought up the point that she had trained with Clint, Nat, and Steve for three years, and she was getting better at controlling her powers she had gained all those years ago. She was not allowed to use them on the battlefield yet though, she still had yet to be cleared by Nick Fury on that one. Even though her Dad knew she could handle herself, and he also knew that the team would never let anything happen to her. Nat goes for the guards on the ground while Maddie takes out the ones manning the huge gun, she climbs onto the platform and he aims the huge gun at her shooting, she ducks and sweeps her leg under his and he falls to the ground, then she freezes his hands onto the machine so he cannot move. Next another man attacks and she shoots him twice, the first in the leg and the second in the stomach. The man screams and she smirks at him</p><p>"you'll live" she says before turning to see Clint get shot with another one of the big guns, she throws a grenade at the platform they are standing on and it explodes. She takes cover and after the blast she turns and runs over to Clint who is laying on the ground with Nat standing over him </p><p>"cover us" she says, Maddie nods to confirm and holds her weapon high watching all around them, suddenly a blue flash appears in front of her, she reacts instantly and shoots at it but misses by a mile, after cursing to herself she reloads her gun and watches as the light stops and a guy appears in front of her. He's older than her thats for sure, but she could tell he's young, and handsome as hell. She holds her weapon in his direction and he smirks at her ,</p><p>    "this is no place for a child" he says in a thick solokovian accent</p><p>    "I'm not a child" she states</p><p>    "you're Stark's daughter"</p><p>    "and?" she asks rolling her eyes with her weapon still trained on him, he then speeds away without another word and she shakes it off turning back to the fight</p><p>    "and?" she asks rolling her eyes with her weapon still trained on him, he then speeds away without another word and she shakes it off turning back to the fight.</p><p>    "the enhanced?" Thor asks over the speaker</p><p>    "he's a blur I've never seen anything like it" Cap replies</p><p>    "Clint is hurt pretty bad guys he needs a evac" Nat says through the earpiece</p><p>    "I can get him back to the jet" Thor responds</p><p>    "Take Maddie with you she's been out here long enough" Dad chimes in</p><p>    "Dad no I'm fine I wanna stay and help" Maddie adds</p><p>"find the scepter" Thor says, Then he nods to her and takes off, she follows behind him deciding to follow orders. Since she had made her own suit she decided to include flying because she was so sick of having to be flown around by Thor all the time. She loved her Dad but every time she starts to think he really trusts her to be on the battlefield he takes her off. She knew she could can handle herself and so does he, but she wondered if he didn't trust her with her powers, and of course she knew that they are dangerous but she had gotten a lot better at controlling them. They arrive back at the jet and Thor sets Clint down on the bed and then he turns to the girl</p><p>    "Will you watch him Maddie?"</p><p>    "yes Thor go ahead"</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie keeps her attention forward as she focuses on the clouded blue sky, her hands were gripped tightly onto the steering of the Quinjet. She had volunteered to take them back in order to keep from facing her father, she was frustrated with him. He'd bruised her ego and she didn't want to talk to him about it, however much to her dismay the man walks over and takes a seat in the Co - Pilots seat and rolls his sleeves up as he turns to face her "I'm sorry I pulled you out, but It was getting too dangerous"</p><p>    "Dad I was fine, you didn't need to pull me out"</p><p>    "I can't have you hurt Mads" he says softly</p><p>    "I'm not gonna get hurt because I can handle myself"</p><p>"you are 13! I shouldn't even let you be in the field" Dad yells. They both fall into silence and she turns away from him. She hated how little faith he still held in her after all the training she'd done without a complaint. Maddie ignores him and sets the Quinjet perfectly on the landing strip, they rush inside to get Clint help. She turns to go to her room when Tony stops her</p><p>    "uh where do you think you're going"</p><p>    "to my room"</p><p>    "no you gotta help me we only got a couple days for this joystick so lets make the most of it", she rolls her eyes and walk over to the septor looking at it with her arms crossed</p><p>    "look alive" dad says</p><p>    " Jarvis update me on the structural and compositional analysis"</p><p>    "the septor is alien there are elements I can't quantify" Jarvis says</p><p>    "so there's elements that you can"</p><p>    "the jewl seems to be a protective hosing for something inside something powerful" Jarvis says</p><p>    "like a reactor?" she asks</p><p>    "like a computer I believe I'm cyphering code"</p><p>-</p><p>    "Maddie an I were wondering how Struker got so inventive so we analyzed the gem you may recognize him" dad says showing Jarvis's configuration hologram to Bruce who stood in awe of the program</p><p>    "Jarvis runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper top of the line" she says</p><p>    "meet the competition" Tony says showing the large blue program</p><p>    "its beautiful It looks like its thinking but its not a human mind look at this there like neurons firing" Bruce says</p><p>    "Strucker got his hands on some severely advanced robotics, we haven't synced all the data but I gotta guess he was knocking on a specific door"</p><p>    "artificial intelligence" Bruce adds</p><p>    "this could be it Bruce this could be the key to creating Ultron" Dad says</p><p>    "I thought Ultron was a fantasy"</p><p>    "yesterday it was"</p><p>    "if we can harness this power and apply it to my iron legion protocol..."</p><p>    "that's a big if" Bruce mumbles</p><p>    "our job is if, what if you were sipping margaritas on the beach turning brown instead of green"</p><p>"not looking over your shoulder for Veronica" the girl chimes in causing Bruce to look over at her and sigh, he crosses his arms and she smirks knowing that they were breaking him down with their words. He was clearly invested.</p><p>    "the world would be safe, the next time aliens roll up to the club and they will, they couldn't get past the gates" Tony says</p><p>    "the only thing threatening the world would be people"</p><p>    " I see a suit of armor around the world"</p><p>    "sounds like a cold world"</p><p>    "I've seen colder, this world needs Ultron" Tony comments</p><p>    "peace of our time"</p><p>"Imagine that" she replies as they share a look before deciding to get to work on the insane project. She couldn't believe what they were trying to pull off, it was hard for her not to geek out at the current situation. They trio had to work quickly as Thor had only given them three days before he would be taking the scepter back to Asgard with him where it would be safe.</p><p>-</p><p>After they had successfully done everything they could it was time to get ready for the party her father was throwing tonight. She knew a lot of important people would be there as it would be held in the Avengers Tower, everyone wanted to come. Maddie hated these fancy parties, everyone would speak to her like she was just a child and then if her father was around she was praised. Rather than begging to avoid it she decided to keep her mouth shut and take a shower trying to wash the grease stains off of her hands. When she finishes she finds Natasha standing looking at herself in the mirror</p><p>    "do you have a dress?"</p><p>    "yeah, and I'm just so tired I don't even know why I have to go"</p><p>"well it means a lot to your dad" she says, Natasha takes her to her bathroom and sets her down on the chair and gets the blow dryer out she shakes her head and pulls all of the water out of her hair using her powers and places it into the sink. The woman nods clearly impressed and a bit jealous before she starts brushing through the girls long red hair. Once she's completely finished the girl smiles at herself in the mirror, her hair is in beautiful curls and her makeup is simple, she stands walking out of the door to the party wishing she could do anything else in this moment. </p><p>After greeting all of the guests the teen makes her way over to the bar and takes a seat in the corner where she would be missed</p><p>After greeting all of the guests the teen makes her way over to the bar and takes a seat in the corner where she would be missed. She ends up talking to Nat for most of the time, but when Bruce comes over and she talks to him the girl turns away focusing her attention elsewhere as she gave them their privacy. Her eyes look over all of the people in her house and she rolls her eyes before a familiar voice snaps her out of her moping session</p><p>    "you look beautiful little one" he says</p><p>    "thanks Cap you clean up well yourself"</p><p>    "I know you're still mad about having to leave the field but I think that your Dad is coming from a good place, he just doesn't want you to get hurt"</p><p>    "I know, but he of all people knows I can take care of myself I mean I've trained everyday 3 hours  for 3 years with you and Nat. I've learned from the best he needs to have a little more faith in me" she pauses taking a sip of her lemonade before continuing</p><p>    "honestly I think he is afraid of me, and what I can do. I'm not allowed to go out in public without him or one of you and I can only use my powers in the training room"</p><p>    "I think that he's trying to protect you, he doesn't want you to lose control. We don't know the full extent of your powers yet" he replies</p><p>"I hate that you're right, and I know he is doing the right thing but sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating. I mean just the other day I was asking him if I could patrol the streets and keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the Queens area and he refused saying it was too dangerous. And then the next morning I watched a story on the news about a kid my age who watched his uncle get shot, now all he has left is his aunt. Steve I could have helped him" </p><p>    "that story is heartbreaking and I will pray for the family of that man, however your father's priority Is you, not other people"</p><p>    "you're right"</p><p>    "why don't I introduce you to my friend to take your mind off of things" he says, she nods happily and the solider leads her over to where a man was sitting looking very out of place. She sends him a small smile</p><p>    "Sam this is Maddie Stark, Maddie this is Sam Wilson" he says introducing the two</p><p>"Hello Sam nice to meet you" she replies shaking his hand, Steve informs the man of her brains and brags about how she had already graduated college with a Masters in physics, math, and psychology. Due to her IQ and connections she'd been able to get through school very quickly, it has always been extremely easy for her. It ran in her family, there was not one person she could think of that hadn't graduated school early.</p><p>    "yeah I'm working on getting my masters in astro psychics, turns out I might be a bit too young for a PHD "</p><p>    "wow I barley passed high school and you're working on another Masters, and you're how old?" Sam asks</p><p>    "13" she comments making Cap and Sam laugh in amazement</p><p>-</p><p>Finally everyone had cleared out and only the team and Helen remained as they all sit around on the coach. Maddie was smushed in between her father and Thor who was talking about his hammer and answering questions they had always had about it, Clint goes first and tries to lift the hammer only sworn to whoever is worthy "Clint you've had a tough week we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" Tony says</p><p>Everyone laughs but Maddie sends Natasha a confused look to which she shakes her head. Next up is Dad as he stands and tries to lift it but like Clint he can't, then he gets his hand from his suit and tries to lift it but again it doesn't work. Rather than admitting defeat the man decides to get Rhodey to help him but they still cannot lift it "Maddie a little help" Tony asks</p><p>"sorry buddy you're on your own" she says casually. Everyone tries and fails, but then It's Caps turn he walks up and goes to lift it and to everyone's surprise it moves a bit Thor's face is now shocked and the man leans forward clearly worried, but then Steve tries again and nothing happens and Thor leans back looking very relived. They all laugh when a loud noise interrupts, she covers her ears with her hands and looks around for the source of the ear piercing sound. The noise stops and they all stand when they hear footsteps walking towards them. Maddie gasps in shock when she sees one of her dads old suits limping towards the group, her Dad pushes her behind him and she peaks out from behind him</p><p>    "how could you be worthy you're all killers" It says</p><p>    "Stark" Cap warns</p><p>    "Jarvis?" Tony asks</p><p>    "sorry I was asleep or I was dreaming, I was dreaming I was tangled in strings. Had to kill the other guy he was a good guy" It continues ignoring the men</p><p>    "you killed someone?" Cap asks</p><p>    "wouldn't of been my first call but in the real world we're faced with ugly choices"</p><p>    "who sent you" Thor asks, It plays a recording of Dad telling Bruce it would be a suit of armor around the world. She gasps in realization, this was Ultron standing in front of them and from the looks of it he was defiantly not on their side.</p><p>"In the flesh well no not yet not this Christmas but I'm on a mission peace of our time" Ultron says as bunch of suits comes through the glass and fly at the team, one of them comes at the girl and throws her into a bookcase and she falls grunting before Natasha comes over and helps her up. She nods shaking off the pain and crouches behind It for shelter as shots are being fired from all directions. She then takes a few deep breaths and sprints to the coach to get her gun instantly  shooting at them, once she empty's the clip she throws several sharp ice knifes into the robots, they stumble but it doesn't help much. She continues to throw ice at them until Thor rips the head off of the last one leaving them looking around in shock at the original still standing as he continues to taunt them</p><p>"that was dramatic I know you mean well but you just didn't think it through you wanna protect the world but you don't know when to change how is humanity saved if its not allowed to evolve there's only one path to peace, the avengers extinction" Ultron says, Thor seemingly has had enough and throws his hammer at the robot destroying it instantly, they head to the lab and discover that it had gone through every single file they own, the avengers had been compromised by something they created.</p><p>    "he's been through files, he probably knows more about us than we do each other" Maddie comments stating the obvious</p><p>    "he's in the internet what If he decides to access something a little more exciting" Rhodey says </p><p>    "nuclear codes" Nat says</p><p>    "he said he killed someone but there wasn't anyone else in the building" Cap states</p><p>"yes there was" Tony responds showing the Jarvis simulation which was now completely destroyed. The Avengers stand in silence the urgency of the situation weighing down on them, Maddie couldn't help but feel as if this was all her fault, she helped create this monster and now it was trying to kill the people she loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers were currently flying the jet to a ship yard off the African coast getting ready to talk to this thief that they had a lead on, when they arrive Ultron is with the Maximoff Twins whom they had found out were much more deadly than originally perceived. Maddie sneaks in with Nat and the two quietly walk down the hall trying to sneak up on them. Tony tries to distract Ultron long enough for them in infiltrate but he catches on easily and the fight begins, a few of the guards stationed on the boat rush at Nat and the girl, and they easily take them out. Maddie was soon face to face with the cute guy from earlier who she now knew as Pietro Maximoff, he speeds by her and she's thrown into the wall by the force of his speed, she gasps for air and stands before running back into the fight. Maddie's one downfall was her size, if someone managed to overpower her she would be screwed, one of the guards shoots at her a few times before pushing her against the wall, she ducks and slams the mans head into the wall before sliding down it slowly, she gasps as she notices Natasha lying beside her with a horrified look on her face seeming to be in some sort of trance. The girl tries to snap her out of it but a sharp pain in her head causes her to fall limp next to her mentor as her eyes close. When she opens them she finds herself tied up and begins freaking out trying to thrash around. Her heart begins to race when she recognizes the dark form of the man creeping closer to her, she closes her eyes trying to snap out of it but unfortunately he only walks closer, showing his face</p><p>"you are going to be the very first human trial sweetheart, now hold still this might hurt a little" he says, He sticks the needle in her neck and she's hit with the pain that she relived every night in her dreams. The cold starts at her head and travels to her feet, reminding her of what she assumed it felt like to be stabbed relentlessly over and over. She tries to contain herself and show no emotions but the pain is too great and she can't help but scream. The feeling of two arms shaking her causes the girl to open her eyes and she sees Clint sitting in front of her with ice sticking out of his arm he winces and pulls it out before staring at her attempting to bring her back into her own mind, he helps her stand and she gasps as she realizes that every inch of the ship was covered in ice.</p><p>    "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" she says in shock with tears falling down her face, she notices the bodies of the guards stung in the air impaled by ice and its enough to make her almost pass out</p><p>    "Its ok lets just get you back to the jet"</p><p>After everyone had come back together and regrouped Maddie was sitting in one of the chairs with her legs to my chest, every sound she heard made her jump and she felt more paranoid than ever. Tony sits next to her with his arm around her shoulder trying to calm her down, he continuously let her know that she was safe now and it was nothing but a vision. However every time she closed her eyes she could see him and almost feel the pain. The girl leans against her Dad and eventually falls asleep. Clint fly's the team to a mysterious location that none of them knew about, and they are all shocked to see that its a farm with a cute White House. Maddie had awoken and was no longer shaking, the visions were no longer as bad as earlier and she could finally breathe properly thanks to a small dose of relaxer Bruce gave her. They all worried about her losing control like she had again, nobody knew exactly what would happen and none of them wanted to take that chance. Wanda Maximoff was dangerous, she was able to disable the team with a flick of the wrist, and they were pissed. As Maddie steps off of the jet she takes a deep breath smelling the fresh air and gives her dad a confused look as they walk into the house, not long after they enter two kids run in and jump into Clint's arms taking them all by surprise. Clint was never one to talk much about himself, they didn't know much about him, clearly this was why. He had a family he needed to protect from the life he started years ago. She had never discussed his personal life with him, as far as she knew he was a single dude working for a secret agency with an attitude problem. She was glad to see that he had such a good life, something to get away from after the fight was over, she hoped that one day all of her family could find something like that, especially her dad. He always worked so hard and never took a moment off to just live like a normal guy, they always had something to deal with and sometimes she just wished they could be ordinary people. With no powers, no fame, no genius IQ, just normal. More than anything she wanted to experience high school however it would never happen with her status, but a girl could dream about going to school and finding a cute boyfriend, maybe going to prom with him.</p><p>Hours after they had arrived at the super cute Barton property, everyone found something to occupy their time, Natasha talked to Bruce, Steve cut wood, her dad fixed up a tractor, and she spent time with Clint's kids, who were super sweet. The fun didn't last for long  after Fury had to show up and inform them where Ultron was headed, so they suited up and got to Korea as fast as they could, the new plan was to get the cradle so they can make sure the gem doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Maddie was flying the jet with Clint by her side, they were helping the team by informing them of where to go and telling them where people are at. Suddenly some robots attack the ship an they manage to shake them off but they come after them again, Maddie decides that she needed to take care of this the right way and touches her watch and watches as her suit fly's over to her, she nods to the man before opening the hatch and jumping out of the jet landing directly on the back of one of the robots, she rips the head off and then throws it at the other one who explodes. She watches them fall and smirks before returning back to the jet where Clint tells her that they were about to receive the package, she keeps the back open and gets ready watching as Natasha and the package fly into the jet, the girl stops it and instantly buckles the hatches before looking up to see one of Ultron's robots flying off with Natasha dangling from its hand.</p><p>    "Clint we have to get to Nat!"</p><p>    "negative Cap needs us to get the cradle to your dad"</p><p>    "Clint we can't-"</p><p>    "I know! There's nothing we can do now" he says angrily</p><p>-</p><p>    "Ultron didn't go after Jarvis because he was angry he attacked him because he was scared of what he can do so Jarvis went underground scattered recovered his memory he didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together"</p><p>    "so you want us to help you put Jarvis into this thing?" she asks pointing at the body</p><p>    "no I want to help you guys put Jarvis into this thing" Tony replies</p><p>    "this is where we went wrong last time dad"</p><p>"we are mad scientists we gotta own it who cares what people will say because they're already saying it" dad says, this seems to convince both the girl and Bruce and instantly get to work, it didn't take too long this time as they now knew exactly what to do. After a few hours all they had to do was upload the rest of Jarvis file into the cradle, however Cap barges into the lab with an angry look on his face with the twins by his side. Maddie stares wide eyed at them as the last time she saw the girl she had brought back the trauma she tried dearly to forget. Her Dad begins arguing with them in order to give the girl more time to complete the upload. Pietro seems to notice and rips out the plug and all out connection is lost, she curses under her breath and begins typing codes into the computer trying to get the connection back but it was too late, he had ruined it.  Thor shows up out of nowhere after he had disappeared from the ranch and and hits the cradle with lighting,  they all watch in shock as the body begins shaking before it bursts out of the cradle, Thor goes to attack it when the body throws him clear across the room as if it was nothing. Before it can crash through the window it stops midair and stares at its reflection in wonder, it turns and materializes a suit out of nowhere</p><p>    "I'm sorry that was odd"</p><p>    "why does it sound like Jarvis?" Cap asks</p><p>    "we configured Jarvis matrix to create something new" she says</p><p>    "you think I'm a child of Ultron, I am not him I am not Jarvis I am... I am" it admits</p><p>    "are you on our side?" Cap asks</p><p>    "I don't think its that simple I am on the side of life he isn't"</p><p>"we have to act now an not one of us can do it without the others I am not what you are and I not what you intended there might be no way you can trust me but we need to go" it says holding Thor's hammer out to him expectantly, every single mouth in the room falls to the floor as they watch Thor take it from his hands.</p><p>-</p><p>Once they land in Sovakovia Maddie stands with Pap trying to get all of the civilians out of harms way before the fight begun, but robots notice and begin their attack. She is able to take three of them down easily but they keep coming in massive swarms and as soon as one goes down three more take its place. Maddie moves back onto the bridge trying to keep them away from the civilians as best she can when it starts to collapse, the ground beneath her crumbles and she starts to fall when a hand grasps hers. The person pulls her up and she breathes heavily before looking up to see Pietro holding his hand down to her, she smiles and takes it allowing him to help her up</p><p>    "thank you" </p><p>    "Maddie you're with me" Tony says flying over head, she nods to the boy who saved her before activating her flight function and taking off into the air following her father, taking a few bots out on the way.</p><p>     "If I can get Thor to hit it" Tony reasons as they stare at the bottom of the city where Ultron had installed a light machine</p><p>     "no it would crack and come down, the city isn't coming down slow and the impact would be devastating"</p><p>    "maybe I can cap the other end keep the atomic radium from coming back" Tony suggests</p><p>    "that might work but it would vaporize the whole city" Friday states</p><p>    "and everyone on It" she adds</p><p>    "what do you got stark?" Cap asks</p><p>    "there might be a way to blow up the city and impact the surface if you can get everyone clear" Tony says</p><p>    "I asked for a solution not an escape plan " Cap responds angrily</p><p>"Steve the impact radius is getting bigger every second we have to make a choice" Maddie adds, as the next wave of robots hits and she takes on two of them, she shoots them with her blasters and watches as they explode in satisfaction. She then begins to fly around the perimeter of the city trying to take out any of them that she can from the air</p><p>    "I got it! create a heat seal we can super charge the seal from below" Tony says</p><p>    "the heat seal could work with enough power" she reasons out loud</p><p>    "avengers time to work for a living" Tony says, they both land on the ground in front of the broken down church watching as the rest of the team gathers ready to give it their all to protect the core from Ultron's robots.</p><p>"if Ultron gets a hand on the core we lose" Cap says, Maddie removes her suit revealing the one that her dad had designed just in case she needed it, it was specifically for her powers and she was going to use it today. She notices her dad looking at her clearly worried as there was no way he could just send her out of the fight now, he nods understanding that the team needs more than just a girl with a suit, they needed her to step up and be a hero and that's what she was  going to do.  They all stand together around the core and Ultron sends all of his robots at them full speed, she takes out one with her hands and throws it at another making them explode</p><p>They all work together as a team effectively taking out the bots as quickly as possible. However the girl begun to get overwhelmed as several more  robots begin to pile up on top of her, she could hardly fight them off as they scratch her skin and try to take her down. She begins to panic but they disappear in a flash, she looks up once again to see Pietro standing in front of her with his hand outstretched. she smiles and take his hand and he helps her stand.</p><p>"thank you"</p><p>" of course you're family now" he says before running back into the fight, Dad Thor Vision and the girl blast Ultron watching as he falls to his knees. Hulk roars and swoops in taking out Ultron and the robots follow him. Dad heads to the sky with Thor and the rest of the team stays on the ground to help Clint and Natasha get all of the remaining people off  the crumbling city and onto Shield's hovercrafts. After helping several families onto the hovercrafts the girl steps back off and scans the area once again to make sure she was not missing anyone, she spots a little boy lying in the rubble and sprints over to him and pull him into her arms</p><p>"you're gonna be ok buddy" she reassures as he clings onto her for dear life. She begins to walk towards the hovercraft when one of Ultron's robots starts shooting at the two, everything moves in slow motion as the shots get closer and closer to the boy. She turns and covers him with her body while beginning to shake, she wasn't ready to die, she hadn't even lived yet. Now it was all over, she was going to get shot and leave her team, pepper, and her dad. Suddenly a flash of blue appears in front of her eyes and she watches as Pietro Maximoff takes several bullets all over his body. she sets the boy down and quickly send an ice shard to the robot making it explode before dropping down to her knees in front of Pietro who lays on his back.</p><p>"why did you do that?" she asks with tears falling down her face as she tries to stop the bleeding</p><p>"you're just a child" he says before the light in his eyes disappear, she cries harder and lays her head on his chest realizing it was her fault his life was cut too short. She should have seen it coming and prevented it but she was stupid, and now he's dead. Suddenly she hears footsteps running towards her and she sees Clint pick up the boy and place him into the hovercraft, he runs back over to her and tries to pull her away but she refuses to let go.</p><p>    "we have to go Maddie!" he yells</p><p>    "I'm not leaving him" Clint sighs and drags Pietro's body onto the Hovercraft, and she follows after him and take a seat on the ground placing her head in her hands sobbing.</p><p>-</p><p>ONE MONTH LATER</p><p>    "the rules have changed vision is artificial intelligence" Maddie states as she walks down the hallways of the brand new Avengers home base with Thor, Steve, and her Dad</p><p>    "a machine" Tony comments</p><p>    "so it doesn't count?" Steve asks</p><p>    "no not a person"</p><p>    "so there's different rules for us" Steve says</p><p>    "right we aren't machines"</p><p>    "he can use the hammer then he can keep the mind stone its safe with the vision these days safe is in short supply" Thor says</p><p>    "but if you put the hammer in a elevator" Cap says</p><p>    "it would still go up" Maddie adds</p><p>    "elevator's not worthy" Cap says</p><p>    "I'm gonna miss these little talks of ours" Thor says smiling at the three of them</p><p>    "not if you don't leave" Dad says</p><p>    "have no choice the mind stone is the 4th of the infinity stones to show up in the last few years that's not a coincidence" Thor reminds them</p><p>    "you think you can find out what's coming" Cap asks</p><p>    "I do besides this one there's nothing that can't be explained" Thor says pulling the girl into a hug, she smiles</p><p>    "I'm still waiting for my invite" </p><p>    "ahh I'm afraid my home is no place for you right now, but once things settle down I will show you it all, now I must get going, goodbye little one"  he disappears only leaving a symbol in the ground. She frowns staring at the burnt ground and sighs, she would miss him greatly. Something told her that it would be a long time before she got to see him again. Thor was one of her favorite people in the world, she could recall the times during her training when he would tell her stories of his home to clam her down if her powers got too out of hand. </p><p>"that man has no regard for lawn maintenance I'm gonna miss him though and you're gonna miss us there's gonna be a lot of tears" Dad says throwing his daughter the keys, she runs over to give Cap a quick hug and then goes over to the car and get into the drivers seat, putting the car into reverse and pulling over to where they were standing</p><p>    "I will miss you Tony"  Cap says</p><p>    "well its time for me to tap out maybe I should take a page out of bartons book build pepper a farm hope nothing blows it up" Dad says</p><p>    "yeah the simple life"</p><p>    "you want that" dad asks</p><p>    "the guy who wanted all that went into the ice 70 years ago and somebody else came out" Steve says</p><p>    "you alright?"</p><p>"I'm home" he says, she sends him a smile before driving off.  Dad turns down the ACDC that was previously blasting and turns to look at her with a frown on his face. The two haven't talked much since the fight happened, she hadn't been doing well and nobody knew how to act around her. She knew that Wanda hated her guts for what happened, and no matter how many times Cap tried to explain it wasn't her fault she still refused to believe it.</p><p>    "how are you doing?" he asks</p><p>    "fine" she comments say turning out of the compound and onto the road</p><p>    "don't bullshit me, I know you aren't ok you watched your friend die" she takes a sharp breath in at his words and pull over to the side of the road and put the car in park.</p><p>    "I miss him, even though we weren't close he was so nice and he saved my life twice. How am I supposed to sit here and be ok with the fact that he died for me?" she asks</p><p>    "he did it because you're young and you have a long life to live, instead of blaming yourself you should be thankful for what he did."</p><p>    "why should I be thankful? I would rather die than feel all of this guilt everyday"</p><p>    "he gave you a gift, that gift is a second chance right now you're waisting it"</p><p>    "I'm sorry" she says, without another word he pulls her into a hug over the console</p><p>    "this is what I was trying to protect you from" he replies sadly, he never wanted her to feel the pain he had so many times after starting this life. Pain is something Tony wished to shield his daughter from but unfortunately she was growing up and he would have to let her experience things on her own. </p><p>    "its gonna be ok Maddie you're strong and he knew that" he says wiping her fallen tears</p><p>    "switch seats I'm not having you wreck my car"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Civil War (age 15)</p><p>Maddie Stark sits In the kitchen of the new avengers facility with everyone else listening to the secretary of state talk to them about their recent activities. He informs the team that the world now considers them vigilantes and shows videos of all of the battles they'd fought in and makes sure to include buildings collapsing and towns begin destroyed. Maddie luckily hadn't been involved in the last few missions but it was horrible to know that people no longer trusted the avengers anymore. They had risked their lives so many times and this is what they got, scolded by the secretary of state? </p><p>"ok thats enough" cap says looking at Wanda's heartbroken face, it was her that had just accidentally killed several people in an explosion recently and she already felt terrible about it. Maddie didn't get along with the older girl but she still felt bad that her mistake was still being shoved down her throat.</p><p>    "for the past 4 years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision thats something the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. I think we have a solution" he says handing Wanda a huge packet.</p><p>    "the Sokovia accords the avengers shall no longer be a private organization you'll operate under the supervision of a united nations panel only when and If that panel deems It necessary" he says</p><p>    "the avengers were formed to keep the world a safe place I feel that we've done that" Steve says defending the team</p><p>    "do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" he asks nobody answers him so he continues</p><p>    "believe me this is the middle ground" he reassures</p><p>    "so there are contingencies" Maddie asks, the man looks at her in surprise and nods</p><p>    "three days from now you'll be In Vienna to sign the accords" Cap turns to look at Tony who Is sitting In the back with a guilty look on his face, and the girl realizes that he agrees 100% with the secretary.</p><p>    "and If we come to a conclusion you don't like?" nat asks</p><p>    "then you retire" secretary says, then he leaves the hero's alone with a huge pill to swallow. Maddie moves over to sit next to Steve as they read over the accords and try to ignore Sam and Rhodey yelling at each other in the background</p><p>    "I have an equation. In the eight years that tony stark has revealed himself as Iron man the number of  enhanced beings has grown a ton"</p><p>    "and since then the number of potentially world ending threats has risen at a high rate" </p><p>    "are you saying Its our fault" Steve asks him</p><p>    "no our very strength Invites challenge, challenge creates conflict, and conflict breeds catastrophe" he says</p><p>    "dad you're being uncharacteristically un-hyper verbal" the girl states, this catches his attention and he removes his hand from his face and looks at her</p><p>"thats because he already made up his mind" cap says. Her dad stands up and shows them a picture of this boy who was killed In sokovia, he was there as a volunteer.  She finally understood why he had been so distant lately, he felt guilty about the kid, and thats why he was going to sign the accords with no issue.</p><p>    "If we sign this we are surrendering our right to choose! what If this panel sends us somewhere we don't need to be, what If there Is somewhere we need to be but they wont let us? we may not be perfect but the safest hands are still our own" cap says</p><p>    "If we don't do this now then It'll happen later" Tony retaliates</p><p>    "they'll come for me" Wanda comments</p><p>    "dad's right If we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer-" Maddie adds</p><p>    "aren't you just a kid why are you even here?" sam cuts the girl off, still clearly irritated</p><p>    "because I'm a million times smarter than you'll ever be and I'm only 15"  she fires back glaring at him, he crosses his arms and turns his attention back to the others trying to ignore his hurt ego</p><p>    "we have made some public mistakes an now we need to get on their good side" nat confirms</p><p>    "wait hold on back up did you just agree with me? Is that what just happened?" Tony asks looking at his daughter with a smirk on his face</p><p>    "oh now I wanna take It back"</p><p>    "nope to late ok case closed I win" He says</p><p>-</p><p>After the Vienna accords ended with an explosion Cap, rather than helping deiced that he would go chase down his old war buddy who the thought was dead, this war buddy happened to be the one who blew up the building killing the king of Wakanda. needless to say Steve Rodgers had messed up big time and screwed them all over. They had captured Bucky as well as Cap and  Sam and intended to lock them up for being war criminals. Maddie stands at the end of the hall watching as they begin Steve and Sam</p><p>    " ross wants you prosecuted" Tony says</p><p>    "i'm not getting that shield back am I?" Steve asks</p><p>    "now Its the governments property wings too" Tony says walking out of the room</p><p>    "that's cold" sam comments</p><p>    "warmer than jail" the girl sasses before taking a seat outside of the conference room where Dad is talking with Steve and listen in on what he's saying</p><p>    "how's Maddie doing? she seems better, more stable, confident" Steve asks</p><p>    "she's ok, still trying to teach her control but she's a teenager. Too smart for her own good."</p><p>    "what about pepper where Is she?" Steve asks</p><p>    "we are on a break Its nobody's fault, the kids taking it hard though"</p><p>" A couple years ago when I almost lost Maddie, Pepper made me trash all my suits but I never stopped because I don't wanna stop and the kid, thats our thing. she helped me build the first damn thing. I don't wanna loose pepper so i thought the accords could split the difference" Tony states. With that she'd heard enough and decides to leave the two men to talk, she begins to wander aimlessly around the hallways not paying attention to where she was going. She gasps when she runs straight Into prince T'Challa, she nervously bows and apologizes</p><p>    "no please stand"</p><p>    "you're Madison Stark?" he asks</p><p>    "yes sir I am"</p><p>    "this Is no place for a child, why has he brought you here?" her heart clenches at the familiar words that Pietro had said to her mere seconds before he took his last breath and shakes the thought of him out of her head before looking back up at the man</p><p>    "because I'm a genius" he smiles at her response and opens his mouth to speak when they are suddenly Interrupted by alarms,</p><p>"Barnes" T'Challa and Maddie run downstairs and he attacks Bucky instantly, with no mercy. He quickly gets thrown back so she runs over and tries to fight him hand on hand. He pushes her and she falls to the ground but she gets up and freezes the ground so he falls and then she freezes his leg. He breaks out of It and her dad runs into the room and flashes him with a gun. He easily takes her dad to the ground and the girl runs over to him helping him up, his eyes fall to the wound she had gotten from falling on a shard of glass and they narrow</p><p>    "what the hell were you thinking? he could of killed you!"</p><p>    "he didn't I handled myself!" </p><p>"you're bleeding Madison look at yourself, let's go get you cleaned up" he states leading her to the only person he knew would be able to help which was Natasha. Within a few minutes the older woman had wrapped her wound and sat next to her and her father as the secretary of state reamed their asses for losing their prisoner. </p><p>    "I'm gonna put special ops on this" </p><p>    "what happens when the shooting starts? you gonna kill captain america?" she sasses, not caring how important this man was, nobody was going to hurt her family</p><p>    "all resect you're not gonna solve It this way, let us bring him In" her dad responds</p><p>    "how would that end differently than last time"</p><p>    "because this time I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt, 72 hours guaranteed" Tony reassures</p><p>    "36 hours Barnes, Rogers, Wilson"</p><p>    "thank you sir"</p><p>    "my left arm Is numb Is that normal?" dad asks after he leaves the room</p><p>    "you alright?"</p><p>    "always"</p><p>    "we are seriously understaffed right now" Maddie adds</p><p>    "yeah I could use me a hulk right about now"</p><p>    "you really think he'd be on our side?"</p><p>    "i have an Idea" nat says</p><p>    "me too"</p><p>    "wheres yours?" Maddie asks</p><p>    "downstairs yours?"</p><p>    "Queens" the girl says smirking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie stands In the middle of Peter Parkers room trying to figure out where he would hide his suit, somewhere his aunt would never check but still somewhere fairly easy to get to if needed. She had been keeping tabs on the spider boy for a while now, it wasn't hard to figure out who he was as he was not as careful hiding his identity as he could be. She was exstatic to finally get to meet him it will be nice to finally have someone her age around. She was constantly surrounded by adults, some who never considered her more than a silly child</p><p>    "Friday scan the room"</p><p>    "the suit Is hidden In the attic above your head"</p><p>"thanks your the best" she then raises her eyebrows at the typical teenage room and begins snooping out of curiosity, he has an old computer so she turns It on and there Is a picture of her when she had gotten one of her degrees last year. She giggles and as if on cue the man himself walks into the room with her father tailing him, she takes him in and realizes that he was a heck of a lot cuter in person.</p><p>    "oh my god" he says in shock, she stands and walks over to him holding her hand out laughing as he shakes it nervously and awkwardly.</p><p>    "Hi I'm-"</p><p>    "I know who you are"</p><p>    "I can see that" Tony says looking at his computer, Peter runs over and shuts off the screen with flaming red cheeks and then walks back over to them.</p><p>    "anyway look I defiantly didn't apply for your grant"</p><p>    "us first" Tony replies then he holds up his phone and plays a video of Peter as spider boy.</p><p>    "thats you" Maddie says pointing to him</p><p>    "uh no"</p><p>    "uh yeah, look at you go wow stopping a car 3000 pounds 40 miles an hour, thats not easy"</p><p>"thats all on youtube thats all fake Its all done on a computer" Peter says quickly trying to defend himself, Tony sends his daughter a look and she walks over to where is attic looking at it before picking up the bat he had in the corner of his room and using it to open the latch causing the familiar suit to fall in front of her face, Peter panics and grabs the suit throwing It Into his laundry basket</p><p>    "so your the spider-boy"</p><p>    "I'm Spiderman" he corrects sheepishly</p><p>    "not In that onesie your not"</p><p>    "its not a onesie"</p><p>    "who else knows?" Tony asks</p><p>    "nobody" Peter says shaking his head</p><p>    "not even your aunt?"</p><p>    "no If she knew she would freak out and when she freaks out I freak out" peter says</p><p>    "You know what, I think Its really cool" Maddie responds holding his webbing before throwing It at him, he catches It without even looking.</p><p>    "reflexes are off the chart, who made It?"</p><p>    "I did" he replies, she nods and smiles at him, she was impressed which was saying a lot. It took a lot to impress someone like Maddie Stark who came from a long line of living legends and was well on the way of becoming one herself. </p><p>    "Lordy can you even see out of these" Tony asks holding the goggles to his eyes</p><p>    "yes I can. When It happened my senses were dialed to 11 and theres way to much input they kinda help me focus" Peter responds taking It from his hands</p><p>    "you're In dire need of an upgrade"</p><p>    "why are you doing this? Whats your MO?" Maddie questions</p><p>    "because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months. I read books I build computers and yeah I would love to play football but I didn't then so I shouldn't now"</p><p>    "sure because you're different"</p><p>    "exactly but I can't tell anybody that so I'm not. If you can do the things that I can but you don't and then the bad things happen they happen because of you"</p><p>    "so you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part" Tony nods</p><p>    "yeah just looking out for the little guy that's what It Is"</p><p>    "gotta passport?"</p><p>    "no I don't even have a license" Peter admits</p><p>    "ever been to Germany?"</p><p>    "no"</p><p>    "you'll love It" Maddie says smiling at the boy</p><p>    "I can't go to Germany I got homework"</p><p>    "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just says that" she says, following her dad as they walk out of the room peter shoots a web at dad's hand and he sticks to the door.</p><p>    "don't tell aunt may"</p><p>    "alright Spiderman, now get me out of this" Tony commands</p><p>    "right yeah"</p><p>-</p><p>    "listen guys before anything happens I need you two to stick together, watch each others backs" Tony instructs the teens as they arrive at the airport they tracked Steve and his team to</p><p>    "ok"</p><p>"yeah o-of course Mr. Stark" Peter says clearly nervous for what is about to go down, Maddie nudges his shoulder as if to say it would be fine and begins hovering in her air along with her father and Rhodey. They land on the ground in front of Steve and his people </p><p>"Isn't It weird when you run Into people at the airport?" Tony asks as Steve walks closer to them with Sam and Bucky following close behind him, the girl feels her heart clench at the thought of actually fighting abasing them, this was her family.</p><p>    "defiantly weird" she agrees</p><p>    "its hydra their behind all of this" Steve calls just as T'Challa lands on the other side of Natasha glaring at the group across the way</p><p>    "Captain"</p><p>    "your highness"</p><p>    "anyway Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you In that was 24 hours ago help a brother out?" Tony asks</p><p>    "you're after the wrong guy"</p><p>    "your war buddy killed 5 innocent people yesterday" Maddie speaks </p><p>    "and there are 5 more just like him, we can't let the doctor find them first"</p><p>    "steve you know whats about to happen do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" nat asks</p><p>    "alright I've run out of patience" then her dad calls for peter and he flips In and steals caps shield and lands next to her holding it proudly</p><p>    "nice job kid" Tony praises Peter who stands proudly on the truck</p><p>    "thanks well I could of stuck the landing a little better but new suit, wait It's nothing It's perfect thank you" Peter rambles nervously</p><p>    "its good, no need to start a conversation" </p><p>    "Captain big fan, I'm Spiderman" Peter says happily waving at the iconic solider</p><p>    "yeah we'll talk about It later"</p><p>    "hey everyone" </p><p>    "alright lang" Cap calls, out of nowhere a man appears in front of Peter and knocks him down before grabbing Cap's shield and handing it to him. Maddie notices that he had done some new recruiting as well.</p><p>    "ah great two In the parking garage one Is Wanda I'll go grab her"</p><p>    "Barnes and Wilson are In the airport" </p><p>    "Barnes Is mine" T'Challa calls before breaking off into a sprint</p><p>    "Mr. Stark what should I do?" Peter asks</p><p>    "what we discussed web them up and watch Maddie's back" Tony responds</p><p>"Spidey can I have lift?" Maddie asks running over to him, she could have used to own suit but in all honesty she wanted to get closer to the boy. She had only known him a short amount of time but could already feel herself developing a small crush on him. </p><p>"uh y-yeah of course" he stutters, she wraps her arms around his neck and they swing to the top of the airport, he then breaks the glass and the two swing In and he hits sam while she goes for Bucky. She knocks him down and freezes his arm to the ground but he easily breaks out of It, he gets up an goes to punch her but she dodges it and before she can send one back Peter catches his arm</p><p>    "whoah you have a metal arm" Peter admires looking at it for a few seconds before getting ripped away by Sam as they begin fighting again. Maddie ducks as the long haired man throws yet another punch and kicks him in the neck and leg taking him to the ground before pinning his body</p><p>    "look kid you got the wrong guy"</p><p>    "I'm sorry but I don't have a choice" Peter shoots down Sam and he lands right next to them causing the girl to lose her grip,  Peter swings down and shoots a web at Bucky and sam's hands and walks over to where the girl stood looking at them</p><p>"guys look I'd love to keep this up but I promised Mr. Stark that I would do a good job here today so I'm really sorry" then he aims at the two men on the floor but one of Sam's drones drags Peter out of the airport, the girl grabs onto him and tries to pull him back but the drone ends up dragging her as well. It drops them midair and she prepares for the worst but Peter lands on his feet and catches her just In time</p><p>"thank you Spidey"</p><p>"uh yeah no problem" he says nervously, Peter and Maddie make their way back to where the rest of them are fighting and they spot Steve throw something and suddenly a huge truck Is headed straight for Natasha, It lands and explodes. She instantly jumps into action and runs over and put the fire out with water before returning to where the rest of her team stood.  Realizing that they were are all standing face to face and she knew this Is not gonna be good. As if on cue they all start running at each other and she takes on Wanda with Peter. The girl throws ice at her but she deflects them and sends a large white Honda hurdling towards her, Maddie dodges it and the witch waits no time before she she throws her Into a truck watching as she falls to the ground holding her shoulder.  As she turns and runs back to the fight Maddie lifts her hand and throws a large ice block at the girl giggles as she falls to the ground, however her attention turns from Wanda when she spots Peter talking to Cap a few yards away, suddenly Cap throws his shield at the peg of the lift peter Is standing under, It falls on him but he catches It and struggles to hold It up. Maddie runs over and uses water to lift It up so he can get out.</p><p>    "you good?"</p><p>    "yeah you?"</p><p>"always" they turn at the sound of loud footsteps and they take in the sight of ant-man who is now ginormous. Ant Man throws Rhodey to the ground and Peter goes and shoots a web and is able to catch the man him before he can hit the plane. Rhodey fly's back and Scott throws a wing off the plane at her dad which explodes. So she quickly puts out the fire. She starts throwing ice at Scott to get him to fall as Peter swings around him and webs him up</p><p>    "hey guys ever see that really old movie empire strikes back?" Peter asks Into the earpiece</p><p>    "Jesus tony how young Is this kid?" Rhodey asks</p><p>    "he's Maddie's age"</p><p>    "you know that part when they are on the snow planet?" Peter asks</p><p>    "he's gotta point" Maddie adds</p><p>    "ok Tony go high, Maddie freeze the ground and try to knock him off his feet" Rhodey says</p><p>    "I got It"  The girl does as told and bends down placing her hand on the concrete watching as the ground freezes over, Scott slips a bit but Is able to stay up, so as Peter webs him up Maddie helps by throwing several huge ice blocks at him</p><p>    "Peter!" Maddie yells watching as Ant Man falls to the ground but not before knocking Peter into a drop box. He hits hard creating a dent before falling to the ground limp, she runs over to him and falls to her knees placing her hand on his arm causing him to shoot up and freak out</p><p>    "its ok, Its just me"</p><p>    "oh hey that was scary" he admits taking off his mask, watching as Tony lands a few feet away worried that his kids were injured</p><p>    "you guys ok?"</p><p>    "yeah I'm good I can do this" Peter says</p><p>    "no stay down, don't make me call aunt may, you're done both of you. Maddie him take back to the hotel and be safe" dad says to his daughter</p><p>    "you too" she says knowing not to argue with him about this in front of Peter</p><p>     "always"</p><p>    "wait Mr. Stark, nah I'm done" Peter says, she helps him up and they walk to the helicopter with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and shutting the door</p><p>    "buckle up" she says as she starts the engine and places the headphone on her head</p><p>    "you know how to fly this?"</p><p>    "do you know who I am?" she asks smirking</p><p>-</p><p>    "hey kid how you been?"  Happy asks pulling the girl into a hug as they walk into Peter's large hotel room which her dad had gotten for him.</p><p>    "could be better" she admits</p><p>    "well don't worry you're dads coming back soon, I've gotten word" she nods and he excuses himself for a phone call leaving the two teens alone</p><p>    "you gonna be ok?" she asks</p><p>    "yeah of course I'll be fine"</p><p>    "ok well I'm right next to you so If you need anything come over"</p><p>    "thank you Maddie" he says</p><p>"your welcome Peter" she replies shutting the door to her hotel room, trying to get rid of the blush on her face, she barely know this kid but for some reason he made her really nervous which is something she'd never felt before. She was not used to being around people her own age and especially not cute boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homecoming (age 15)</p><p>After the devastating fight Tony Stark returned back to the hotel to find his daughter pacing, she was horrified when he informed her of what had gone down. Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark were no longer friends, resulting in her entire family being spilt straight down the middle. She was extremely upset and could barely keep it together as her father informed her of her new assignment, since Peter was now emerged in the superhero world he would need someone to watch over him to make sure nothing bad happened. He had to be kept safe because his life would be on both of the Stark's hands, the girl wasn't sure how to feel about this but she knew her dad needed a break and she wasn't going to let this obvious opportunity to live a semi normal teenage life pass. By the time Happy pulled up to the curb of Peters apartment Tony had bought out the apartment above his and gotten her into his high school. Both were nervous as this would be her very first solo mission, but she knew that she could handle it, Peter Parker couldn't be that hard to babysit</p><p>    "so I can keep the suit?" Peter asks hopefully</p><p>    "yeah that's what we were just talking about, but do me a favor Happy and Maddie are kinda your point guys so don't stress them out, don't so anything stupid I've seen his cardiogram"</p><p>    "ok"</p><p>    "don't do anything I would do, and also don't do anything I wouldn't do there's a little grey area there and that's where you operate"</p><p>    "would that mean that I'm an Avenger?" Peter asks</p><p>    "no"</p><p>    "so when's our next mission?"</p><p>    "uh we'll call you"</p><p>    "do you have my number?"</p><p>"no we'll call you, as in someone will call you" Tony says reaching over and opening Peters door, but however Peter takes this the wrong way and hugs him happily, the girl laughs as he informs the boy that they aren't there yet. Tony gets out of the car and places his hands on his daughters shoulders not quite ready to let her go</p><p>    "do you want me to walk you in?"</p><p>    "no its alright"</p><p>    "ok listen If you need anything call me"</p><p>    "I will"</p><p>    "are you sure about this, you know I can get someone else to watch over him?" he asks, the girl turns and look back at Peter who was watching the two with a super adorable confused look on his face</p><p>    "yes Dad I'm sure, I'm perfectly capable babysitting him"</p><p>    "babysitting?" Peter pips in, both Stark's glance at him but quickly turn back to each other and continue on their conversation causing Peter to frown</p><p>    "Dad I'm gonna be fine, don't worry about me I have everything under control"</p><p>    "ok" he says then he pulling her into a hug tightly</p><p>    "bye Dad"</p><p>    "Bye kid, hey listen Peter no funny business ok?"</p><p>"what yeah of course not what-" before the boy can finish his sentence the man adored by all had already driven off without further notice, he was never one for showing emotions. She knew that he meant well and felt comfort in the fact that he was beginning to trust her, though this wasn't a big task and she could do it in her sleep. If she could successfully do this then maybe he would trust her with bigger things in the future</p><p>"so you're my babysitter?"</p><p>" I prefer to think of it as a new best friend" he doesn't respond and turns and walks to the door of his building which he opens and holds for her despite his irritation at the situation, he didn't need a babysitter or a new best friend. Though there was a small part of him that was extremely excited to spend more time with her. The two walk up the creaky steps in silence and down the hall to his apartment</p><p>    "do you uh wanna come in?"</p><p>    "I would but I need to go get my stuff unpacked, but hey I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for school"</p><p>    "your coming to school with me? I thought you already graduated collage?"</p><p>    "well I did, but I was 8 when I was in high school so I never really got to experience it"</p><p>    "well goodnight see you tomorrow"</p><p>"goodnight Peter see you" He shuts the door and the girl smiles before walking up another flight to her new home, she unlocks the door and notices the boxes full of her tech was here, she smiles and mentally thanks her dad. Before the fight with Steve the Starks had been in the middle of a competition to see who could create a nanotech suit first, she was determined to win and make sure her's was better than her old man's. The girl sighs and takes a seat on the mattress that had been placed in the middle of the bedroom and looks out the window into the dark Queen streets, this was her chance to start over and be normal. She was determined to live a virtually normal life as best she could with the time she had here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 MONTHS LATER</p><p>Needless to say that being a normal high school student was way out of the question for Maddie Stark. Every student knew exactly who she was and for the first few weeks bugged her to no end about all things Avengers related, they begged her to show off her powers but she would always refuse. Her fame instantly brought her popularity but she knew it was fake, nobody genuinely liked her, they liked the fact that she was a hero. She was convinced that they all tried to remain on her good side so she didn't loose control and hurt them, however that was her own mind spinning tricks. She had decided to join the academic decathalon team seeing as sports would be unfair, she had to keep herself dialed down as best she could however, as cocky as it sounds the girl could answer every single question that she was asked but she didn't want to make it all about her. She also joined the study buddies club and helped other students who were struggling in their classes, it was not surprising that most of the football team had suddenly needed help with their grades so they all came to her. She didn't mind, helping was what she was best at, it helped her keep the loneliness at bay. When the girl wasn't with Peter, who only focused his attention on being a hero, she was with her new friend Liz who also joined study buddies and academic decathlon team. Liz was the only person in the school that didn't care about her extra curricular activities and they got along swimmingly. Maddie and Peter were close now, she promised him to be a friend rather than a babysitter and thats exactly what she did. They both enjoyed spending time with one another as there was nobody else they could fully be themselves around, and unfortunately all the time spent together caused feelings to develop on both sides, however both chose to ignore them. However at the end of the day Maddie always had to go home to her empty apartment, where all the thoughts about her family would haunt her at night.</p><p>    "sup Penis Parker" a voice yells causing Maddie to snap out of her trance, she looks up to see the biggest idiot of all time Flash flipping Peter off while driving by. The kid for some reason thought it was funny to make fun of him and she couldn't stand it and turned glaring at him</p><p>    "piss off asshole!" she yells causing Flash to flinch before speeding away, she smirks knowing that just like everyone else at this school they were all somewhat afraid and intimated by her. </p><p>    "you don't need to do that"</p><p>    "of course I do your my friend Peter and he shouldn't be treating you like that"</p><p>    " A thank you would be nice" she comments sarcastically</p><p>"thanks" he says with a small smile on his face, she nods and pats his back before turning and opening her locker and grabbing her books. Once she holds them tightly against her chest she slams it shut and turns leaning against them waiting for Peter to get his stuff before Ned could come and bother her with anymore questions like he did every single day.</p><p>    "join me and we'll build my new lego death star" the voice she was dreading speaks causing them both to turn and look at him, the girl rolls her eyes as he holds up the large lego box</p><p>    "what no way that's awesome how many pieces?"</p><p>    "3,803 wanna build it tonight?"</p><p>    "I can't I got the Stark Internship" Peter says sadly, glancing at the red head girl before they turn and walk down the hall together</p><p>    "yeah yeah"</p><p>    "well hopefully it will turn into a job"</p><p>"oh shoot I gotta go, I need to talk to Liz about the color scheme for Homecoming see you later" she says before walking over to the taller girl and smiling at her as they discuss the plans for the dance. Peter watches in awe as she smiles and clears his throat shaking the thought of how beautiful she looks out of his head.</p><p>    "bro seriously when are you gonna grow a pair and just tell her?"</p><p>    "I can't man do you know who's she's related to? I'd be dead meat before I got the words out"</p><p>-</p><p>"did Maddie get a new jacket?" Peter asks as both he and Ned watching Maddie and Liz put up the homecoming poster in the cafeteria. She had a oversized black jean jacket with a tank underneath, paired with tight black jeans which showed off her legs.  Needless to say the two boys weren't the only one's staring. Peter hated the fact that he couldn't just walk up to her and spill everything, the prying gazes of the other boys made him angry, he didn't want anyone else to look at her that way.</p><p>    "no she just hasn't worn it with that shirt yet" Ned confirms </p><p>    "Peter we gotta talk about this Maddie Liz situation"</p><p>    "what is there to talk about? its not like I got nervous and told the girl I have a crush on that I like a different girl because she caught me off guard and made me nervous"</p><p>    "bro"</p><p>    "god I know I'm such an idiot" Peter says placing his head in his hands trying to erase that memory from his head, he still couldn't believe he told Maddie Stark, the girl he'd had a major crush on since the moment he met her that he was interested in somebody else.</p><p>    "look dude you gotta tell her how you feel, lying to her about your crush on Liz is stupid. I mean she's totally in to you"</p><p>    "wha -what no she's not. she see's me as a friend ned"</p><p>-</p><p>"what is the stongest metal on planet earth?" Liz asks the panel, Maddie leans forward and waits for someone to answer first before she jumped in, they were practicing for the big Washington meet that would be happening in a few days. She was extremely excited to go to another state a visit on behalf of her school rather than going somewhere on behalf of the Avengers. After a minute of silence Maddie presses her buzzer and Liz points to her</p><p>    "Vibranium"</p><p>    "that's correct" she says as all of their attention shifts to Peter who finally walks in deciding to join. Rather than taking a seat at the panel he not so quietly informs Liz that he won't be coming to the competition because of the 'internship'</p><p>    "Parker you've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark"</p><p>    "I'm actually pretty close with him"</p><p>    "yeah and I have a date with black widow" flash shoots back, Maddie turns and looks at him with her eyebrows raised</p><p>    "shut up Flash"</p><p>"right sorry" he says instantly, she smirks at the scene of him cowering down to her as soon as she stares in his direction. He didn't even try to act like he liked her, that boy was straight up terrified of Maddie and she was glad for it. It meant that she could get him to shut the hell up whenever she wanted, especially when he kept talking shit about Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the bell rings Peter and Maddie are basically running out of school so they could get out before anyone saw them, he jumps the fence landing perfectly and looks back at her smirking. She nods her head impressed with him form and runs forward using Ice to lift herself off the ground and landing directly beside him. Before taking off she turns the ice into water so it wouldn't look suspicious and they both take off ready to fight 'crime'. Their first stop is to their favorite sandwich shop where they order the same sandwich everyday, once they grab the food they run to a nearby alleyway and the girl presses the button on her necklace that was gifted to her by her father, he had made it of uranium and she spent a few days programming it to match up with her suit. She had been working hard to revamp her old suit, she needed to make sure it had the nano tech but she also wanted a few new toys included and it was taking a lot longer than she thought. For now she had to settle with her own version of the iron man suit that she had designed to be more form fitting and rather than the red and gold she had black and blue.</p><p>All in all Maddie watches Peter stop someone from stealing a bike, help a women with directions, impress some guys and mess around a whole bunch. Peter had made her promise not to intervene unless absolutely necessary because he wanted to be able to do this alone, so she agreed and watched from afar as he does his best to help others. She appreciated his spirit, he was a kind soul who only wanted to help, the world could use more men like him.  As the sun sets the two sit on a balcony eating the sandwiches while Peter try's to get ahold of Happy for the millionth time. like always he gets the voicemail, Peter leaves a message about what's going on, and she sighs feeling bad. She knew exactly how he was feeling, not being able to help with things that actually matter was very frustrating</p><p>The nice sunset was ruined as the two spot a bunch of robbers wearing masks headed towards a small bank a few blocks away.  Peter goes in first and leans awkwardly against the door, while she stands next to him with her arms crossed, she was letting Peter take control of this to see how well he did, ready to intervene if needed.  He does well and gets control until one of the guys uses a weapon that stops Peter from moving and stops him midair, she frowns and instantly jumps into action.  She freezes the man with the weird weapon to the wall and snatches the weapon from his grasps while Peter takes out the other guys. Out of nowhere a guy wearing a hulk mask holds up this gun looking thing and points it at the two, he presses the trigger and a large beam shoots out towards them, Peter is quick to push the girl out of the way narrowly dodging it, however the man loses control and sets their favorite deli across the street on fire, Peter handles the fire while Maddie freezes the men to the ground ready for the police to take them away. Once the two regroup in the alleyway they both when they realize their stuff has been stolen, she sighs and they head back to the apartment building. While peter sneaks into his room Maddie goes into her place and sets the odd weapon down on her table before removing her suit and climbing down the fire escape. She knocks on the window and both Peter who is standing in only his underwear and Ned look at her with wide eyes, Peter walk over and opens the window and she ducks in looking at the boys confused, trying to ignore the beautiful set of abs in front of her</p><p> She knocks on the window and both Peter who is standing in only his underwear and Ned look at her with wide eyes, Peter walk over and opens the window and she ducks in looking at the boys confused, trying to ignore the beautiful set of abs in fro...</p><p>    "Ned what are you doing here?" she asks worried that he'd seen something he shouldn't have</p><p>    "wait does she know?"</p><p>    "know what?" </p><p>    "he's Spiderman!"</p><p>    "yes of course I know Ned I'm the one who recruited him" she says as the boy's mouth drops further as he stares at his two best friends in shock. A sudden knock on the door sounds and May walks in staring at Peter with a frown on her face at his lack of clothing</p><p>    "that turkey meatloaf rescipe is a disaster lets go to dinner, thai? Ned Maddie wanna come?"</p><p>    "no they gotta thing"</p><p>    "yeah that sounds great actually" Maddie interrupts earning a look from Peter, she shrugs and ned shakes his head declining respectfully. </p><p>    "ok great we're happy to have you. Peter maybe put on some clothes" May states staring at her nephew weirdly before closing the door leaving the three teens alone. </p><p>    "no one knows besides Maddie and Mr Stark because they made my suit" Peter whisper shouts while putting on a shirt</p><p>    "Tony Stark made you that? oh my god are you an Avenger?"</p><p>    "basically" Peter says quietly, the girl coughs which earns a glare from the boy </p><p>"Ned you can't tell anybody about this you gotta keep it a secret" Maddie says staring at him seriously, Ned promises to not tell anyone and then he starts attacking the two with questions like he had when she had first arrived at their school attached to Peter's side, the two promise to tell him all about it tomorrow. Finally they get him out an Peter leans against the door and runs his hands through his hair clearly stressed, she sighs and walks over to him before putting her hands on his shoulders causing him to look at her</p><p>    "Spidey everything is gonna be ok  Ned won't say anything"</p><p>    "I hope not"</p><p>    "he won't, now get dressed I'm starving"</p><p>-</p><p>    "you're distracted all the time..." May says as the three of them sit at a Thai restaurant, however both teens were watching the story on the news about the bank and the sandwich shop they had dealt with just a few hours before</p><p>    "if either of you spot something like that happening you turn and you run away"</p><p>    "yeah of course"</p><p>    "hey May I just wanted to thank you for everything you've been doing for me these past couple months, seriously I couldn't thank you enough It gets really lonely eating by myself everyday" Maddie says genuinely</p><p>    "aww sweetie of course, if you don't mind me asking why are you staying here? Where's your dad?"</p><p>    "I'm Peter's mentor for the internship, I'm here to make everything easier for him, and make sure he's ok"</p><p>    "aww honey that's so sweet of you, but it must be hard being so young and living alone"</p><p>"its not so bad I mean if I get lonely I just knock on Peter's window" she admits before her brain can process the words, she internally curses herself out as May smiles at the both of them and Peter looks down with a blush on his face. This is why she stuck to astrophysics, not boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To their luck Ned Leeds had come over to Peter's apartment that morning and demanded they all walked to school together so he could ask his pressing questions. They walked for blocks and he had one after another about both Peter and Maddie's abilities, the girl had to applaud him because he was relentless. She loved the kid and enjoyed spending time with him, it was nice to have a normal friend but sometimes he could get on her last nerve with the damn questions. When it got too much she would have to take a deep breath and think about where he was coming from, this was all brand new to him and it was very exciting for someone who'd never been around it, she assumed. A silence falls upon the three as they pass by the sandwich shop from the previous night, the firefighters had stopped the fire but it was burnt down, and they were lucky nobody got hurt.</p><p>     "woah you two were here last night you could of died" he says neither of them answer as they just look at the scene in front of them feeling very guilty that they had caused the shop to catch on fire.</p><p>    "do you lay eggs?"</p><p>     "what no" Peter answers quickly as he laughs at the boys odd questions, Maddie bursts into laughter nudging him on the shoulder</p><p>    "are you sure?"</p><p>    "yes Maddie I'm sure I don't lay eggs"</p><p>    "bummer"</p><p>Hours later the trio sit in their gym class as they prepare for todays class, fitness testing. She had no idea what that meant but assumed she would be fine as for the last five years she'd trained for hours every single day without fail. Their teacher places a tape inside of an old tv and instructs them to be quite and watch, the girls heart stops when the sight of Steve Rodgers himself appears as he talks about the importance of health. It hurt her heart to see him as the last time they'd seen each other they were fighting. He was and still is her family and she would do anything to make things go back to the way before.</p><p>    "so you know him?" Ned whispers</p><p>    "yeah we met, I stole his shield"</p><p>    "Are you ok?"</p><p>    "what? yeah I'm fine" she says looking up at Peter who was concerned by the look on her face, he'd never seen her so sad</p><p>    "you miss him"</p><p>"yeah, I miss all of them" she confirms, Peter nudges her and places his large hand on hers hoping to give her comfort. She smiles and turns her attention back to the video. After the very insightful video featuring her mentor the class splits up in order to get the testing done efficiently. Peter and Ned were up first as the girl watches from afar as he does his sit ups easily. The girl was trying extremely hard to ignore the conversation that was happening between Liz's popular friends because it was making her nauseous at the thought, they thought it'd be a good idea to play F, Marry, Kill Avengers addition with the youngest member of the team sitting right next to them</p><p>    "I'd F Iron Man marry Thor and kill Hulk" One of the girls says she scrunches up her nose at the thought</p><p>    "Maddie?"</p><p>    "they're my family I can't answer that"</p><p>    "choose one to marry at least" Liz says</p><p>"ok hmm" she pauses thinking about how she could answer all of them were like her family and she never looked at them as anything different. They had helped raise her, however she glances at the boy who she'd developed a crush on and notices that he and Ned were listening to her conversation intently, without thinking she blurts out an answer that causes Peter to about choke on his own spit</p><p>    "uhh I think maybe Spiderman"</p><p>    "really?" a girl asks, Maddie tears her gaze away from the man himself who's mouth could have been on the floor if it fell any further</p><p>    "I mean Maddie you know him is he cute?"</p><p>    "I've never seen his face" she responds before excusing herself to go use the restroom, as she enters she takes a seat on the bench and buries her head in her hands cursing herself, how could she have said that? right in front of him.</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie had decided to skip the party that she was invited to that night, Liz begged her to go and introduce her to Spiderman who was apparently going to make an appearance, but the girl could not muster the courage to go to that party after what she had said. It was humiliating, so Peter was going to have to watch himself because she had a nano tech suit to work on before she lost the bet with era father. Speaking of the devil she only got a few hours of work in before her phone rings, she frowns when she sees the ID</p><p>    "hey dad what's up"</p><p>    "I need you to get to Peter now he's in trouble"</p><p>    "what yeah ok where is he?"</p><p>"I just sent you his location to your suit" She hangs up and suits up instantly before tracking Peters location and flying over to him. She gets to the lake just in time to see a man with mechanical wings flying around with Peter held tightly in its feet.  She shoots a large ice block at the man and he whips around looking at her before he releases Peter, he falls through the air and before she can catch him he lands directly into the lake. The girl lands on top of the playground structure and raises her hand trying to sense his body in the water before lifting him out of the freezing water and over to her, as if on cue on of her dad's iron man suits approaches them and begins scolding the teens</p><p>    "what were you thinking?"</p><p>    "the guy with the wings is the source of the weapons I gotta take him down"</p><p>    "take him down now huh? there are people who handle this sort of thing"</p><p>    "the Avengers?" Peter asks</p><p>    "no its a little below their pay grade"</p><p>    "you didn't have to come all the way out here we had that we were both fine"</p><p>    "oh I'm not here thank god this place has wifi or you would be toast right now, I called Maddie as soon as Happy told me what you were up to. Your lucky she got to you in time. Look just forget the volture guy please" Tony says</p><p>    "Dad we can handle this! Why won't you let us take care of it?" Maddie asks defending her friend, if there was a bad guy they couldn't let him continue on they had to stop him, that was their job</p><p>    "why?! Because I said so!"</p><p>    "I told you to stay close to the ground help the little people can't you just be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman?"</p><p>    "but I'm ready for more than that now"</p><p>    "no your not"</p><p>    "that is not what you thought when I took on Captain America"</p><p>    "Peter if cap wanted to lay you out he would of" Maddie admits</p><p>"listen if you two come across these weapons again call happy" Tony says before ending the call, the teens watch as the suit disappears from their sight and they sigh. Maddie looks up to her friend to find him shivering and she reaches up his chest and drags all of the water off of his body before throwing it in the lake, he smiles softly at her before hoping down to the ground and offering a hand, she takes it and he gently helps her down. As the two walk down the road Peter rants about his frustrations and she just listens knowing how frustrating it can be</p><p>"stay close to the ground what is he talking about?" he says before stopping, she turns to look at him with a confused look on her face when she realizes what he was looking at, there was a glowing stone laying on someones lawn. They share a look and approach it, she lifts the object up surrounding it in a bubble of water and brings it to her hands looking at it in wonder</p><p>"this is from the Chatari attack, Peter these are the gems that powered their weapons"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie sits next to Peter and Ned as the trio examine the glowing power source from the dreadful attack that changed the world forever. Neither of them knew exactly what to do with it, she wasn't familiar with anything concerning the Chatari and not to mention she didn't have access to her extremely high tech lab back at the avengers facility, if they went there her father would know what they were up to. She watches as Peter tries his best to examine the 'glowy thingy' however she gasps when he hits it with a hammer</p><p>"Peter you have to be careful!" she warns taking it from him, the gem had an outer shell that seemed to be protecting it and she wanted to take it off, so she removes the wires that surround it and holds her hand out for the screwdriver, Peter hands it to her and she carefully takes it before holding her hand out for pliers. He hands them to her and she uses them to lift them gem and look at it closer</p><p>"lets go to the lab after class and figure out what this power source is" she says, the trio walk out of the room and head down the hallway ready for class when they spot two men walking towards them, Peter recognizes one of them and pulls Maddie back into the other hall way, she looks at him in confusion before staring at Ned who kept walking. He passes by the men without a problem before looking back at them questionably</p><p>"thats one of the guys that tried to kill me" Peter whispers in her ear causing her to shiver, they both realize that she was backed into his chest and his arms were wrapped around her protectively, he drops his arms and moves forward watching as they walk by not noticing them</p><p>"we gotta follow them to see if they can lead us to the guy with wings, I'll go you stay here and keep watch" Peter runs into the shop following where he men had just gone and she holds her breath praying that they wouldn't notice him, and after a few seconds she gasps when the men exit the classroom with Peter nowhere to be seen. She sighs in relief and turns pretending to open a locker hiding her face as they walk past her mumbling about how the power surge came from that spot, she frowns realizing that they knew how to track the weapons when Peter runs over to her with a smirk on his face</p><p>"I planted a tracking device on them, now all we have to do is wait"</p><p>-</p><p>Peter had decided to come with Ned and Maddie to the competition as it would bring him much closer to where he could track down the men. He was one step closer to figuring out this whole mystery but he still had one issue, Maddie. He didn't want her to get involved because he wanted to do this on his own, he hated the fact that he had a babysitter to begin with, and there was no way he could prove himself to Mr. Stark if he didn't get anything done. He hated lying to her but he had to after she told him he needed to calm down with all of the searching, she didn't understand like he thought she did. He was currently sitting on his motel room bed trying to take out the tracking device that the Starks had placed inside his suit before the door opens revealing Maddie, she looks at him with a frown on his face as she notices his suit sitting in pile on the floor</p><p>    "what are you doing?"</p><p>    "uh nothing"</p><p>    "listen peter I know you wanna get this guy, but just forget about it for tonight ok? we can call my dad-"</p><p>    "no we don't need to call him, I'm just taking a look, I'm not actually gonna go after him"</p><p>    "good, now if you decide to go after him come get me and I'll go with you. I can't have you going alone and getting hurt."</p><p>    "yeah of course"</p><p>    "well everyones gonna go swimming you guys should join" Maddie says with a small smile as she holds her towel tightly against her chest</p><p>    "yeah maybe later" he says smiling back, he watches as she walks out of the room and down to the rest of the kids as she talks and laughs with them. He wanted more than anything to join but he couldn't, he had a mission to complete.</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie Stark was pissed to say the least, because she waited for Peter to show up to the competition but he never did, he lied to her and left to go track down the men after she specifically asked him not to. She was practically seething the entire way up the Washington monument,  Ned stood next to her not knowing what to say, he felt guilty for helping his friend lie to her but she wasn't upset at him. Something catches the girls eye and she looks around for the source of the light that had just flashed and looks down to see Ned's backpack glowing purple, before she can warn anyone the backpack explodes and knocks the elevator off of its hinges. The students scream as they hang by only one wire,  Maddie takes a deep breath and picking herself off of the ground</p><p>"everyone its gonna be ok just try not to move" she reassures them before placing her hand on the side of the elevator wall, she freezes the side and watches as the ice travels to the wire and seals it allowing them to sit steady, she quickly moves over to the side and pries open the doors thanking the lord that they had made it to the top and moves out of the way ushering the other students off of the elevator</p><p>"hurry up guys" she says as the ice begins to crack, she refreezes it but it seems like the weight is too much, she holds on as long as she can before the ice breaks and the elevator falls through the air. The sound of a web shooting causes the girl to look up and she feels the elevator begin pulled back up to the top, she sighs in relief as Liz wasn't able to make it off either. The top of the elevator is ripped off and she looks up at the boy who holds his hand out to her</p><p>"Spidey get her out first" she says gesturing to Liz, the web breaks and they begin fall, Peter catches Liz and pulls her up just in time and the girl grits her teeth as she tries to think about what to do to get out, she takes a deep breath calming her racing heart before using ice shards and stabbing them into the wall to pull herself to the top before jumping off of the falling elevator and jamming the ice into the thick walls. She continues to slide down before the ice catches on something and allows her to stop, she looks down and gulps at the long way down before leaning into the wall trying to stay calm. She could hear students and the teacher screaming for her but she couldn't move, it was like she was stuck.</p><p>"take my hand" a familiar voice says softly, the girl unscrews her eyes and stares at the wall not able to pull herself away enough to even look at the boy</p><p>"Maddie look at me" she closes her eyes tightly once again taking a deep breath before she does as told and turns her head looking at him, she looks at his outstretched and then down at the bottom of the tower before pulling herself closer to the wall again trying to ignore her shaking hands. This was bringing back too many memories about the day she had obtained her powers, she was in the exact situation with her father and he said he wouldn't let her fall and he did, she would have died without her powers.</p><p>    "you have to let go"</p><p>    "I can't" she whimpers </p><p>    "I won't let you fall I promise" he says reaching out further, but he couldn't go much more otherwise the line would break. She reaches out one of her hands and grabs onto his while sill clutching tightly onto the other one.</p><p>"come on you're almost there, I got you" the girl takes a deep breath before letting go of the ice and allowing Peter to pull her up and into his embrace. She clutches onto him as tightly as she can while he brings them back to the top of the elevator, once they make it Ned and the teacher help her onto the platform and she leans on him for support before turning to thank her friend but realizing that he was gone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"where are you going?" Maddie asks as she ducks though Peter's window, the boy jumps and turns to look at her trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was fully suited up without her. It had been a few days since the whole fiasco at the Washington memorial and the two hadn't spoken about it since, she was upset with him for lying to her but he saved her life and everyone else. She felt that if they could just continue working together to solve the Falcon issue then things would be ok, she wouldn't have to address anything. </p><p>    "oh uh hey Maddie, I uh I'm gonna go do the normal" he says nervously laughing</p><p>    "ok well I'm gonna be working on some new nano tech for my suit so don't do anything stupid for the next couple hours ok?"</p><p>    "I won't"</p><p>    "hey Peter any new leads on the vulture?" she asks curiously</p><p>    "no nope none"</p><p>    "ok well I'll come over later and we can work on it"</p><p>    "ok sounds good" he responds </p><p>    "bye spidey"</p><p>"bye" he replies watching as she returns back out the window. She walks up the fire escape to her own apartment grabbing a coffee before sitting down at her desk and getting to work, competitions don't win themselves. The hours pass by in the blink of an eye and the girl loses herself in her creations, just like her father she had no ability to know when to call it quits. The girl hears a crash coming from outside her window and frowns before getting up to check it out, she walks over to the window and spiels when she sees her dad fully dressed in his suit, his helmet retracts and her smile falls instantly as she notices his face, he was angry and stressed about something, and her gut told her that it had everything to do with Peter Parker who had been acting strange this morning.</p><p>"dad what are you doing here?"</p><p>"we gotta go get suited up now" Maddie does as told and follows him to a ferry that was just off the coast of the island, she frowns as she realizes that it was split in half and starting to sink. She gasps and flys to the other side of the ferry and starts pushing it towards her dad with water who was pushing the other. Tony Stark launches a few mini drones to help keep the boat stable while they land on the bottom deck, her father sends her a look and she nods raising her hands and pushing all of the water off of the boat and back into the bay, he then uses a laser to connect the to halves together and Maddie sprays a bit of ice on It to cool it down, once they finish they turn to find Peter standing there looking at them in shock. Tony brings them both to the top of a building and takes a deep breath before going off, however Peter being Peter fought back</p><p>    "thoes weapons are out there and we tried to tell you none of this would of happened if you had just listened to us! if you cared you actually be here" he says, Tony Stark instantly steps out of his suit and reveals himself to the teen</p><p>    "I did listen, you do you think called the FBI? Do you know that Maddie and I were the only one's who believed in you, Everyone else said we were crazy recruiting a 14 year old kid when we already have to watch one"</p><p>    "I'm 15"</p><p>    "this is where you zip it alright the adult is talking! what if somebody had died today huh, different story becasue thats on you. An if you died thats on me I don't need that on my conscience"</p><p>    "I'm really disappointed in you, you were supposed to be watching him, making sure he didn't do anything like this!" he says to his daughter</p><p>    "I know Dad I'm sorry"</p><p>    "sorry doesn't cut it I know you've been helping him track this guy down after I clearly said no" </p><p>    " I just wanted to be like you"</p><p>    "and I wanted you to be better!" he says causing the girl to drop her head in shame, she had failed her dad, the one thing she never wanted to do.</p><p>    "ok this isn't working out, i'm gonna need the suit back"</p><p>    "no please I'm nothing without this suit"</p><p>    "then you shouldn't have it" Tony says getting back into his suit, he hovers in the air waiting for his daughter who turns to her friend glaring</p><p>    "I told you to wait for me but you lied! Your so desprate to prove yourself that you lied to my face so you could do it on your own, the first time I thought well he surly learned his lesson but here we are again. I guess I'm the stupid one, I believed you I trusted you."</p><p>    "Maddie I'm sorry please"</p><p>"Peter you could've died! I've lost too many people and I can't lose you too" she says angrily turning away from him and taking off into the air after her father leaving Peter alone with the worst feeling he'd ever had in his entire life. He hated the fact that he hurt her, he never wanted to. He broke both of their trust and he wanted to earn it back. He truly didn't want to lose the girl  he cared about more than anyone else in the world but he had no idea what to do now, had he ruined things for good?</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie didn't bother to wait for Peter over the next few weeks, she just went to school and hung out with Liz, though she still keep an eye on Peter. He had been doing all the normal stuff he did before all this and she was glad to see it, he was getting back to his old self. He's more focused and determined to get through school rather than waiting for the day to end so he could go roam the streets. That same night the ferry incident happened Maddie went home with her father and they talked everything out, neither could stand fighting and it was nice to spend a night in her own bed. But she couldn't' leave school, she wanted to finish it and she also couldn't bring herself to leave Peter completely. Especially since homecoming was around the corner. She really wanted to reconnect with him, it had only been a few weeks but she missed him and didn't want to lose his friendship. After finishing a Spanish test early the girl heads out to the hallway for a much needed break, she had already learned everything offered at this high school so it got boring at times. She smiles as she catches sight of her friend hanging up a poster and walks over to her</p><p>    "hey Liz"</p><p>    "oh hey Maddie"</p><p>    "I can't believe homecoming is finally happening after all the work we've put into it"</p><p>    "I know it's crazy, are you going with anyone?" she asks</p><p>    "uh no"</p><p>    "really that's surprising, every guy I know is like In love with you"</p><p>    "I guess, anyway I'll see you later" she says awkwardly before walking into the bathroom and washing her face with water, she sighs and walks out of the bathroom but stops when she overhears Peter talking to Liz in the hall</p><p>Peter had watched Maddie leave class, and he felt extremely guilty about what had went down between them, they haven't talked in a while and he missed her. He knew that she hated him now and she had a right to, he knew he had really messed up and was afraid he would never be able to fix it. Things have been getting back to normal lately and its nice, but he found himself lonely without Maddie around 24/7. Ned and Peter had talked about him asking her to homecoming but her know she wouldn't say yes, she hated him now. Peter finishes his test a few minutes after Maddie and decides to clear his head, when he exits the class he spots Liz. Seeing her made him remember the big crush he used to have on her before Germany, maybe this was the way to get over someone he could never have,</p><p>    "I guess you already have a date to homecoming" he says</p><p>    "no I've been so busy planning it that I never got around to that part"</p><p>    "you wanna go with me?"</p><p>"yeah sure" she replies casually, Maddie leans against the wall and tries to push back the tears in her eyes, of course it was her. He always had a big thing for Liz, why would he consider Maddie anything else but a babysitter, the girl wipes her eyes before turning and walking back towards the class</p><p>     "Hey Maddie wait"</p><p>    "what Peter?"</p><p>    "are you ok? you seem upset" he asks grabbing her hand gently, she pulls back away from him trying to ignore the look in his eyes as she does</p><p>    "listen Peter I gotta get back to class"</p><p>    "wait I know you probably hate me and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I really miss you"</p><p>    " I miss you too Spidey" she admits</p><p>    "I'm not Spidey anymore" he says</p><p>    "of course you are, you were Spiderman before all of this started. The suit is nothing but spandex with a bunch of toys, you are Spiderman with or without the suit"</p><p>    "so does this mean we're friends again?"</p><p>    "yeah" she says smiling at him, the boy instantly pulls her into a much needed hug smiling at the fact that she didn't hate him. Maybe one day he would have chance with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie walks into the homecoming dance with her arm wrapped around Ned's and smiles as she notices everyone dancing and having a good time she was glad that people were enjoying themselves after she had worked so hard to make sure it was amazing. She instantly spots Liz and notices that she was alone and the boy she had been dying to see wasn't on her arm, as if on cue Peter walks in with a terrified expression on his face, he walks up to Liz and says something. Her face falls and he runs out of the gym, Maddie and Ned share a look before following after him, as they make their way through the hallways looking for their friend the girl kicks her heels off and taps on her watch allowing her to activate her suit she kept in her locker. The two make it outside to the parking lot to find a man holding a large weapon pointed at Peter, Maddie waists no time in throwing a block of ice at him, sending the man flying back against the bus before freezeing his hand holding him there. Ned throws Peter his web shooters and Peter webs him up to the bus so theres no way he can get out. </p><p>    "the wings guy is Liz's dad"</p><p>    "what?"</p><p>    "ok Ned listen I need you to call Happy Hogan he's our head of security tell him I told you to call." Maddie instructs</p><p>    "also find a computer and track my phone for me" Peter adds</p><p>"hurry we gotta catch him before he leaves town" Peter wraps his arm around the girl and pulls her close while he swings them to the main road where they catch Flash of all people driving down the street in a Porsche, he lands in front of the car and asks Flash to get out before pulling over to the girl and letting her in. He drives recklessly through the streets at a high speed and the girl grips the oh shit handles tightly </p><p>    "Peter watch out!" she cries he narrowly avoids a bus</p><p>    "Ned did you get ahold of Happy?"</p><p>    "yeah but he said that they were taking off in 9 minutes"</p><p>    "oh god no Peter its moving day he's gonna rob the plane we gotta stop him"</p><p>    "we will" he assures her, before realizing that he had missed his turn and turning the wheel as hard as he can causing them to slide and end up on the side of the car</p><p>    "next time I'm driving"</p><p>    "Keep trying to get ahold of Happy I'll go in" Peter says helping her out and looking at the building</p><p>    "are you sure?"</p><p>"yeah I got this" he says, he goes in and the girl continues to try and get ahold of Happy but he doesn't answer, and out of nowhere the falcon fly's by. She shoots ice shards at him, one hits him in the leg but he still gets away and he falters dropping a few feet before leaving her alone, she instantly runs towards the building in search of the boy when it collapses causing her to fall back as she watches in horror. She stands and sprints over to the rubble as tears fill her eyes</p><p>    "Peter? Peter!" She screams as she frantically moves large pieces of rubble around trying to find him</p><p>    "help!"</p><p>    "Peter where are you?"</p><p>    "help I'm down here I can't move" he calls </p><p>    "its gonna be ok just calm down"</p><p>    " I can't lift it" he yells </p><p>    "listen I can try to lift it but I can't do it by myself  there's not enough water" She continues</p><p>    "ok Peter lift with me"</p><p>    "Peter please I need you to lift with me come on Spiderman"</p><p>"come on Spiderman" She lifts it again and hears him yell, together we both get the building off of him and he crawls out. She runs over to him and collapses on the ground next to his shaking body, she takes him into her arms and runs her hands through his hair which seems to calm him down. He holds her tightly appreciating the moment before pulling away staring at her with determination in his eyes</p><p>"now lets go get this asshole" Peter webs himself to falcons foot and the girl follows close behind landing on the plane and trying to break in but nothing works, they had designed them all to be impenetrable. She watches Falcon get into the plane using their tech and she moves from the back to the side to help Peter pry the wings off of the plane but it's not budging. Falcon comes back and starts fighting Peter, so she takes this opportunity to enter the plane the same way he had, she runs over to the control panel and tries to override the coordinates but nothing working. She screams angrily as she sees how close they are the the city before climbing back outside the plane and  gasping as they narrowly miss buildings. Peter shoots several webs onto the base of the right wing and pulls it with all of his strength allowing them to change courses and head down towards the beach, the last thing Maddie saw was the incoming beach before it all went black.</p><p>Peter opens his eyes and pulls his mask off trying to come back to his senses, his ears ring loudly in his ears and he attempts to stand but stumbles. Before he can register it the Falcon hits him in the chest and he flies back landing on the sand, he lands as well with almost broken wings and approaches the boy with an evil smirk on his face. The man rushes forward but Peter is able to dodge him, however the Falcon shoots to the sky and grabs Peter's foot bringing him along before dropping him on the ground, the boy groans and holds his stomach in pain and watches as he picks up the box he had been looking for. Peter notices the blinking dot on the back of his wings and stands to his feet trying to warn him</p><p>    "your wings are gonna explode!" he doesn't listen he keeps flying so the boy lifts up his hand and shoots a web at the box trying to get him to get out of the wings.</p><p>    "time to go home Pete"</p><p>"I'm trying to save you" he pleads, before losing grip of the web and Falcon starts to fly away, and just like he warned the wings explode and he falls to the ground. Peter runs over to him and lift the wings off of his weak body, he lifts the man over his shoulder and sets him against a piece of the plane and webs him up</p><p>"wheres your friend?" he asks, Peter's eyes widen an he realizes he lost Maddie, he runs around the wreckage looking for her but he can't seem to find her anywhere. He begins to hyperventilate as he fears the worst. His mind races instantly going back to the promise he'd made her father, he was supposed to protect her. </p><p>"Maddie!" he calls desperately praying to hear her sweet voice call out to him</p><p>"Peter" as soon as he hears his name the boy runs over and sees her walking toward him with a limp and blood all over her face, her suit was ruined yet she still looks beautiful. He makes it over to her and pulls her into his arms thanking god that she was ok, he buries his head in her shoulder as tears fill his eyes. </p><p>"come on we gotta get out of here before the cops show up." he says pulling away before wrapping her arm around his shoulder and bringing her to the top of a roller coaster that overlooked the scene. The two sit side by side holding hands watching as the cops and fireman show up and take care of the fire. Maddie leans her head on his shoulder and he rests his head on hers smiling softly</p><p>"you did it Spidey" they both pull back and begin to lean in slowly, before their lips can touch the two are interrupted by her phone ringing. They pull back and Happy tells her to get down so he can take her home, so she listens and creates an ice ramp to skate down leading to the ground, she turns and kisses the on the cheek before leaving him alone. </p><p>-</p><p>Maddie Stark watches as Peter Parker walks up the steps of the compound with a smile on his face. It had been about a week since they'd seen each other and both were still a bit banged up but all in all better. They had both missed each other dearly as her father wanted her home for a while after everything that had happened, as soon as his eyes find hers he smiles and walks over to her bringing the girl into his arms. The scent of her strawberry hair helps him calm his nerves</p><p>    "I missed you Spidey"</p><p>    "I missed you too Mads" Tony clears his throat and Peter lets go of her quickly, and she sends the boy one last smile before allowing her father a bit of alone time, she knew he had wanted to speak with him about where to go from there</p><p>    "I was wrong about you, with a little more mentoring I think you'd be a real asset to the team" Tony says wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulder and leading him through the main area</p><p>    "to the team?"</p><p>    "anyway theres about 50 reporters behind that door when your ready you can try that thing on and we can introduce the world to the newest member of the Avengers, Spiderman"</p><p>    "after this we can show you to your corders, your on the opposite end from my daughter, but you got Vision next to you and he's not big on doors but its fine"</p><p>    "thank you Mr. Stark but I'm good" Peter responds causing the man to turn and look at him in confusion</p><p>    "how are you good?"</p><p>    "I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while, I mean somebody's gotta look out for the little guy right?" Peter admits shocking the man</p><p>    "you better think about it, look at that, last chance yes or no"</p><p>    "no"</p><p>    "ok, Happy will take you home"</p><p>    "thank you Mr. Stark"  Peter says shaking the man's hand</p><p>    " Peter, I know that there's something going on between you and Maddie and I just wanted to say that there's no one else I'd rather have her be with. I trust you completely, but if you hurt her just know she's got a lot of aunts and uncles that will kill you"</p><p>    "thank you sir that means a lot, trust me I won't hurt her"</p><p>    "I know"</p><p>    " are you gonna kiss her or what?" Happy asks as he walks through the doors, Peter looks at him wide eyed an nods, before walk towards Maddie who is standing by the doors</p><p>    "that was very mature" she says smiling proudly at him, rather than responding he grabs her hands and they walk down the steps. As they reach the last one Peter looks down at her blushing face and places his hand on her cheek gently</p><p>"can I kiss you?" she nods and he wastes no time before connecting their lips, his hands fall from her face down to her lower back and hers find his face. at this moment they didn't care that Happy and her father were standing a few yards away, it was like it was only the two of them in that moment and they couldn't be happier.</p><p>    "Maddie Jean Stark don't make me come down there" Tony calls, the two pull away and she groans wishing her father could have just minded his own business. Peter laughs and reaches out grabbing one of her hands</p><p>    "Maddie Jean?"</p><p>    "that's embarrassing" She says blushing and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear</p><p>    "I think its beautiful" he admits, she smiles widely and kisses his cheek</p><p>    "bye Spidey"</p><p>"goodbye MJ" he says opening the door of the car and getting into it, he shuts the door and instantly rolls down the window allowing her to give him one last wave. As the driver pulls away from the compound he leans back against the seat placing his hand against his racing heart and smiles widely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day of Maddie's first date with Peter, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous as hell. They have already kissed and she was pretty sure he liked her as much as she liked him but neither of them really know where to go from there. Since this is both of their first relationship both were clueless and things had been really awkward. Maddie checks her phone and see that she'd have an hour till she has to be at Peters place. She decided to pick out a super cute 'future is female top' and pair it with some ripped black jeans and a jean jacket over top. For shoes she picks out some black doc martens, once she had finished with her outfit she decided to curl her hair long hair completing the look. Finally its time to leave so she gets in the car with happy and he drives her to Peter's, they arrive shortly and she spots Peter standing on the side of the road in front of his house. He waves at her awkwardly and she says goodbye to happy and gets out of the car, Peter opens the door and then says </p><p>    "hey Happy"</p><p>    "hey peter listen hands to yourself tonight ok? I don't wanna have to tell Tony that your touching his daughter" he says, the girl buries her head in her hands and tries to hide her now bright red face, </p><p>    "y- yes Sir of course" Peter says, Happy nods and then drives off leaving Peter and Maddie alone in a weird silence, Peter sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back an forth on his feet </p><p>    "you look really pretty" he says softly</p><p>    "thank you Peter you look great too" </p><p>    "so are you ready to go?" </p><p>    "where are we going" she asks as they start walking down the road</p><p>    "Its a surprise"</p><p>    "oh come on just tell me" </p><p>"sorry no can do, besides its more fun this way" he offers his arm which she accepts but not without blushing madly. They walk down the streets of New York together smiling and laughing,  both starting to feel more comfortable. They are walking down a road 30 minutes later when peter suddenly stops walking, she turns and look at him questioningly </p><p>    "ok we are here so I'm gonna cover your eyes" he says</p><p>    "oh come on Peter just tell me" </p><p>    "nope"</p><p>    "I swear if you make me trip on something I will sue your ass" she replies laughing before closing her eyes, he takes her hands and starts leading her through the street. She smiles as she can hear people all around them but she couldn't figure out where they could be.</p><p>    "don't worry I got you" he says then he stops and without knowing it the girl runs right into his chest and flinches</p><p>    "ok open them", she does as told and opens her eyes to see they are at the boardwalk that the plane crashed into a couple weeks back, and it has been surprisingly all cleaned up and as good as new. She turns to him and laughs loudly applauding his creativity </p><p>    "you brought us here"</p><p>    "yeah I mean I figured we didn't have a chance to have fun since well you know"</p><p>"thank you Peter this is amazing, now let's go play some games" He laughs and the two run over to the bumper cars getting into separate ones and as soon as it starts they ram into each other while dying laughing. They hang out in the bumper carts for 10 more mins but after a while it started to hurt her neck so they decided to play some games. First they go to the ring toss game and she surprisingly loses but Peter was able to cop a cute pug stuffed animal</p><p>    "what should I name him?" she asks hugging the animal against her chest</p><p>    "hmm what about d.o.g"</p><p>    "what no I'm not naming my dog d.o.g. Maybe Harry?" </p><p>    "why Harry?"</p><p>"after Harry Styles obviously"  he rolls his eyes and she laughs, before they move on to a shooting game which peter sucked at and lost quickly. Maddie on the other hand had been highly trained so she was able to win easily, her prize is a penguin stuffed animal and she hands it to Peter</p><p>    "I think i'll name it Liz" he jokes, she gasps and smacks his arms making him laugh loudly </p><p>    "I'll change mine if you change yours"</p><p>    "ok well then maybe I'll name him... Spider Pug" </p><p>    "yes I like that one, and I'll name mine freezer"</p><p>    "why freezer?" </p><p>    "because you freeze things" he says, she laughs and the two make their way to the end of the boardwalk where the huge Ferris wheel stands tall, once Peter gets in line she backs away </p><p>    "um I think i'll pass on this one you go ahead" </p><p>    "uh no you're coming with me" he says grabbing her hand pulling her back in line</p><p>    "no Peter I can't"</p><p>    "Maddie Stark are you scared?" </p><p>    "shut up I don't like those things"</p><p>    "are you kidding me? you fly around in a suit, you also fly a helicopter" he mocks</p><p>    "yeah but I can control all of those things, I wouldn't be the one controlling this" </p><p>    "please just once" he begs</p><p>    "fine" she sighs giving up and crossing her arms, once its their turn Peter gets on first and then holds his hand out and helps her in, she sits down and the man locks the bar thingy and she looks at Peter and glares at him </p><p>    "I'm gonna kill you when we get off this thing" </p><p>    "Maddie I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I promise ok?" he says looking into her eyes, she nods and he grabs her shaking sweaty hand and squeezes it </p><p>    "jeez you really are nervous" he laughs, she elbows his gut and he laughs again, as the cage starts to sway in the air the girl clenches her eyes shut and scotches closer to Peter. He smiles at reaches his hand down to hers connecting them</p><p>"look at the view" she barely opens her eyes to see that they were at the top and the view is incredible, its absolutely beautiful. But sadly its over quickly and before she knew it was their turn to get off. Peter gets off and then helps her back onto the dock before reconnecting their hands as they make their way to the end of the docks.</p><p>    "see it wasn't that bad was it?"</p><p>    "that was amazing!" </p><p>    "I told you"</p><p>    "thank you peter for everything" she replies wrapping her arms around his middle, he hugs her back wrapping his own arms around her shoulders tightly. After a while they both let go and  look out at the water </p><p>    "I actually have one more thing for us to do" </p><p>    "ok what it is it?" </p><p>    "do you trust me?" he asks holding his hand out towards her she takes it and is instantly dragged away from the people and over to the corner behind the bathroom</p><p>"I'm gonna take you swinging" he pulls her into a run and shoots a web onto a building and pulls them into the air, she gasps as adrenalin pumps through her veins. Peter uses his free hand to pull her up and she wraps her arms around his neck holding on tight. This now allows him to use both of his arms, he swing through the air doing flips and dives and everything he could think of. After a while of this he swings them to the top of a building and she lets go of him holding onto her stomach weak from screaming and laughing </p><p>    "that was amazing!" she yells following as he sits on the edge of the building</p><p>    "MJ listen there's something I've been wanting to ask you" </p><p>    "yeah"</p><p>"well I'm gonna be honest, I like you a lot. Ever since we met before Germany I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I was wondering If maybe you would wanna be my girlfriend? " she smiles widely at him with a huge blush on her face and nods her head, causing peter to smile as well. They stand and Peter takes her face gently in his hands </p><p>    "can I kiss you?" she nods and the two lean in, their lips touch and it feels like fireworks, just like last time. They break apart shortly after and he pulls her into his arms </p><p>    "so what should we do now girlfriend?"</p><p>    "hmm well boyfriend what about ice cream?"</p><p>    "sounds great" he says, then he grabs her hand an the two free-fall off of the building swinging around the city looking for the nearest ice cream shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie had been on a family vacation for the past 3 weeks with her Dad and Pepper, and they were finally coming home, and the girl had a plan, and that was to surprise Peter at his apartment after he gets home from school. She had already talked to May about everything and he had no idea, right now they were waiting on Pepper to finish her hair so they can leave to the private jet to get home. She was taking forever so the girl was growing worried that they wouldn't make it before Peter gets home from school. </p><p>    "dad we need to hurry I wanna make sure I get home before peter" </p><p>    "I know... PEP HURRY UP WE ARE LEAVING IN 30 SECONDS" Dad yells</p><p>"ok ok I'm coming" she says walking out of the bathroom. They finally are able to make it to the airport and take off but she had  been checking the time and she knew that they will be cutting it close. She didn't know why but she was super nervous and couldn't stop shaking her leg, so she tried to sit back and relax and listen to some Panic! at the Disco. She ended up falling asleep and when she woke up they had landed back in new York, the girl grabs her things loads them in the car and for her Dad and Pepper get in, she checks the time on her phone and notices that Peter should be home in 15 mins so she decides to take the faster route </p><p>"I'm gonna fly over there otherwise I'll be too late" </p><p>"fly safe, and don't forget to invite them over for dinner tonight" dad yells she sends him a thumbs up and activates her suit using her necklace, with the new nanotech she and her dad recently created the suit will be accesible in seconds and it will replace its self if damaged. Once the suit is on she takes off </p><p>    "good afternoon Maddie where are we headed to today?" Friday asks</p><p>    " Peter's I'm gonna surprise him" </p><p>"Calculating fastest route to Peter's apartment now" She flies through the streets of Queens and is able to land on his fire escape just as he was entering the building below. She ducks through his window and positions herself in behind his door hoping he wouldn't see her, before mumbling to herself and running out into the kitchen where May was standing, the woman jumps </p><p>"I thought you weren't gonna make it" she says hugging the girl</p><p>"sorry Pepper took forever to get ready so she delayed us" Maddie says, then they hear the keys jiggling and she motions for her to hide in Peters room, so she runs back and moves behind his door hoping he doesn't see her before she can surprise him. He thinks she's coming home in 2 days so he had no Idea she was here. She hears his footsteps walk into his room and he shuts the door, he walks to the middle of the room but then stops and starts to turn around and before he can she runs and jumps onto his back, he throws her over his shoulder and onto his bed thinking she was an intruder. She lays on her back laughing from his reaction, he stops and realizes who it was and his face is filled with shock </p><p>    "oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were attacking me" he says, then he helping her up off of his bed as starts freaking out </p><p>    "at least you're Peter tingle still works!" she jokes, he glares at her and continues on</p><p>    "I hate it when you call it that, how did you get here I thought you weren't coming home for a couple days" he says, pulling her into a long hug </p><p>     "I missed you so much" </p><p>    "I missed you too Spidey", he smiles and hugs her again while planting several kisses her face she laughs and pulls away from him making him pout. She walks over and lays on his bed </p><p>    "listen I've had a long day so If you don't mind I think I'm gonna take a nap" she admits, his face falls  </p><p>    "you can't sleep I haven't seen you in three weeks"</p><p>"can't hear you I'm sleeping"  he lays on his side next to her and hugs her again while she cuddles into him, but he only lays there for a couple seconds before he pulls her up with him and tries to sit her up but she just falls into him purposely. They laugh and she looks up at him smiling as he leans down to kiss her but before he can May walks in. The two pull away instantly and smile innocently at her</p><p>    "sorry am I interrupting?" </p><p>    "nope" </p><p>    "actually I wanted to ask if you would come to the tower and have dinner with us tonight we are having fondue" She says ;)</p><p>    "that sounds great sweetheart when should we head over"</p><p>    "whenever is easiest for you" </p><p>"ok let me grab my coat and we'll go" she says, then she leaves the room and Peter grabs her face and kisses her causing her to gasp in shock, it wears off and she begins to melt into his arms  before May calls out to them</p><p>"later" he responds smirking at her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peter what do you mean you can't go out tonight we have had these plans for two weeks" she says sadly to peter on FaceTime, disappointment clear in her voice. The girl was really looking forward to going to this concert with him, it was rare they were aloud to go do things like that and it took them weeks to convince May. </p><p>    "May caught me sneaking in super late last night and she won't let me leave the house for the next week unless its to school"</p><p>    "ok, well that's alright I'll just sneak in to your room tonight" </p><p>    "ok just make sure you are silent I don't want may to find out because then I would be in even more trouble"</p><p>    "ok I'll be super quite just make sure to keep your window unlocked, ok I gotta go train so I'll see you later" </p><p>    "see ya" he says</p><p>After training Maddie decided to go shopping with Pepper as she had recently gotten back together with her dad within the last few months, she was so happy they were together again because without her the family wasn't complete. Since she had started dating Peter the girl felt like she hadn't been able to spend much time with the woman who raised her, it was sad and she wanted to make up for it  "so how is everything going with Peter?" she asks</p><p>    "Pepper its amazing, he is so sweet. Its only been a few months but I genuinely think that he is the one for me. He is literally the funniest person I've ever met, and to top it all off he is super smart so I can have good conversations with him, I still can't believe that he's my boyfriend"</p><p>    "that's so sweet, I really like him, he's definitely a really good kid and I'm happy that you are so happy" </p><p>    "I'm glad, you know he was so nervous to officially meet you" </p><p>    "aww, you know even your dad loves him I can tell. even though he doesn't say it he really respects Peter and he's happy that you're with him"</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it, I was scared that dad wouldn't want Peter around after he found out we were together" she admits looking through a rack of clothes. They shop and catch up on everything talking about the wedding plans for next year. She couldn't be more happy for them, as she considered pepper as her mom and she was estatic for them to finally get married. Pepper and the girl shop for a couple hours before deciding to grab some dinner at cheesecake factory because that was their favorite place to go to just the two of them </p><p>    "have you and Peter done anything?" she asks, the girl chokes on her lemonade and once she calms down she looks at her with a beat red face </p><p>    "no Pepper I haven't slept with him" </p><p>    "how far have you gone?"</p><p>    "oh my god Pepper"</p><p>    "listen I just want to know if you're being safe"</p><p>    "the farthest we've gone is making out once"</p><p>    "ok well I think we should schedule an appointment with your doctor so we can make sure you're safe" the girl nods and tries to change the subject but she doesn't want to stop </p><p>    "so is he your first kiss?"</p><p>    "yeah he is, and I'm his first also so I think that's why we are both ok with taking things super slow because neither of us really know what we're doing" </p><p>    "yeah I understand. so why didn't you guys go to the concert tonight? I know you were really looking forward to it"</p><p>    "Peter got grounded for sneaking in after curfew" </p><p>    "ohh that sucks" she says, after they finish their meal and start the long drive back home they pass Queens</p><p>    "hey Pepper would it be cool if I stopped by and said hi to Peter and then meet you back home by 11?" </p><p>    "yeah go ahead, I'll tell your dad you met up with some friends"</p><p>    "you're the best love you" </p><p>"love you too" she checks her watch and notices that its 9:30 so that means May should be in bed by now, she uses the water from the fountain nearby to fly herself up to his balcony. Then she lifts the window up slowly and carefully so she doesn't wake up May, before ducking in. She smiles as she notices Peter passed out on his lower bunk with homework sprawled out next to him, she looks over it and realizes its math so she takes his pencil and quickly does the problems for him and then she put the book on his desk. She walks over to him sits on the bed next causing him to stir</p><p>    "hey I was wondering where you were" he says</p><p>    "I was shopping with pepper and then we grabbed some dinner" </p><p>    "listen I'm really sorry about tonight I know you were looking forward to it"</p><p>"its fine, I don't care what we are doing I just wanna be with you Spidey" he pulls her into his chest and she smiles in content before snuggling into him some more. Naps with Peter are the best thing in the entire world, she could have died happy in that moment. </p><p>-</p><p>Maddie is awoken by Peter shaking her awake, she groans and opens her eyes to see him freaking out, she instantly notices the run was out and she had slept the whole night at his house. May would kill them if she found the girl in his bed so she lays flat on her stomach while Peter lays on his side to block her, he places a hand up to his finger signing for her to be quiet and she holds her breathe as the door opens and footsteps approach his bed</p><p>     " you gotta get up for school" May says before exiting his room shutting the door</p><p>    "shit Peter my Dad's gonna kill me" </p><p>    "I'm sorry I should of woken you up earlier you just looked so peaceful and I didn't wanna bother you" </p><p>    "its alright, want me to walk you to school?" </p><p>    "no I don't want you to be later than you are"</p><p>    "its alright, what's another hour?" she shrugs before exiting his room allowing him a minute to get ready while she walks back up the stairs and knocks on the door. Its opened and she is greeted by May with a smile</p><p>    "hey Maddie here to walk Peter to school?"</p><p>    "yes I am" before May can ask why she looked like she hadn't brushed her hair Peter walks out of his room and grabs two apples, says goodbye to May and then drags her out of the apartment. </p><p>    "that was too close" </p><p>    "its fine, she has no clue"  he hands her the apple and she kisses his cheek, they walk down the street hand in hand </p><p>    "P I'm literally dead" </p><p>    "well I guess I'll have to sneak into the compound" he says, she laughs and leans into him</p><p>    "well hopefully I'll call you later If I'm still alive"</p><p>    "alright, man I wish you still went here that would be cool." he says as they walk up to this school </p><p>    "I'll be back as soon as I finish my suit" he nods and pulls her into a hug while all of the students around stare at them like they do every time she walked peter to school. They let go and he kisses her gently</p><p>    "I'll facetime you later"</p><p>    "text me when you get home safe ok?" he asks</p><p>    "ok Patter" </p><p>    "I hate that nickname" </p><p>"I know, bye have fun at school" she says double tapping on her necklace, making the suit cover her body in seconds. she blows Peter a kiss and then takes off back home. She lands on the landing pad and walks into the facility while my suit comes off noticing her dad and Pepper standing a few feet away from her, and Pepper mouths 'your dead'. she nods and smiles </p><p> "hey dad how are you-"</p><p>"you're grounded"</p><p>ed"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter twenty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After both teens were finally ungrounded they were allowed to hang out once again and the second they found out Peter headed straight over to the compound. They had been hanging for a few hours when she decided to pull out her new tech that she had finally finished after months of hard work  "that is incredible" </p><p>"of course it is I made it"</p><p>"ok rip one off" she instructs holding her arm up</p><p>"what no I don't wanna hurt you" </p><p>"just do it", he does as told and takes her hand and rips it off watching as the nano tech replaces its self and in 3 seconds she had her hand back.</p><p> "that's amazing" he says, he walks over to her and stares intensely into her eyes </p><p>"pitter what are you doing" he doesn't respond, he just walks up to her and grabs the back of her neck and kisses her. She gasps in shock but relaxes quickly and kisses him back. Then out of nowhere he lifts her thighs and wraps them around his waist and she can't help but feel super turned on by this new bold move. she giggles into the kiss, and Peter backs them up against the wall. They stay like this for a couple minutes, and then Peter gets tired of this position and walks them over to the bed never breaking the kiss. He sets her on his lap and her legs go on either side of his, they only stop the kiss for a moment to breathe and then his lips attack her's once again. Her hands go in his hair and gently pull on the ends and his arms go around her waist. Suddenly the door swings open and the two jump apart ending with Maddie on the floor looking up at him angrily </p><p> "oh uh hey Mr. Stark" peter says scratching the back of his neck</p><p>"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that so I don't have to kill you" </p><p>"yes sir" </p><p>" dinner is almost done so both of you come on down" he says surprisingly calm</p><p>"ok dad" then he shuts the door and leaves, peter falls back onto my bed clutching his heart </p><p>"I really thought I was a dead man" </p><p>"me too" she laughs and he gets up and walks over to where she was sitting on the floor, he offers his hands and helps her up pulling her to his chest</p><p>"next time we won't get caught" he says in her ear</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter twenty two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie and Peter were ok with the fact that they would never really have a normal relationship due to their hero status. But it did get frustrating when all they wanted to do was have a nice calm day and nothing could remain calm, everything went wrong and they always had to deal with something. Today they had a cute picnic planned and both were excited and having a swell time when a few dicks decided to rob a bank directly across the street from them. Of course they had to intervene and the girl rolls her eyes before throwing a piece of ice at one of the men and knocking him out cold. She then throws another man into the nearby pond and before she can react there is a searing pain in her leg, she falls to the ground and looks down to see blood seeping out of her leg, the shots continue and she puts up an ice shield before putting pressure on it</p><p>     "are you ok?" Peter asks landing next to her, he notices the blood and crouches down to her level placing his hand on hers</p><p>    "he shot me" </p><p>    "shit what can I do?" he panics </p><p>"just go take care of these assholes so we can get the hell out of here" he nods and swings away from her, she frowns and shakily gets to her feet looking over her shield and spotting Peter taking on three men at once. She throws one into the building and traps another in ice making sure they would be set up for the cops. She attempts to walk over to Peter but stumbles in the process and he catches her before she falls</p><p>    "lets get you home"</p><p>    "no I can't go home my dad won't let me help you anymore if he finds out I got shot" </p><p>    "so what do you want me to do?" he asks</p><p>"take me to your apartment I can show you how to treat a bullet wound", Peter wraps an arm around her and they swing through the city and finally get back to his house. Peter helps her sit on his bed and she taps her necklace and her suit disappears leaving her in jeans and a BTS shirt. Now she knew she next project, her suit wasn't perfected yet she had to make sure it was bullet proof before she participated in a real fight</p><p>"ok what should I do" Peter asks frantically</p><p>"I need you to get alcohol gaws, tweezers, a needle and some floss"  Peter runs to the bathroom and gets the said supplies and she lays back on his bed and trying to keep calm knowing that she can't do this herself and Peter can't do it without her. Peter soon runs back into the room and drops all of the stuff on his bed. </p><p>    "help me stand"  He does as told and pulls her to his chest and she uses him to balance while she takes off her pants with a mad blush on her face </p><p>    "what are you doing?" </p><p>    "you can't get the bullet out with my pants on" </p><p>    "Mads I don't know if I can do this" he says</p><p>    "I'm sorry P but you have to" he nods and kneels down onto the ground and gets to work, he takes the sterilized tweezers and digs into her skin and tries to find the bullet. She breathes heavily and tries not to move around </p><p>    "I almost got it" he says, then after what seems like years he finally pulls out the bullet and she sighs in relief. </p><p>    "ok so now I clean it?" she nods unable to talk quite yet, he pours some alcohol onto a rag and says</p><p>    "this is gonna sting", he gently cleans out the wound and she tenses up as he places it on her leg</p><p>    "I'm sorry" </p><p>    "its fine just keep going"  he does just that and cleans out the wound. After he's done she demonstrates how to do a stitch, by doing the first couple herself </p><p>    "think you can do that?" </p><p>    "yeah" he says, He finishes up the stitches and then he places the dressing on the wound so it doesn't get infected. Once he's done he takes off his suit and lays down on the bed next to her</p><p>    "I'm so sorry" </p><p>    "for what"</p><p>    "I should of stopped him before he shot you" he says</p><p>    "Peter none of this is your fault, its mine for not paying attention"  he nods and he pulls her into his chest and kisses her cheek, they lay in silence for a couple minutes but she cuts the moment short when she sits up </p><p>    "I should probably put my pants on before May gets home" </p><p>    "good idea"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter twenty three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"no you're not going on this mission end of discussion" Tony yells angrily</p><p>    "Dad you know I can handle myself why don't you trust me after everything?" </p><p>"because you're a kid and I'm your father so that means that what I say is law and you have to listen! now go away your irritating me" the girl glares at him and storms out of the kitchen using her powers to lift me up and fly away from the compound. She flies to Peter's apartment and lands on his balcony and opens the window crawling through to see him sitting on his bed doing homework. He looks up at her and smiles but it falls when he notices her angry expression, he Gets up and grabs her hands</p><p>    "whats wrong?"</p><p>    "my dad is being irrational again, once he makes up his mind you can't talk to him about anything its so infuriating" </p><p>    "what is he being irrational about?" </p><p>"well there's this mission I really wanted to go on with Rhodey but dad claims its too dangerous, he still doesn't trust me after all this time I don't understand what I have to do to prove to him that I'm ready to fight I can be a hero like everyone else, I haven't lost control in a long time but he still acts like I'm going to at any second I can't stand it Peter!" she rants</p><p>    "I completely understand what you're saying, but maybe you're dads right, I mean he's just looking out for you" he says, she pulls her hands out of his as she process what he just said, </p><p>    "why are you defending him?"</p><p>    "I'm not I just think that maybe you're over thinking this"</p><p>    "you're kidding me, I came to you because you of all people should understand how I'm feeling right now but instead you're defending my dad"</p><p>    "I just don't want you to get hurt Maddie I'm not defending him" </p><p>    "so you don't think I can fight alone without getting hurt?" she says feeling her hands getting cold meaning that she was beginning to lose control</p><p>    "that's not what I meant" he yells</p><p>    "well thats what you said"</p><p>    "you're being dramatic Maddie" </p><p>"No don't you dare say that to me we both know that you were feeling the same way less than a year ago, and now you have the balls to look me in my eyes and tell me I'm being dramatic? At least Im not sinking a damn ferry over it" He looks taken aback by what she said and he turns away from her clenching his jaw, she instantly feels bad for bringing that up, and before he can reply May walks in and smiles when she sees Maddie standing there</p><p>    "hey sweetie I didn't hear you come in, dinner is done if you would like to join us" she says looking between the two of them knowing something is going on, she opens her mouth to respond but Peter responds first</p><p>    "No she was just leaving" he says, she stares at him in shock before nodding her head </p><p>"thank you for the offer May have a nice night" she says before walking out of his room and then out of the apartment. As she rides the elevator down to the floor tears fill her eyes, he's never kicked her out before. She knew I shouldn't of mentioned the ferry but she was upset, and her emotions tend to cloud her thoughts. The girl runs her hands through her hair as she walks out of the building and looks out into the streets of Queens feeling more alone than ever. Wiping her eyes she glances up at Peters room one last time before walking down the street shaking due to her lack of clothing. She walks for what seems like hours and end up in the part of town she probably didn't  want to be in, but she kept walking anyway trying to figure out how to get back to an area she was familiar with. She checks her phone and notices that its dead and tries to use her powers to fly away but nothing happens and she realizes that she hadn't been drinking the past couple hours, and she didn't have the suit.She kept walking and eventually meets with a big group of men, at least 7 of them all bigger builds walking towards her. She walks faster hoping she wouldn't have to fight them because she so done with men at this point but as expected they circle around and one walks forward</p><p>    "What are you doing alone down here by yourself little lady?" </p><p>    "Taking a walk" </p><p>    "You shouldn't take walks alone some creeps could get ya, why don't I take you back home?" He says walking towards her smirking</p><p>    "Don't touch me" </p><p>    "Ohh feisty"</p><p>    "You really wanna do this?"</p><p>"What are you gonna do you're just a little girl" he says as one of his men comes from behind her and grabs her arm,  she smirks ready to take out her anger on these men. She elbows the man holding her in the gut and turns punching him in the face knocking him on his ass and potentially breaking his nose.</p><p>"Bitch broke my fucking nose" he says making the others charge at her, she turns and kick one in the face and shove him into another, and then turn and duck as a punch is thrown at her, she straightens up and kicks him in the stomach and then punch him knocking him out. Another man grabs her hair making her grab his arm and twist it dislocating smirking as he screams, then she kicks him in the balls and before she can knock him down there is a fist in her face before she can dodge it. She recovers easily and swipes at his legs watching at he falls to the ground, she gets on top of him and starts punching him repeatedly. But before long she's pulled off and thrown to the ground, she looks up and see the man whose nose she broke standing above her, he leans down to punch her but she kicks his stomach and then jumps to her feet and stares at the man she's brought to his knees. Maddie smirks at him before punching him hard knocking him out as well. She gets up and stare at the other two men who are in horror</p><p>"Get the hell out of here or you're next" she spits making them run off, she smirks and continue walking down the street ignoring pain. She continues walking for 20 minutes when she hears the familiar sound of web shooting , she rolls her eyes and ignore him as he lands behind her. His footsteps get closer until he grabs her arm pulling her to face him</p><p>    "What the hell are you doing down here? Its dangerous" he says clearly angry</p><p>    "There you go again acting like I can't handle myself" </p><p>    "Dammit Maddie just stop and come with me"</p><p>"No" she says as she continues to walk when he is suddenly right in front of her,  she crosses her arms and turn the opposite direction and walks away, Peter mumble some words and then the sound of a web is heard through the silent streets. She sighs thinking he left, when she feels an arm wrap around her body and she's lifted into the air, she screams in surprise</p><p>    "Peter let me go right now this isn't funny"</p><p>    "I'm not laughing" he says, she gives up and the rest of the ride is silent as both of them are angry. When he finally lands they are on the top of his building and he rips off his mask pacing</p><p>    "What the hell were you thinking?" </p><p>    "Nothing I was just walking and I got lost" </p><p>    "Oh really you just happen to end up in the high crime part of the city right after we fight about how you can take care of yourself"</p><p>    "I really did get lost" she admits before walking over to the edge of the building and sit staring into the night, she hears him sigh before making his way to her side</p><p>    "What happened to your face?" he asks</p><p>    "Ohh that yeah um I fell" </p><p>    "Mmhmm you fell"</p><p>    "I did, you know me clumsy" she responds</p><p>    "You got into a fight didn't you"</p><p>    "Yes but I didn't start it, these guys ganged up on me but I beat their asses, one of them just managed to land one on me" she shrugs, he places his hand on her face and softly runs his finger over the bruised skin</p><p>    "Are you ok" he asks</p><p>    "Always" </p><p>    "I shouldn't have made you go, I'm sorry this is my fault"</p><p>    "No its not, I just wandered its my fault for not just going home" </p><p>    "I'm sorry"</p><p>    "I shouldn't of mentioned the ferry, that wasn't your fault"</p><p>    " its ok, listen I know you can defend yourself better than me I just don't want you to get hurt that's why I took your dads side" he says</p><p>    "I understand where you're both coming from" </p><p>    "Our first major fight, how did I do?"</p><p>    "You did good what about me how was I?"</p><p>    "Excellent" he says then he leans over and kisses her gently making her melt into him, they are cut off by a loud voice yelling </p><p>    "Maddie get your ass down here dad wants you home" Happy says they pull apart and Peter helps her stand and pulls her into a long hug</p><p>    "I don't got all night" Happy yells as they pull apart and Peter puts his mask back on and takes her down the the car and helps her in and then shuts the door</p><p>    "Goodnight MJ" </p><p>    "Night P" she calls blowing him a kiss, a kiss that he catches</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twenty four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie and Peter walk hand in hand down the street as they make their way to their favorite park for a picnic, they were trying to make up for the last one that was ruined. And as if on cue the little date was interrupted when shots are heard from a couple blocks down the street, the couple send each other knowing look at each other and nod and run into a nearby alley so they could the suits ready. They take off down the road and see a man with guns for arms and Peter goes for him while Maddie stays back and tries to get people to back up. Peter is instantly taken down with a bullet to the side and she runs over to help when the man starts firing at her as well, she puts up a shield around them using water and bends down to Peter examining his bleeding side</p><p>    "its a flesh wound you'll be ok, just stay here and I'll take care of this" </p><p>    "no you're not going against him alone" </p><p>    "I will freeze your ass to the ground if I have to, Peter" she says glaring at him, she then drags him to a safe place and turns to see the man still shooting</p><p>    "ahh Tony Starks daughter, why don't you show me how an avenger fights?" he says smirking</p><p>"challenge accepted but you asked for it"  she throws ice shards at him, his guns shoot out fire melting the ice and turning it to water, she lifts the water and wraps it around his body. She lifts him into the air and then throws him against a nearby building. He gets up slowly and smirks at her </p><p>"so how's Captain America talked to him lately?" she glares at him and uses water to lift him up once again and slam him to the ground, but he doesn't get up so she walks over to him and freezes the guns off of his hands and then crushes them. Maddie freezes him to the ground before turning to see Peter still sitting in the spot she had left him</p><p>    "how you doing Spidey?" </p><p>    "well I got shot so about as good as you'd expect, I'm healing quickly so I'll be ok"</p><p>    "I'm surprised he would waist his time on a freak like you" the man says, she turns and looks at him with a smile</p><p>    "really that's the best you got?" </p><p>    "I mean why would he want you when your own dad didn't even want you" he says this makes her frown and she feels anger rising but she fights to stay calm</p><p>    "you don't know what you're talking about now shut your mouth"</p><p>    "I mean why would your dad want you when you killed your own mother" she feels her hands start to freeze up and she knew she was starting to lose control</p><p>    "shut up" </p><p>    "what are you gonna do freeze me to death? I won't be the first person you've killed and I defiantly won't be the last"</p><p>"shut the hell up" she yells at him as her powers begin to take over even more. From afar Peter  watches as he taunts her clearly trying to make her lose control, he needed to go help her calm down so he gets up and tries to walk over but there is a snowstorm forming around the two and he curses knowing they were all in deep shit. Peter tries to push his way through to stop her but the man continues to taunt her </p><p>     "there is nothing special about you, you're a waist of space your own parents don't want you and neither does he"</p><p>    "he's probably scared that you'll kill him too just like all the others your powers are unstable look at you I say one thing and you've got a snowstorm around us you're nothing."</p><p>"Maddie don't listen to him he's trying to make you lose control" Peter yells over the wind, she turns to face him and but her eyes are now completely white and her arms are frozen with ice, there are ice shards surrounding her as she stands trying not to lose the last ounce of control she has</p><p>"you will never live up to your name you'll always be a disappointment" he screams She turns back towards him and all control she had is lost as she screams and falls to the ground making ice shards shoot out in every direction. Peter is barley dodge one as he lands on his back,  the wind grows stronger, he gets up and pushes through as hard as he can to get to her shaking body. He looks up to see cars and buildings with huge pieces of ice sticking out of them and then his eyes travel to the man with an ice shard sticking out of his chest and blood dripping from his mouth. when he makes it to her he instantly lowers to her level and before he can pull her into his arms he hear the familiar sound of a suit </p><p>    "don't touch her!" Tony Stark yells, he runs over to the teens and bends down to her and taps her center piece making her suit retract, the boy is stunned to see her frozen skin underneath. </p><p>    "shit this is bad"</p><p>    "what? is she gonna be ok?" </p><p>"I don't know" he says, then he retracts his suit and takes off his jacket and puts it around her careful not to touch her skin. Peter's eyes widen when he remembers their planned date and limps over to her backpack which has a blanket in it,  he get it out and hobbles back over to them and gently wrap it around her sleeping form. </p><p>    "Ok I'm gonna see if I can lift her but she might still be too cold to touch" he says, then he puts his suit back on and lifts her into his arms but his suit freezes </p><p>    "shit" </p><p>    "what now?" </p><p>    "we need to warm her up as soon as possible or she'll freeze to death" he says then and idea pops into his head</p><p>    "we can take her to my apartment its not too far from here, I can use my webs to get her back without touching her" </p><p>"ok let's go" he says, then they take off and Peter swings through the city carefully but quickly with Maddie on a web, as Tony flies below in case something happens. Once they get back to his apartment he ducks in his window and grab some blankets for her so they can touch her and get her inside. He helps Tony wrap her up and he carefully carries her into his room and sets her on his bed, pulling the covers over her.  They wait 5 minutes and she is only getting worse </p><p>    "where's your shower?"</p><p>    "uh this way" </p><p>"ok you two out, I'm gonna take care of her" May says turning the shower as hot as it can go before taking ahold of the girls body and bringing it into the bathroom with her. After a half hour Tony had left to get some air once he had patched up Peter's leg. The boy was beyond worried and couldn't stand waiting any longer, he grabs a pair of his clothes and walks in to see his girlfriend finally awake while wrapped in a towel. She still had her undergarments one but she was still shaking </p><p>    "hey you're awake how are you feeling?"</p><p>    "cold" she says returning the smile weakly </p><p>    "ill give you guys a minute" May says, When she walks out of the room he walks over to her and goes to hug her but she stops him holding her hand up</p><p>    "I could hurt you" she says, he reaches out and touches her face gently and nothing happens making him smile </p><p>    "see just fine" he pulls her into a much needed hug and rubbing her back in attempt to warm her up</p><p>    "you really scared me" </p><p>    "I'm sorry" she says looking down, he frowns as he watches tears fall from her eyes and he hugs her again</p><p>    "its ok he was doing that to make you lose control its not your fault" </p><p>    "he was right I killed him" </p><p>    "it wasn't your fault MJ"  </p><p>    "yes it was I killed him Peter he's dead"</p><p>    "stop its not your fault ok, don't believe a word he said because he was trying to get you worked up"</p><p>    "I shouldn't have let him" </p><p>"you're human don't blame yourself for this ok" Peter responds holding her face gently, she nods weakly and then he pulls her into another long hug letting her know that everything is gonna be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter twenty five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ok take a break" Tony says walking into the training room </p><p>    "oh thank the lord" Maddie drops the water she had been manipulating and lets it fall to the ground, it splashes her dad and he glares at her and while she gives him a sheepish smile</p><p>      "clean this up now or you'll be running for the rest of the day" </p><p>"ok jeez" she walks over to him and pulls the water out of his hair and clothes and then turns to see Peter standing at the doorway with a smile on his face but it drops when he sees the glare his girlfriend was sending him. She takes the water and throws it at Peter making her dad and Happy laugh.</p><p>    "what did you do kid?" Happy asks </p><p>    "I don't know" </p><p>    "any important date you're forgetting?"</p><p>    "not that I know-" he stops and his eyes widen and he looks at her</p><p>    "I forgot about ice cream Friday last night" he says then Dad laughs and pats Peter on the back </p><p>    "oh god I'll pray for you kid. Ok enough of that lets get to business, Maddie today you will be doing the second half of your training with Peter" Dad says, Maddie smirks and nods her head Peter gulps they walk over to the mat where they do most of out hand to hand combat </p><p>"ok no powers just hand to hand go" dad says, the couple shake hands and she looks him up and down admiring his workout outfit, and notices he's doing the same. She takes this chance to approach him and tackle him to the ground but he is able to recover quickly and shake it off. He approaches her and swings but she ducks and rolls her eyes because she knew he wasn't going hard because he didn't want to hurt her</p><p>    "Don't go easy on me Peter" </p><p>    "ok fine if I win then you have to forgive me" he states </p><p>    "if I win you take me to ice cream twice next week and I'm buying" </p><p>    "ohh you know I hate that, but I guess we have a deal" </p><p>    "good thing I'm gonna win" she mocks</p><p>    "ok in your dreams" </p><p>"enough flirting get back to the entertainment- I mean training excuse me" Tony says, she then punches him in the gut not too hard to actually hurt him but enough to stall him and then she jumps on his back and swings him to the ground just like Nat taught her. She unwraps herself from him and he coughs standing up</p><p>"ok not bad" he says then he throws punches at her that she dodges but due to his quick reflexes he catches her leg as she's about to swipe under his, she elbows him in the gut and he grabs her arm and they stumble back and fall with under under him. She gasps for air as they lay there all tangled up and then she shoves him off of her and flips back up to her feet, she comes at him again but he jumps up onto the wall</p><p>"hey what about no powers?" she yells to her dad to see him and Happy have popcorn in front of them as they watch, Tony shrugs and she turns back to see Peter nowhere in sight. Then she feels a web attach to her waist and she's lifted into the air. She tries to get out of it but its too strong, then another one attaches to her and she finds herself webbed up against the wall, but she quickly make an ice shard to cut off the webs falling to the ground readying herself to tuck and roll. She looks up and spots Peter jumping around from wall to wall, she decides to knock him down a peg, literally and throws an ice block at him causing him to fall. She uses water to drench him and he frowns and runs over to her but she dodges him and make the ground icy so he slips landing on his ass, she stops and laughs at him trying to catch her breath. That was her favorite move, making people slip on ice. Then he shoots a web at her and pulls it until she was in front of him, and as she tries to escape he shoots more webs to ensure she couldn't. When she gets to be in front on him she kicks him in the balls and he falls to the ground groaning and she begins to feel bad because she knew that might have been too far. She hears her Dad and Happy laughing and then they announce that training is over and the two can get cleaned up. She bends down next to Peter and rubs his shoulder, then before she knew it she was laying on her back and he's on top of her pinning her down. She tries to break his hold but he doesn't budge, she goes for the nut shot but he pins down her legs with his other hand and she lays back helpless.</p><p>    "Thats not fair I thought you were actually hurt" she complains trying to get out of his grip, however he was much stronger than her and she was stuck</p><p>    "what's not fair is a nut shot" </p><p>    "ok you win now get off of me " </p><p>    "I'm not getting off until you admit that I'm the best and you forgive me"</p><p>    "ha never" </p><p>    "ok fine I could stay here like this all day" he shrugs </p><p>    "ok you're the best and I forgive you" she admits, he gets off of her and helps her up, and once she's on her feet she trips him and freeze his hand to the ground</p><p>    "ill let you go if you promise I get to pay the next couple times we go to ice cream" </p><p>    "fine" he says, then she melts the ice and put the water back in its bucket and they walk out together holding hands.</p><p>    "so I won" </p><p>    "um no I defiantly won"</p><p>    "i'm pretty sure me tripping you and then freezing you to the ground is me winning" </p><p>    "well you may have won the fight but I got you to not be upset with me anymore so who's the real winner here?"</p><p>    "hmm I don't know I'm kinda still upset with you though" </p><p>    " Fine how about ice cream right now, do you forgive me yet?"</p><p>    "that sounds good, but I'm not sure if I forgive you yet I'll let you know after my carmal pecan bowel" she states </p><p>    "that's gross I still don't know how you eat that"</p><p>    "well now I'm defiantly not forgiving you" she says gasping</p><p>    "how about I get a whole tub?"</p><p>    "hmm maybe I'll consider it" </p><p>    "great thank you for you're consideration Ms. Stark I'm sorry I forgot I swear It will never happen again, I know how precious ice cream is to you" he says pulling her into a hug</p><p>    "its not really about the ice cream even though caramel pecan is a gift from god, its more about seeing you, because we never hang out like we used to anymore and its sad" </p><p>   "well I promise It will never happen again"</p><p>   "good because then I'd have to kick your ass in training again and I honestly don't have time for it" </p><p>-</p><p>*Sexual Content*</p><p>Once the couple had made It back to Peter's apartment they were surprised to see May was not home, leaving the two completely alone. Both were thinking the same thing but neither knew how to dress it. However Peter takes the first step and lifts his hand and touches her bottom lip, then her chin. Her stomach churned as she realized what he was trying to hint at. Maddie knew she shouldn't do this, but at the same time, she really wanted to. Before she could say anything, he lifted her chin with his middle and pointer finger then pulled her lips towards his. There was a moment of stillness after he pulled away, his eyes full of eagerness. Maddie gaped her mouth a little, trying to read him. He moved forward quickly, his lips inches away from her ear.</p><p>"I've been waiting a long time for this" he said, before pausing, as if giving Maddie an opt-out to stop and go home. She swallowed, processing what he said. When there wasn't a protest or a different direction from her, he laid her down on her back, his hands slightly going under the bottom of her shirt. She felt her face grow hot as he hovered over her. He hesitated again, giving Maddie another chance to back out.</p><p>"I've been waiting a long time for this too..." she trailed off with a sharp inhale as his hands found their way under her shirt. He gently lifted her shirt up a little, exposing her bra and pale skin. Her stomach flinched as he glided his hands up her sides, instructing her to remove the shirt. She did with slight hesitation, dropping the shirt on the floor. He let out a breath as his eyes traveled over her body. He met her gaze, then bent down, placing soft kisses under her bra down to her exposed hip bone. Maddie tried not to watch every move he made, his muscles rippling under every part of his skin. He gestured her forward, leaning his back against the bed frame as he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands up her sides for good measure then found her bra clip. He unclipped it gracefully, which wasn't a surprise. Maddie covered her almost exposed breasts for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed. Peter smiled, reassuring her with a handful of kisses on her collarbone.</p><p>"Don't be nervous, you're absolutely stunning." He whispered, gently pulling her bra from her chest. Peter inhaled a shaky breath as his gaze raked down her. His hands worked up from her sides to her breasts. He carefully caressed her right breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. Maddie closed her eyes as his warm hand sent heat at the bottom of her stomach. It was frightening but felt more natural than she had expected. Without a warning, he took her nipple in his mouth. His tongue worked the sensitive skin while his other hand went to give the other breast some attention. Maddie already felt semi overwhelmed, feeling her legs tremble a bit. He quickly noticed and smiled a bit before pulling away, leaving her wanting more. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then met her gaze.</p><p>"You're a little flushed, maybe we should wait a little longer." Peter says softly. Maddie gaped her mouth as a sudden disappointment sunk into her stomach.</p><p>"You look disappointed, did you want more?" He whispered, pulling her hand against his jawline. She swallowed as she noticed his hand placed firmly on her thigh. She met his gaze, the tension thick between them. She realized he'd asked her a question, she nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed being needy for never doing anything like this before.</p><p>Peter acted on her response almost immediately, picking Maddie up off his lap and placing her on her back once more. She was slightly startled by the sudden movement. He placed his hands on the waistband of her shorts, hesitated for a moment before he pulled them down her thighs, knees, then ankles. He placed them next to her shirt and bra. He brushed his hands down her thighs, avoiding the space in between them for the time being. He moved over her again, and she saw the bulge in his boxers. It had been there since she'd arrived, but it was larger, stiff and pressing tightly against the fabric. A flash of nerves waved across her pelvis at the thought of it actually being in her. He noticed her gaze and smiled a little, slightly biting his lip. He bent down to her ear and whispered,</p><p>"You'll see it and feel it soon, but I have something else in mind. It's okay to grab my hair" She wondered what he'd meant exactly but the heat developing in her underwear was distracting. He stared into her eyes, eyelids semi-heavy. She felt him pull her underwear to the side, and she felt herself suddenly grow anxious. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, hinting at her to open her legs. She swallowed and shakily complied. He gave her one more glance before pressing his fingers against her clit, his body reacting to hers as she trembled a little. He smiled, rubbing slow circles on the sensitive flesh, making uncontrollable shakiness roll through her hips and legs. She let out a low gasp as the heat in her face grew semi painful. He went lower, feeling the skin over her vagina.</p><p>"I didn't think such little foreplay would make someone so wet." He said, before pulling her underwear off in the same fashion as the shorts. She felt exposed a little, never being fully nude in front of a man before. He admired her again for a moment, before circling her clit again, he glanced up to meet her eyes before smiling and slightly licking his lips. He opened her legs again, since they'd closed to conceal herself. He lowered his head, kissing her hip bones. It made her stomach flutter.</p><p>"It's better if you close your eyes, lay your head back and relax." He said, before pressing his tongue against her clit. There was a moment of stillness before he gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Intense pleasure tore through Maddie, she let out a low gasp and felt his lips turn up in a smile. He lifted away after a few moments, a small line of saliva disappearing as he moved back over her. He gripped the side of her head, gently locking his fingers in her hair before aggressively kissing her, full of desire and desperation. Suddenly she felt something enter her, it was startling and made her slip up her lip locking with him. It made him laugh a little a bit under his breath. His finger worked in and out, switching from penetrating to rubbing. Maddie let out low breathy moans as he began to move faster, clearly trying to build her up. Her hips bucked, and that's when he paused. He gave her one long kiss. He kissed down her body, before getting to her sensitive and trembling vagina. He did one more swipe of her clit with his thumb before going back to using his mouth. He swirled his tongue aggressively, to the point Maddie's legs began to twitch. It wasn't soon after she felt heat and nerves build up, she gaped her mouth and tilted her head back as pleasure rushed over her. It was mind numbing, but exhilarating. Her legs twitched a couple more times before settling to a slight shaking. Peter lifted his head, wiping his mouth. He crawled over her once again, letting her body calm down beneath him. Her skin was warm and pink tinted her cheeks and chest. He placed a soft kiss on her right breast then her cheek. His breathing was still pretty heavy.</p><p>"What about you?" She breathed. Peter smiled and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"your pleasure is enough for me, I don't need to finish to be satisfied"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter twenty six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day that it happened all of those years ago, she never forgot about it and she never got over it. She remembers what happened that day vividly and it still haunts her dreams every now and then. She had taken the advice her dad gave her and tried to live for him, and not waist it. She found Peter and she was more than grateful for it, but there wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think about him. She wondered what he'd be like today, if he would've been on their side of Cap's side, if he still would have been her friend. She wondered if he would have found love and been happy no longer having to fight like he did his whole life. She took that away from him, all of these opportunities gone now because she was stupid. Sometimes she imagined that he was alive and just on a vacation for a couple months. It was a sad day as everyone mourned his death, Maddie couldn't handle it so she sought comfort in the one she loved most, Peter Parker. </p><p>Peter knew as soon as she arrived that something was wrong, she was hiding it well but he could see right through her. She takes a seat on his bed and fumbles with her sketch book she opens it and flips through the pages slowly and Peter watches with interest as he waits for her to speak. Finally she lands on a page that has a well drawn picture of a guy on it, she stops and tears fill her eyes</p><p>"this is Pietro Maximoff" she says softly looking up at him, he nods and waits for her to continue</p><p>"he is Wanda's twin brother and he was really cool, he had the ability of super speed. I was jealous of it at the time. He was actually the first boy I ever had a crush on even though he was a lot older than me" she says</p><p>"I didn't know Wanda had a brother" he says</p><p>"nobody does, because he died" she says</p><p>"I didn't know him for long but I felt very connected to him, the twins were the youngest besides me. At the beginning we were enemies, they hated us with a passion. When they were little one of my dads bombs was dropped on their apartment building in Sovakovia, it killed their parents and they were stuck under a bed for hours with another shell sitting three feet in front of them. After a couple years of protesting they signed up to be human experiments for HYDRA, they were hurt endlessly. Then Banner, Dad, and I created Ultron and he broke out of the tower and found them and created an army to try and kill us. I was 13 but I was so stubborn and I refused to sit a battle out, so we eventually get them on our side and Vision is created. We met Ultron in Sovakovia and the battle began. It was terrible, and very scary, I wasn't ready for it but there I was in the middle of a battle at age 13. Pietro saved my life three times that day. The first was when I was knocked off the edge of the city and almost fell, the second was when I had too many robots on me and he took them out, he helped me up and told me that we were family now, and the third" she says the image of his body laying on the ground flashing before her eyes.</p><p>She shakes her head and flips the page showing a picture of the same guy laying on the ground with bullet wounds all over him. Her tears fall as she traces the paper with her finger and looks at it sadly "was when he took 8 bullets to save my life" </p><p>"I asked him why he would do that and he told me that I was just a child, those were his last words. I watched him die as I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. I drew this to try and get the image of him on the ground out of my head but it never goes away" </p><p>"I'm so sorry" he says tears beginning to fill his eyes as well</p><p>"I think about him a lot, I wonder what he would be like today" </p><p>"he wouldn't want you to feel this way" Peter says grabbing her hand gently</p><p>"then why would he die for me? how can I not feel this way?" she asks</p><p>"because you were a kid" </p><p>"you sound like my dad" she says cracking a smile</p><p>"seriously though Maddie, he wouldn't have made that decision if he didn't want to, and I respect that, I can only hope I'll be like that one day" </p><p>"me too" she says softly</p><p>"I'm sorry" </p><p>"I shouldn't be dumping this on you all at once its just always hard around this time of year for everyone but especially me because I feel so guilty, but my dad told me after it happened that he gave me an incredible gift of a second chance to live and I'm not gonna waist it, so Peter I want to tell you something right now and I know its probably not really a good time but in honor or Pietro and living my life I need to tell you. I love you" she says </p><p>Peter blinks a couple times and a red tint comes over both of their faces, he moves closer to her and takes in her face, it was red because she had been crying he smiles and pulls her in for a passionate kiss</p><p>Peter blinks a couple times and a red tint comes over both of their faces, he moves closer to her and takes in her face, it was red because she had been crying he smiles and pulls her in for a passionate kiss</p><p>Once they pull away both are breathless and have permanent smiles on their faces, Peter pulls her into his chest and she cuddles into it feeling safe and sound. She listens to the sound of his rapid beating heart and laughs slightly, he looks down at her and pulls her into another kiss, this one shorter "I love you too, so much"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter twenty seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie Stark walks through the hallways of the avengers headquarters mindlessly waiting for her father to finish up with his meeting so they could begin the days training. She finds it odd how unusually quiet everything is today, normally people are running around and things are going on constantly, but it was a ghost town today.</p><p>    "Friday where is everybody?" she asks the A.I.</p><p>    "you're father gave everyone the day off so he could have his meeting with the UN" </p><p>"oh weird, thanks Friday" she says before walking down to her fathers office peaking in to see him talking to several holograms, she leans closer to hear what they are talking about but the walls are sound proof, she huffs and walks to the garage thinking about what they could be talking about for this long. By the looks of it her father looked pissed, so something is clearly wrong.</p><p>    "Friday give me audio of their conversation" she commands</p><p>    "Miss Stark I'm not sure that's a good idea" </p><p>    "I don't care do it anyway" she says </p><p>    "I have specific instructions from your father to keep you away from the meeting"</p><p>    "Friday I created you, that means I over-ride his authority now give me the audio" she says</p><p>    "as you wish Miss Stark" </p><p>"Mr. Stark we cannot allow this to progress, you informed us that you were conducting experiments to solve the problem but then your daughter is shown all over the news losing control killing a man and damaging property's to the point of destruction. She is a danger to society" one of the men says, Maddie feels her chest tighten as she realizes they are referring to her incident in the city a couple months ago. Everything made sense now, her father had been doing more research on her powers lately and not allowing her to fight as much. </p><p>"I am doing everything I can to keep her powers under control, the truth is I don't know what they did to her it seems to grow stronger with her age but I can assure you that she is not a danger to society, for god sakes she's a teenage girl. I have taken many precautions to insure she doesn't lose control again there is nothing to worry about" her father replies</p><p>"Mr. Stark I sincerely hope thats true, due to the level of devastation she caused with civilians close by we will have no choice but to eliminate her in order to protect the people. The man with the metal arm was not her only victim, approximately 26 people were killed we cannot allow that to happen again" </p><p>"I understand, there will be no need for that because she is under control" her father says</p><p>"Friday turn it off" Maddie says with tears falling down her face and she feels her stomach turn, she runs to the bathroom and pukes, her chest begins to tighten even more and she cannot breath her hands are shaking and tears blur her vision. Her suit covers her body detecting the lack of air getting to her brain </p><p>"take me to Peter" she chokes out, she feels herself being lifted off the ground and as she flies to Queens flashes of the day she gained her powers plague her eyes. Before she knows it she lands in front of Peter's High School and she stumbles through the halls with her suit still on. </p><p>Peter Parker sits with Ned and Michelle at lunch talking about todays math homework, when a loud noise makes everyone shift their attention to the doors. Peter tenses, his senses starting to tingle and he stands walking through the crowd of people standing in front of the door. Whispers  break out through the crowd as they stare at whatever is there. When Peter makes it to the front of the crowd he opens the door to see what everyone is staring at- his girlfriend still in her suit sitting on her knees. He rushes over to her bending down to her level checking to see if she's injured but he see's nothing. He hears Ned clearing the crowd while he tries to get her to talk to him</p><p>"Maddie please tell me what's going on" he begs, then her mask comes off and he takes in her face, she has tears falling and her breathing is shallow he immediately recognizes the signs of a panic attack and asks her to breath with him which she does. He gently places his hands on her face and looks into her eyes trying to distract her. After a couple minutes she is able to breath normally but the tears continue to fall. </p><p>"lets get you out of here yeah?" he asks softly, she nods and he helps her stand and they walk out of the school hand in hand. They walk down to the subway and get on, they find a place in the car and Peter pulls her into his chest hugging her tightly and running his hands through her hair. He can feel his shirt getting wet but he doesn't care, all he wants to do is make her feel better but he still doesn't know whats going on or why she's crying.  He knows it must be bad if its got her this upset, she is normally one to keep everything in and be strong but today she has broken down and it breaks his heart to see her like his. The car arrives at their stop and Peter leads her through the streets of Queens and to his apartment, once inside he leads her straight to his room where he shuts the door and sits her on his bed. She isn't crying anymore but there are still tears In her eyes as she looks down at her hands. He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her trying to catch her eyes</p><p>    "Baby please tell me whats wrong" he begs tears starting to fill his eyes, she finally makes eye contact and he is shocked by the pain in her usually bright eyes.</p><p>    "My dad had a meeting today with the UN and I was listening without him knowing" she says with a shaking voice</p><p>    "what did they say?" he asks </p><p>    "they were talking about when I lost control" </p><p>    "that wasn't your fault why do they care?" he asks</p><p>    "because the man with the metal arm isn't the only one I killed, there was 26 others all because I couldn't contain my powers" she says </p><p>    "he did that on purpose, you know that wasn't your fault" </p><p>    "it was, I never should of let him get into my head like that. But I lost control and now 26 innocent people are dead because of me" she says </p><p>    "please don't blame yourself" he begs </p><p>     "how can I not? My dad doesn't even know what to do with me! the UN said if I have another incident then they are gonna kill me themselves" she yells standing up, making Peter stand with her and his heart stops at her words</p><p>    "what? they can't do that"</p><p>    "yes they can Peter I'm a danger to society, I'm a monster" she says quietly, Peter glares at her fury bubbling in his stomach, he walks closer to her and looks the girl dead in the eyes</p><p>"you are not a monster and fuck whoever made you think that they are a bunch of assholes, I'll be dammed if they lay a finger you" he says, she doesn't respond but instead falls back onto the bed and lays down closing her eyes, but flashes of her torture return and she gasps and sits back up</p><p>    "what is it?" Peter asks sitting beside her</p><p>    "I can't stop picturing the day I got my powers" she says </p><p>    "do you want to talk about it? you don't have too but you've never said anything before so maybe it would help" he says </p><p>    "I mean I never really thought about talking about it, once it happened my dad and I kinda brushed it under the rug and dealt with control" </p><p>    "maybe getting it all out would help"</p><p>    "ok" she says taking a deep breath</p><p>    "It happened when I was 10 and I was kidnapped by the mandarin in order to punish my dad for talking shit about him on tv" </p><p>    "what I had no idea" he says shocked and horrified remembering the scary man himself</p><p>"he told me that children are the best testing subjects because they're genes adapt to the serum with a lower chance of failure, so he stuck me with needles full of this chemical that would give me ice powers. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life, I will never forget the feeling of the cold taking over my body, it felt like I was freezing from the inside out. He had no idea if I would survive or freeze to death, or what my powers would turn out like if I did live. Thats why everybody walks around eggshells around me because nobody knows what the full extent of my powers really is not even Killian. He designed an ice serum, but somehow I'm able to control water as well so there is too much unknown when it comes to the storm inside me." she says freezing her hand making it blue</p><p>"Thats why my dad was so freaked out when I lost it in the city, we never know what will happen if all control is lost. Sometimes I feel like the cold is going to take over completely and I'll be lost forever inside the storm" she continues </p><p>"I promise you that will never happen as long as I'm around, I'll be your anchor whenever you start to lose control think of my words: you are strong enough to overcome the cold, you control your powers they don't control you" he says pulling her into a hug, she leans her head on his shoulder feeling tired from the days events</p><p>    "Thank you for being here for me today, what did I do to deserve someone like you?" she asks sitting up and looking into his eyes</p><p>    "I was just asking myself the same thing" he says smirking, she rolls her eyes and laughs making him smile at his favorite sound in the world. </p><p>"you don't have to thank me, I'm always here for you whenever you need me day or night" he says, she doesn't reply but instead sits up on her knees and pulls the back of his neck towards her connecting their lips. He pulls her onto his lap while running his other hand through her hair, the two are so absorbed in each other that neither of them notice May slam the front door after getting home from work. She walks down the hall to grab Peters laundry so she could get a load down and opens the door to see the two teen making out while Peter is supposed to be at school. They jump away from each other blushing madly</p><p>    "Peter why the hell are you not at school!?" May yells</p><p>    "I- uh well you see" he stutters</p><p>    "May its my fault I came to his school because I was having a panic attack and he brought me here to calm down" Maddie says , the older woman takes in the young girls face and sees her puffy eyes and tear streaks confirming her story</p><p>    "ok I believe you, lets just not make this a habit ok" she says and both teens nod quickly and she leaves her nephews room with a small smile on her face</p><p>    "Listen P I think that I should get home" Maddie says making her boyfriend frown at the thought of her leaving </p><p>"why don't I go with you to make sure you get home safe" he says smirking, and she nods. And after letting his aunt know the two take off Maddie flying back to the compound holding Peter securely. When they arrive Pepper and Tony great the girl with a group hug knowing that she had heard what was discussed during the meeting due to Friday. After they break apart Tony gives his daughter a kiss on the head, and Pepper brings her inside. Tony Stark turns to Peter who gulps and pulls him into a a quick hug</p><p>    "thank you for helping her today kid" he says pulling away</p><p>    "I'll always be there for her even if she doesn't know it" Peter says </p><p>    "I'm glad she found you Peter" he says ruffling the boys hair</p><p>    "me too Mr. Stark I don't know what I'd do without her" </p><p>"ok enough of that lets go eat " he says taking the boy inside the compound. The rest of the night is calm for once, and Peter fits into their little family perfectly. Later that night once the boy leaves Maddie tells her father everything that she told Peter earlier that day crying into his shoulder, and he confronts her insuring her just as the boy had, that nothing will happen to her, and she believed them whole heartedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter twenty eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" this is my first mission dad's letting me go on since the UN meeting, theres no way I can pass this up P" Maddie says to her worried boyfriend as he attempts to hold back his tears. He was extremely worried and for some reason had a bad feeling about this, he didn't want her to go especially if he couldn't be there to protect her. However one thing about Maddie Stark was that when she made her mind up on something, consider it done. </p><p>    "I know, just promise me you'll be careful, and if you are in danger just get out of there ok?" </p><p>    "you sound like May" she says smiling, but he keeps his serious stare and she sighs grabbing his hands </p><p>"I promise Spidey, everything's going to be fine I'll be back before you know it" she says hugging the boy who wraps his arms around her tightly wishing she would just stay home where he could protect her. He wished she would stay in his little bubble safe and sound where he could always keep an eye on her but that just wasn't who she is. He fell for the </p><p>"ok I have to go, I'll see you soon I love you" she says feeling her eyes widening at her words, her fully meant them however wasn't expecting it to come out of her mouth. She ignores it hoping he would to and kisses him on the cheek as she normally would.</p><p>"be safe I'll miss you" he calls out to her as she runs onto the quintet, he laughs when he see's Tony Stark fake gag at the two teenagers goodbye, and then he watches as they fly off. His smile falls and he makes his way back home with his girlfriend on his mind the whole time. As he watches the jet fly away he curses himself for not admitting his feelings, he'd been in love with her since the day they kissed for the first time, however he didn't want to rush things by popping the 'L' word. But now that she had his heart was beating out of his chest, he loved her so much more than anything in the world, he would do anything for her. He couldn't believe that he didn't say it back. </p><p>Peter Parker sits on top of a building watching over the streets waiting for something to happen, whether it be word from Maddie or a crime for him to stop. As if on cue police sirens ring through the streets getting his attention, his thought answered. He jumps off the building and swings through the streets following the sirens to see a bunch of men robbing a convince store. Peter lands on the ground in front of the store making it before the cops arrive. He runs in and shoots a web at one of the men taking his gun away from him. Then he charges the other two men and takes them on hand to hand thanking Mr. Stark and Maddie for all the training silently. He takes them out and ties them up with his webs and walks out to meet the cops</p><p>    "they're all tied up waiting for you officers" he says before swinging away home. When he climbs through his window May is sitting on his bed with tears falling down her face and his heart stops and he takes off his mask and sits next to her</p><p>    "whats wrong?"</p><p>    "Peter there was an accident during the mission" May says and he shakes his head not believing her </p><p>    "There was no survivors I'm so sorry honey" she says </p><p>    "no thats not true" he says standing and wiping his tears refusing to accept her words, she couldn't be gone when he just talked to her this morning. </p><p>    "It was shot down into the ground and nobody was found alive"  </p><p>"stop it! thats not true!" he yells putting his mask back on and jumping out of the window into the dark night. His mind is going two hundred miles a minute and he doesn't pay attention to where he's going, making him slam into the side of a building and fall to the ground. He groans and rolls over to see a light coming from across the street. His eyes focus and its a tv with breaking news flashed on the bottom, he gets up slowly and makes his way over to the tv.</p><p>"Breaking news the Avengers quinjet has been shot down in Germany, Police have found no survivors from the accident. We will provide new information as it is given to us" the news reporter says. The scene shows a fiery plane wreck with wreckage all around it. He still refuses to believe that this was actually happening, but his worst fears are confirmed when the footage shows her helmet that has caught on fire.  Peter Parker had never felt pain like this before, he was pretty sure he was dying. Still in the Spiderman suit, he runs off back into the darkness headed towards the avengers compound. He thought that if he prayed enough she would walk through the doors. </p><p>He finally makes it to the empty compound and collapses not able to breath properly anymore, she was really gone. He can't handle this, without her the world seemed bleak and meaningless. There is no light in Peter Parker's world without Maddie Stark, and he lost her. He rips his mask off and tries to catch his breath but the tears keep falling and his heart hurts. His sadness quickly turns to anger as he realizes that he could have saved her, if only he had convinced her to stay home. This was his fault and her blood was on his hands, once again he had killed the person he loved most. Peter stands and throws his mask across the room and screams, he then punches a hole in the wall and stares at his bleeding hand not feeling a thing. He stumbles through the compound and finds her room, and lays on her bed her scent overwhelms him and he begins to sob into her pillow. After hours of sobbing the boy finally falls asleep, only to be plagued with nightmares of the crash. </p><p>Maddie Stark steps off the jet happy to finally be home after the close call the team had in Germany. All the girl wanted is to go visit her boyfriend, but she could not let him see her banged up like this, he would freak out. Hydra had shot the quinjet out of the sky causing them to crash, when they hit the ground she was left with a broken suit and a piece of metal sticking out of her arm. Luckily the team was able to make it out alive and mainly intact, and they were also able to get the Hydra agents. This was a win in the Avengers play book. </p><p>Peter Parker wakes up when he hears a jet land and gets out of bed walking out to the front hope bubbling in his chest. He is met with Tony Stark, War Machine, Wanda, and Vision but no Maddie. All hope he once had is now lost, but he takes a couple steps forward and embraces Tony Stark who stares at him with confusion. They hadn't been gone that long and he was sure that the first person he should be running to after a mission was his girlfriend not her father. </p><p>    "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark" he says </p><p>    "for what? what did you do?" he asks letting the boy go looking at him seriously </p><p>    "Peter what are you doing here?" Maddie Stark asks interrupting the conversation, the boy whips around and takes the sight of his girlfriend in a huge weight lifted off his chest. He waists no time in sprinting over to her and pulling her into a tight hug </p><p>    "Wow I missed you too P" she says laughing, but he can't bring himself to speak afraid that this is another one of his nightmares. When he finally lets go she leads him to her room and is confused when she sees her bed has been slept on</p><p>    "Peter did you sleep here last night?" she asks shutting the door, he doesn't answer and walks over to her and pulls her over to the bed bringing her into his arms once again</p><p>    " Did something happen?" she asks</p><p>    "The jet was shot down and they said there were no survivors and I saw a piece of your suit in the wreckage and I thought you..." he trails off voice cracking and tears filling his eyes once again</p><p>    "oh god" she says hugging him tighter</p><p>    "I spent the last 12 hours thinking you were gone" he says fully crying now</p><p>    "I thought I lost you" he cries, she strokes his hair </p><p>    "you wont lose me Peter not ever" she says and continues playing with his hair until he calms down</p><p>    "I'm sorry you had to go through that P, I don't know what I'd do" she says playing with his hand</p><p>    "It was hell" he says making her heart break</p><p>    "well you don't have to worry because it will take a lot more than a plane crash to take me out" she says smiling and her heart skips a beat when he returns it softly</p><p>    " when I thought you were gone I was losing my mind. I don't know what I would do in my life without you Maddie I love you so much"" he says </p><p>    "I love you too Peter, more than anything"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter twenty nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prom had come quickly, it had only felt like yesterday when she had begun dating the boy she loved with all of her heart, but in actuality it was nearing two years. Maddie Stark hops out of the shower and drys off the water, running moisturizer down her clean shaven legs, she throws on her favorite robe that had a snowflake on it and walks into her room. Pepper Potts stands by her vanity getting all of her things ready and she smiles</p><p>    "ok Kiddo you ready?" she asks the girl</p><p>    "yeah I think so" she says sitting down and letting Pepper blow dry her hair, once she is done she begins the makeup</p><p>    "So how are you feeling about tonight?" she asks </p><p>    "I'm really nervous, this is technically my first dance since we had to ditch the last one"  </p><p>    "bullshit you were raised in the spotlight thats not why you're nervous" she says making the girl laugh</p><p>    "honey I raised you, I think by now I can tell when you're lying" she says </p><p>"ok fine its because I haven't been in the public since I lost control that day, and for some reason the thought of all those people staring at me knowing what I've done makes me want to throw up", Pepper sighs and puts down the makeup brush and pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear</p><p>    "the truth is they will stare at you, but not because of that day, because you're Maddie Stark, you're an avenger with superpowers not to mention a beautiful woman. That is why they'll be looking" she says </p><p>    "how do you always know the exact right thing to say?" Maddie questions </p><p>    "I've had to deal with a lot of breakdowns between you and your father so it comes easily now" she says making Maddie laugh. Peter Parker runs up the stairs carrying the corsage and red roses, once he reaches the door he knocks and Tony Stark surprises him by opening the door. He looks more frustrated than normal and it makes Peter gulp. </p><p>    "Hey Mr.Stark how are you?" </p><p>"Great Peter, come in" he says shaking his hand extra hard, when they let go Peter walks through the door and they take a seat at the chairs by the door. Tony Stark keeps a locked stare on the boy knowing it makes him uncomfortable, trying his best to intimidate the boy. This of course wasn't hard, as Peter is always intimated by the man. Pepper Potts watches as Maddie walks out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go, it brings tears to her eyes as she realizes her girl is all grown up. Maddie walks over and hugs her tightly </p><p>"thank you so much for today, and for everything mom" she says making Pepper pull back in shock</p><p>"what? like you said you raised me and I've been wanting to call you that for a while I just wanted it to be the right time" she says, the woman is now full on crying at the girls kind words, and they embrace once again. They let go after a minute and Maddie turns to walk out of her room when Pepper stops her</p><p>"wait before you go I just want to say that I know you're a smart girl and I trust you 100%, but I just want to make sure that you're safe since you guys are going to the cabin later" she says handing the girl a condom making her face turn beat red</p><p>"oh my god we haven't even done it yet" she says in shock, though she did appreciate it she was going to steal one from the bathroom at the cabin but this was much less awkward. At this point she had been with the boy she loved for nearly two years and she wanted to be with him in every way. Both were seventeen and it was growing harder and harder to keep their hands off of each other especially when things got more heated. Both wanted their first time to be special.</p><p>    "ok well lets keep this in here just in case" Pepper says putting it in her small purse</p><p>    "ok I'm leaving" she says walking out of the room, she walks to the entrance to see Peter sitting on the coach awkwardly while her dad is giving him the death glare. Both of their heads snap over to her and they both get tears in their eyes looking at her. </p><p>    "you look beautiful kid" he says trying to keep it together while pulling her into a hug</p><p>    "thank you dad" she says smiling, they let go and he stands by Pepper. Peter stands in place taking in her appearance not able to speak</p><p>    "P are you gonna say something or just stand there all day?" she asks snapping him out of his trance, and he walks over to her </p><p>    "You look absolutely stunning" the boy says</p><p>"thanks so do you" she says blushing, after almost two years the boy still manages to make her blush easily. After a series of pictures and threats from Tony the couple is able to make it out of the compound and Peter drives the two back to the city. They listen to music and sing along together the whole way, but in the back of Maddie's head she can't help but think about what Pepper had said earlier. She hadn't suggested they go to the cabin afterword in order to be alone and have sex, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was defiantly ready, and she was almost 100% sure he is too. </p><p>    "hey you ok?" he asks parking the car and she realizes they made it to the building where Prom was being held. </p><p>    "yeah I'm good" </p><p>    "is it the people? If you'd rather ditch then I'm totally ok with that" he says</p><p>    "no I want to go, this is our first dance together you know" </p><p>"ok just let me know if you want to leave and we will" he says leaning in and kissing her softly, then he jumps out of the car and opens her door like he always does and she thanks him. The two walk in and all eyes fall on them, Maddie gives a small smile to the people and turns her attention to Peter who is glaring at some guys still looking at her. She rolls her eyes and drags him over to where Ned and Michelle are standing </p><p>    "hey Ned" she says</p><p>    "Hey Maddie you look great" he says </p><p>    "yeah you too" she says giving him a hug</p><p>    "hey how are you" she asks moving over to Michelle</p><p>    "I hate party's and especially ones that involve school" </p><p>    "ahh well you look beautiful" she says making Michelle smile</p><p>    "you too" then the girls find a table to sit down and talk while Peter stays with Ned</p><p>    "Ned we're going to her cabin tonight and we're gonna be alone" he says</p><p>    "dude you gotta take advantage of that opportunity when are you gonna get a chance like this again" Ned says </p><p>    "I know but I'm not sure where her head is at, I mean does she just wanna chill or do stuff and I don't wanna force it on her if she doesn't want to" he says running his hands through his hair</p><p>    "have you guys not talked about it?" Ned asks</p><p>    "we have, and I think that she wants to but I don't want to assume that" </p><p>    "yeah man I understand that, maybe just test the waters when you get there to see how she's feeling" Ned states, Peter nods and looks over at his girl wondering what they were talking about.</p><p>    "wait so you're gonna be alone?" Michelle asks</p><p>    "yeah and this will be the first time we have the whole night together, his aunt and my parents are really good at interrupting" Maddie says looking over to Peter who is talking to Ned and when he catches her gaze he gives her a smile</p><p>    "well I say if you feel ready then go for it" she says shrugging</p><p>    "yeah you're right I need to be straightforward" Maddie says the two change the subject when the boys walk over and join them. </p><p>    "hey do you wanna dance?" Peter asks grabbing her hand </p><p>     "I would love to" she says following him to the dance floor where the eyes shift to them again making her visibly uncomfortable, he leans down and whispers in her ear</p><p>    "focus on me not them" he says making her smile and loosen up a bit and they dance the night away</p><p>-</p><p>    "ok where too?" he asks putting his car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot</p><p>    "how about Pizza, and we can bring it back to the cabin to eat" she says</p><p>    "ok sounds like a plan" They finally arrive at the Stark cabin and Peter gets out and runs over to her door to open it, and they walk in. Maddie sets the Pizza on the counter and turns to the boy</p><p>"I'm gonna go take off my makeup and change into comfy clothes" she says walking out of the room and into her own bedroom. Peter walk out to his car and grabs some clothes of his own to change into, once he's done he sits on the coach and sees a photo-album laying on the coffee table, he opens it and sees a picture of a woman who looks just like Maddie, and on the next page a picture of her with Tony. He smiles and flips the page to see her in a lab holding a screwdriver next to her dad who seems to be working on something. His eyes move again and he see's a picture of the Avengers and Maddie being held by Thor. </p><p>    "thats one of my favorites" she says making him turn and she sits next to him</p><p>    "its a good picture" he smiles</p><p>    "yeah, thats back when we were a family, now everyone is either MIA or being ignored by my dad. I miss them" she says leaning her head on his shoulder </p><p>    "you guys will be a family again because the world needs the Avengers" he says kissing her head and she nods smiling at him</p><p>    "come on lets eat I'm starving" she says pulling him off the coach </p><p>-</p><p>    "Peter you just ate a box and a half of pizza" she says giggling </p><p>    "are you surprised?" he asks</p><p>    "no not at all" she says laughing </p><p>    "you know I have to eat a lot because of my metabolism" he wines</p><p>    "yeah I know, sometime we should buy a ton of food and see how much you can eat" she says laughing again</p><p>    "you know what" he mumbles running after her, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder making her scream</p><p>    "oww put me down" she complains while hitting his back</p><p>    "nope" he says, so she pinches his but making him drop her, she lands on the carpet and laughs at his shocked face</p><p>    "did you just pinch my butt?" he asks</p><p>    "yeah I did because you wouldn't put me down" </p><p>    "well now I get to pinch yours in return" he says </p><p>    "no thats not fair you know I hate that" </p><p>"sorry babe but fair is fair" he says chasing her again, she laughs while running through the house, he was faster than her so her only source was her powers. Just as he catches up to her she freezes the floor making him slip. She stops running and laughs leaning on the wall for support</p><p>    "ha ha so funny" he grumbles while trying to stand but slips again making her laugh even harder , she decided to walk over and help him up put she slips as-well making them both burst out laughing when she lands next to him. when the laughing dies down he turns to her and smiles</p><p>    "I love you" he says </p><p>*Sexual Content*</p><p>"I love you too P" she says kissing his cheek and then she melts the ice and moves the water into the sink. He stands and helps he up pulling her into a hug wrapping his arms around her waist, hers go around his neck. they pull away after a few seconds and look into each others eyes , they both knew that it was now or never and they lean in bringing they're lips together. It gets heated quickly as he lifts her legs and she wraps them around his waist as her back is pressed against the wall.  his tongue slips through his lips asking for entrance, which she grants gladly, She lets out a small moan into his mouth as his tongue explore her mouth. </p><p>"do you wanna go upstairs?" he asks breathless, she nods and he walks them up the stairs and to her room shutting the door behind him. He lays her down on the bed gently and crawls on top of her connecting their lips again, his hands find the hem of her shirt and he pushes it up indicating he wanted it off, she pulls away and helps him take it off throwing it on the ground, then he moves her hands underneath his shirt feeling his abs. He lets out a gasp as her cold hands move up his body, and she finally takes it off all together before kissing him again. Peter moves from her lips and starts making his way down her neck, kissing and sucking making her moan. He reaches the hem of her shorts and looks at her for permission, and she nods allowing him to take them off, he then sits up and does the same with his. As he lays on top of her again she can feel him through his boxers making her more excited. As he kisses her his hand falls down to her panties and her heart beats in anticipation. She then feels the cold start to creep in and she pulls away from the boy making him stop and look at her</p><p>    "whats wrong?" he asks gently and breathless he reaches out to touch her only to have his hand burned by her skin he pulls back in shock and gets off her holding his hand</p><p>    "Peter I'm so sorry I lost control" she says trying to calm down </p><p>    "hey its ok its my fault, I shouldn't of gone that fast" he says trying to calm her down as well</p><p>    "No don't do that, I can't seem to keep my powers under control enough to sleep with my own boyfriend" she says sitting up and covering herself </p><p>    "its not your fault, now why don't you just lay down and we can get some rest" he says gently touching her shoulder</p><p>    "no don't touch me I'll hurt you" she says standing, he stands with her and pulls her into a hug</p><p>    "see I'm ok, you're not going to hurt me" he says rubbing her back</p><p>    "how do you know? I could lose control at any moment" </p><p>"I trust you with my life Maddie Stark" he says making her pull back and look at him, she stands on her tip toes and pulls him back into a kiss and he walks them over to the bed. Her hands tangle in his hair while his find her waist. After a few moments it gets heated and she tugs on the ends of his hair earning a groan of delight making her smirk against his lips. She allows her hands to fall from his hair and down his chest. He backs them to the bed and she sits down scooting herself back and laying on her back before he crawls on top her and begins kissing down her neck, she gasps in pleasure and she begins to lose control, as her eyes glow blue. When he comes back up he doesn't look phased at all, but instead he leans down and kisses under each eye making them return to normal. She smiles and reconnects their lips once again only for him to pull away a few moments later he then looks down at her breathing heavy but rather than kissing her again he just stares</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you're just so beautiful" he says moving a stray piece of hair out of her face, she giggles and hides her face against his arm</p><p>"I love you so much" he says against her lips, he pulls away and places a kiss on her cheek before moving down to her neck where he sucked and licked until he was satisfied with the mark he had created on her, her breath quickens as he lowers himself and moves his hands behind her back unclipping her bra before placing short kisses against her right nipple. She gasps and reaches for his hair, he smirks and moves over to the other giving her even more pleasure. Peter moves back and places more open mouthed kisses down her stomach stopping at the hem of her panties</p><p>"we defiantly don't need these" he comments taking the material off of her, he discards it behind him and gets back to his previous actions. Peter places kisses on her thighs and she squeezes them together unconsciously. He places a hand on her thigh rubbing it while the other gently begins to massage her clit, Maddie gasps loudly causing Peter to smirk at her from his position</p><p>"what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"I - I want"</p><p>"what baby?"</p><p>"your mouth" she cries, Peter smirks and kisses her thighs before swiping his tongue against her, she arches her back in pleasure as he continues going faster and more aggressively. Her hands reach down and find his hair pulling at it as he brings her closer to her high, suddenly his mouth pulls away from her and she frowns in disappointment. He quickly goes back to rubbing her clit with his thumb skillfully smiling as she writhes underneath him, he switches then from rubbing and inserts his finger inside of her sensitive vagina, he pumps in and out a few times before adding another. She whimpers as pleasure begins building in her stomach, Peter then moves his mouth back over her and begins to work his magic with his tongue. By now she was a moaning mess as she gripped Peter's hair desperately trying to ride out her high. The pleasure rushes over her and she sighs happily as Peter brings himself back up to her she grabs his face and kisses him with passion, he was the only person who could make her feel this way and she wanted to make him feel the same. She then pulls away and gets off of the bed, Peter watches her with confusion but she ignores it and kisses his cheek before dropping to the ground. He instantly reaches forward and grabs her arms causing her to look up at him</p><p>"you don't have to do this"</p><p>"I want to make you feel good" she responds, he nods and she smirks reaching her hand up and placing it on his hardened penis, she looks up at him and smiles as his head had tipped back and his eyes closed. She reaches up and pull down his boxers watching as it springs out with curiosity, she'd never seen one before. Maddie moves closer to him and takes it into her hand moving it up and down his large member slowly, she had no clue what to do but she figured she was doing ok as a string of curses leave his mouth. She moves her hand faster before placing as much as she could into her mouth, Peter curses loudly and grabs onto her arm as she moves up and down making sure to work the rest of it with her hand. After a few moments she takes it out and focuses on the tip swirling her tongue around it smirking as Peter moans lowly. She then places him back in her mouth and does her best as she brings him to his edge</p><p>"I'm close" he says, she removes her mouth and continues moving her hand up and down him until he finishes. He breathes heavily staring at her in awe before grabbing her arms and helping her up, he pushes her back on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. When he returns his member is cleaned off and he had a happy smile on his face</p><p>"that was incredible" he says crawling back over to her, she nods and pulls his face to hers kissing him passionately once again. His hands explore her body as they make out passionately, after a few moments he pulls away and stares at her with a smile</p><p>"what?" she asks</p><p>"I'm just so in love with you its unreal" he says softly with a smile</p><p>"I'm in love with you too P"</p><p>"are you sure about this? we can stop" he reassures brushing hair out of her face</p><p>"you're my person, I wanna be with you in every way possible"</p><p>"me too... ok if I'm hurting you please just tell me and I'll stop ok?"</p><p>"ok" He then reconnects their mouths together once again and Maddie's stomach fills with excitement and nerves, she was ready for this. She loved Peter Parker more than anything and she wanted to be with him. She stares at him in awe wondering how she got so lucky. He sends her one last look and she kissing him again to show him that she wanted this more than anything. Peter moves himself over her and spreads her legs giving him full access, she gasps as she feels the tip rub against her core and moans quietly. He then slowly pushes himself inside of her and she clenches around him gasping in pain, she grips onto his arms trying to lessen the pain.</p><p>"are you ok? am I hurting you?" he asks with a panicked expression, the girl cannot bring herself to speak but shakes her head. She wanted to do this. He moves himself in fully and she moves her head against his, he kisses her neck trying to comfort her and make it better. He dips his head and kisses her cheek before moving over to her nose</p><p>"is it better now?" he asks, she nods and he begins to pull back out slowly, he sends her another look before moving back in a bit faster this time and she sighs as the pain had lessoned. They continue slowly and with each passing minute the girl begins to feel better and better. She began to arch her back and move with him as he went faster, her small moans were driving Peter crazy as they both had never felt better. Peter moves her legs up and she wraps them around his waist crying out as he hits her g spot every time she moves her head to his neck and pulls at his hair and begins to move even faster. She had no idea how long had passed when she began feeling that familiar build up</p><p>"I'm close" she mumbles holding onto his hair</p><p>"me too" he responds as his stokes begin to grow sloppy and she cries out as pleasure washes over her body panting and trying to catch her breath. Peter continues going in and out before finishing himself moaning loudly in her ear, he collapses on her chest and she reaches up brushing her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He then lifts himself up and pulls out of her before rolling over, she turns to her side and he instantly pulls her into his arms gently stroking her skin. It was nice being alone, just the two of them, this was not a gift they got often as her brother still hates his guts. But right now nothing could ruin this moment for her, it was perfect, she had her first time with the man she loved and planned to spend the rest of her life with. She looks at him and admires every detail of his face and smiles as he jokingly covers it. Maddie reaches her hand up and traces from his nose down to his lips and finishes it off with a soft kiss which makes him smile brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he thought she had died Peter Parker was very clingy and not that Maddie didn't love it, but she wanted some space. He was coming over everyday and then sneaking in to sleep in her bed at night, and she loved the attention but it was getting to be a lot. She planned to talk to him today since he had invited her over. She pulls up in front of his place and gets out of the car thanking happy and spots him on the roof waving at her. She waves back and flies to the top of the building. One thing she loved about having her abilities was that the human body was made up of mostly water, therefore she could control it and move herself through the air, this was something she had discovered fairly recently but was still excited about. </p><p>    "hey I missed you" he says pulling her into a hug, </p><p>    "P can we talk?" she asks</p><p>    "yeah about what" </p><p>    "well you have been spending a lot of time with me lately and its not that I don't love it because I do, but I'm worried is everything ok here?" she asks</p><p>    "I'm sorry I know I've been clingy and its nothing between May and I, its that the plane crash brought back some stuff for me and I thought if I kept you close then I would be able to protect you from anything" he says and she sighs pulling him into a hug</p><p>    "Peter why didn't you tell me? we could have talked about it I would have understood" she says rubbing his back</p><p>    "Its not really something I've ever talked about before" </p><p>    "well I'm always here if you want to" she says </p><p>    "I don't want to put my stuff onto you the you have a lot to deal with" </p><p>    "don't be silly you can always tell me anything, it doesn't matter whats going on in my life I'll always be here for you" she says, he smiles at her and nods before taking her hand and bringing her over to the edge of the building and they sit.</p><p>"when I was little my parents dropped my off at here and told me they loved me, and left me here. They were on a plane and it went down there were no survivors, and I waited for them to come and get me for years. When I got older I realized that they weren't coming back, but It was ok because I had May and uncle Ben we were a family. He was murdered by some robbers, and the only reason he was out in the streets that late is because he was looking for me, I had gotten into a fight with him and ran away. I saw it happen, and watched his body fall to the ground, and I knew it was my fault. Before he died he said with great power comes great responsibility, I have never forgotten, and I will continue to live by them forever." he says with tears in his eyes, she says nothing and grabs his hand squeezing it </p><p>"when I saw the news that you guys hadn't made it I thought that it was because of me, everyone I get close to ends up dying. Your dad is like a father to me and knowing that I had lost another father was too much. Then the thought of you not being by my side about killed me, you guys have really become my family"  tears now falling </p><p>    "we are always going to be here for you P" she says pulling him into a hug and letting him cry on her shoulder. She runs her hands gently through his hair knowing it calms him, and eventually he stop crying</p><p>    "I'm sorry" he says wiping his tears</p><p>    "Please don't apologize for crying, everybody breaks down sometimes", he nods and leans his head on her shoulder </p><p>    "Peter can you promise me something?" she asks </p><p>    "what is it?" </p><p>    "Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Ben, it wasn't your fault and if Ben were here I'm sure he'd say the same" she says there is a moment of silence and she looks down at the boy</p><p>    "promise me Peter" she says </p><p>    "I promise" he whispers, she nods and lets her head fall down and lean on his while they watch the sunset together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter thirty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker waits for Maddie Stark in the living room while she finishes getting ready for their date tonight, but not just any date they're two year anniversary date. He wasn't sure what was taking so long since they had agreed to make it casual so they'd both be more comfortable. He stands and walks down the hall to her bedroom knocking on the door</p><p>    "come in" she shouts, he walks in to see her kneeling down in front of something </p><p>    "hey its me, are you ready?" he asks making her turn and she takes in his simple but cute outfit</p><p>    "oh hey yeah I'm ready" she says picking up the gift and walking over to him giving him a big hug when they pull away he admires her as well</p><p>    "happy anniversary baby" he says </p><p>    "happy anniversary" she says, the two walk out of the house hand in hand and he opens the car door for her, she thanks him and gets in. Before he takes off he hands her a blindfold making her send him a questioning look</p><p>    "why?" </p><p>    "Its a surprise" he says making her groan and he laughs. He drives for a half hour and then parks the car he walks over to her side and opens the door for her helping her out</p><p>    "ok ready?" he asks</p><p>    "yeah" she says, then he takes off the blindfold and she opens her eyes to see the back of his car is turned into a cute little bed, when she turns there is a big screen in front of them she gasps </p><p>    "you brought me to a drive in?" she asks excitedly </p><p>    "yeah I remember you saying you always wanted to come to one" he says, she jumps into his arms and kisses his face </p><p>    "thank you thank you thank you" she yells before hopping down and getting into the back and making herself comfy</p><p>    "so before the movie starts I want to give you something" he says sitting next to her, he pulls out a small box and opens It to reveal a ring and she gasps</p><p>"ok before you freak out no I'm not proposing, this is a promise ring. I have had this for a while but I never knew when the right time was, but I realize that there is no right time because we don't know whats gonna happen tomorrow or a week from now. I don't want you to go any longer without knowing that I am completely in love with you, and your weird obsession with BTS, how you snort when you laugh really hard, even the way you flare your nostrils when you're mad at me. Every little thing about you is perfect to me, and I'm giving you this ring because even though we are young we are meant to be together. One day I'll replace this with an engagement ring, but for now I promise to love you, to protect you, and be there whenever you need me"  he says sliding the ring on her finger . She doesn't say a word and instead pulls him into a big hug with tears falling down her face, he rubs her back and buries his face into her hair taking in her calming scent. He knows this is exactly where he's supposed to be, in her arms forever. </p><p>"thank you so much, its beautiful" she says pulling away with tears still falling, he reaches out and wipes them with his thumb and she leans into his hand. Then she remembers her gift and jumps up to grab it from the front of the car, she runs back and hands it to him smiling. He opens up the gift and and gasps seeing a beautiful necklace, a circle with diamonds encrusted on it, she holds up her necklace and leans forward connecting it with his, he smiles and she pulls away</p><p>    "I guess great minds think alike huh" she says making him laugh</p><p>    "this is a half heart necklace, it symbols how I feel when your not around I'm half a heart with out you" she says</p><p>    "did you just quote one direction?" he asks</p><p>"yeah I did, this was given to my father by my mom two years after they started dating. He has kept it locked up waiting for the time to come when I give this to a boy who I love. And for years I thought I would never find that person because of who I am and my powers, but I found you. Peter you were there to pick up the pieces after my family fell apart, you stuck with me through mood swings, my dad being crazy, losing control, and a ton of breakdowns. You are my first crush, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and my first time I've given myself to you completely and I promise that I will continue to give you all of me until theres nothing left." she says, this time its Peter who bursts into tears at his girlfriends kind words, he found himself wondering what he ever did to deserve someone like her as he pulls her into another long hug. He takes the necklace out of the box and slips it over his head</p><p>"Thank you this is amazing I'm going to wear it everyday" he says then he pulls her into a passionate kiss, the two pull apart when they see the movie is staring and they snuggle up together under the covers eating the candy that Peter brought. Neither of them wanting to leave this moment because everything was perfect. As everything was about to change for the young couple, for the worse. But for now Maddie Stark enjoys the smile on her beautiful boyfriends face as he talks about his thoughts on the movie they were watching</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter thirty two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had finally arrived, after years of on and off again breakups Tony Stark was going to marry the love of his life, Pepper Potts. They had been planning this for months and nobody was more excited than Maddie, she couldn't wait to finally have Pepper her mother by law. She was absolutely thrilled for her parents and was even more ecstatic to be the maid of honor. She had helped plan every single part of the wedding as both of her parents trusted her with decor advice. With the insanely busy schedule the three of them had it was hard to pick a date for the wedding to take place, but eventually they had settled on August 20th. The plan was to have a small wedding with friends as none of them had any family but each other, it would take place on a small island in the Caribbean that Tony had bought years back. They had built several houses along the coastline for the event so the guest could have a nice place to stay, sadly the guest list wasn't as long as Maddie would have liked it, most of the team was missing off of it and there was nothing she could say to change her stubborn fathers mind. After going through everything that needed to get done today in her head for the millionth time Maddie Stark sits up in bed and looks out the window at the beautiful sunrise, today was going to be perfect she would make sure of it. After she takes a quick shower and throws on some simple jeans and one of Peters random hoodies she walks down the hall to Pepper's room in their shared house and knocked on the door lightly. No more than two seconds later the door swings open revealing an exhausted looking Pepper "oh thank god you're up I need your opinion" she says </p><p>    "did you get any sleep last night?" </p><p>    "not a minute, I'm too nervous I mean something is bound to go wrong, something always goes wrong" she says running her hands through her hair</p><p>    "mom calm down its gonna be ok, I promise you that this will be the best day of your life, I will make sure of it"  she says making her mother smile kindly with tears filling her eyes, she pulls the girl into a big hug</p><p>    "I'm sorry I'm just so emotional already" Pepper says sniffling</p><p>    "its totally fine, now what did you want to ask me?" </p><p>After nearly seven hours of preparing and trying to keep Pepper calm it was finally time for everyone to get ready as the service was in two hours. She had tried everything to keep the woman calm including a spa session which did ultimately nothing to calm the nerves. Maddie had brought in professional makeup and hair Artists so they could have a nice glam for the day, after they did the girls makeup and curled her long red hair and taking the sides and braiding them in the back. Once they finish she was very happy with the result and sat in the bathroom watching while they moved onto Peppers hair and makeup. </p><p>Pepper decided on a more natural look for her makeup and it looked marvelous, her mother wasn't even completely ready yet and she was beginning to feel emotional, she had been waiting for this day the moment her father had informed her that they were together. She looked up to Pepper, until she met Natasha she was the only female presence in her life, the woman had raised her more than her father for the first few years. A knock on the door causes her to come back to reality, she walks over to open it revealing Rhodey.</p><p>    "wow you look amazing little one" he says with a smile</p><p>    "you too Rhodey" she says </p><p>    "how's she doing?"</p><p>    "she's very nervous which is out of character, I've never seen her like this"</p><p>    "your dad's not doing too well either, he's trying to act cool but I can tell he's worried that something's gonna happen"</p><p>    "thats exactly what mom said"</p><p>"well I better get back to him, let me know if you need anything, oh and Peter and May arrived a bit ago so I took them to her house" he says causing a great weight to lift off of her chest, Peter had called earlier and told her that they would be coming on a later flight due to an incident he had to take care of back in Queens, with all of the wedding preparations going on since the moment they arrived she hadn't had a moment to call him. </p><p>    " great thank you so much I'll see you out there" she says sending him a smile which he returns before closing the door and going back to Pepper who was now completely ready standing in front of her with her dress on. Tears instantly fill both of their eyes as they take each other in</p><p>    "you look beautiful" they say at the same time</p><p>    "wow it's really happening" Maddie says walking over to the box sitting on the side table which held her veil and pulls it out carefully, she walks over to Pepper and places it on her head gently clipping it on. </p><p>    "we're finally gonna be a family" she says</p><p>    "we've always been a family" Maddie says </p><p>    "no you can't say stuff like that when we both have makeup on are you crazy?" </p><p>The two woman walk to the doors and look out at the small setup they had on the deck built on the sand. They watch as their guests start to file into the area, Clint and his family took a spot on the right along with Natasha who joined them, Peter and May take their spot on the left. She watches as her boy looks around at the beautiful scenery and smiles slightly at it, the sight almost causes her to burst into tears for the third time that day, she had been under so much stress and seeing him made it disappear. The clock strikes 3 and as if on cue her father walks out of Rhodey's house with his signature sunglasses on, he walks with his usual confidence to the alter and takes his place next to to the priest. She sends a look to Pepper and grabs her hand squeezing it quickly before walking out of the house herself, she meets up with Rhodey and takes his arm as they walk up to the alter together. Once they arrive Tony steps down takes his glasses off, and grabs her hand helping her up and gives her a quick hug telling her she looked beautiful.</p><p>She thanks him and wishes him luck before allowing her eyes scan through the small amount of people and she smiles at everyone widely, when her eyes find Peter it was like the world had stopped spinning for both of them, even after two years together. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world and it made her fall in love with him even more. They snap out of their trance when the bridal music plays through the speakers and everyone stands up and turns to look back at the house. Pepper slowly emerges and walks slowly down the aisle escorted by Happy, her heart feels like it could melt as she watches as her father takes pepper into his arms lovingly. The service was beautiful and short as Tony didn't want to stand their in the heat for too long, within ten minutes the two were pronounced man and wife and she along with the rest of the guest cheered as they kissed. Once they break apart her mother pulls her into their hug and she can't help but let her tears flow. They both hug her tightly and once they let go her father steps forward </p><p>"well as you all know we never do anything traditionally so let's just skip the rest of this and go eat and then get our party on!" he yells causing everyone to cheer, her parents drag her to the seating area and they all take their seats where their food is already served. She is seated next to her mother at the long table and Peter is placed right across from her sadly, and as Rhodey gives his best man speech she and Peter steal glances across the table. </p><p>"ok Uncle Rhodey thank you very much for that amazing speech, we all really appreciated the part where you mentioned the plane ride before he got kidnapped by terrists." she says sarcastically making everyone laugh </p><p>"on a serious note this is not something I ever pictured happening, as we all know their has been a few *cough* breakups, but I always knew that these two were meant to be, its true love. Pepper has been there for as long as I can remember, she raised me and dad for years which is something I will never be able to repay. When I found out they were together I was shocked, happy... but shocked. You see my father is very difficult, he is the very best man in the entire world, he's my hero, my best friend and I'm so happy that he found his love, and that she was insane enough to stick with him through all of our crazy adventures. There is nobody else in this entire world that I would rather have as my mother, so on that note congratulations to my parents, I love you" she says choking back tears while everyone claps for her, before she can process whats happening her parents have pulled her into yet another group hug, squeezing the life out of her. </p><p>"ok I know I'm amazing can we dance now?" she asks trying to pry their hands off of her playfully </p><p>"great idea" her dad says taking Peppers hand and leading her to the dance floor they had set up, the song that they had danced to at the dance they went to before they were dating began to play and her heart swelled at the sight of them rocking back and forth so in love. An arm wrapping around her back causes her to look up, she smiles when she realizes its Peter and leans into him while he wraps his arms around her shoulders resting his head against hers. Halfway through the song Tony motions for everyone to join them and in no time Peter leads his girl out to the dance floor and they take their place next to her parents as they sway back and forth together. She wraps her arms around his middle and he wraps his around her shoulders, not really dancing so much as hugging while moving a bit. Neither of them cared, it was moments like this where it felt like they were truly the only ones in the world. </p><p>    "this will be us someday" Peter whispers in her ear causing her to look at him with a smile </p><p>    "I can't wait" she says pulling his face down to kiss him, however the voice of her father cuts in and they pull apart to see him standing in front of them </p><p>    "I'd like to dance with my daughter if thats alright with you Underuse" </p><p>    "of course sir" he says pulling away leaving her with a kiss on the cheek before finding May and asking her to dance. Tony pulls his daughter close and they begin dancing </p><p>    "that was quite the speech you made" </p><p>    "thank you, I really wanted you to cry but I didn't get any of yours to fall" she says making him roll his eyes</p><p>    "you gotta try harder than that to get me to cry honey"</p><p>    "I can do it trust me"</p><p>    "I bet you can" he says sighing </p><p>    "I'm so happy for you dad"</p><p>    "me too kiddo"</p><p>Shortly after they decide to cut the cake and throw the bouche quickly in order to get back to dancing, they quickly hand out cake and then all the ladies line up and wait for Pepper to throw her flowers. Maddie stands to the side not wanting to fight with Natasha on this as she had been down that road many times, though she could manage it was scary as hell. Pepper taunts the girls and teases them for a few minutes before finally throwing it into the air, Maddie watches as it flies right to her, and she mouth falls open in shock as it hands in her hands perfectly. She turns her head and see's Peter and her father standing next to each other with shock written all over their faces as well. Horror runs through Tony's body at the thought of his baby getting married</p><p>    "yeah no, nope no more of that lets just.. yeah give me that" he says walking over to Maddie and taking the flowers out of her hands and handing them to Natasha. He turns back towards Peter with an unreadable look on his face which makes Peter almost shit his pants in fear. </p><p>    "I don't even wanna hear the m-word out of you for at least 35 years" he says before downing the rest of his drink and pulling Pepper back onto the dance floor and dancing the night away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter thirty three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Infinity war (age 17)</p><p>Maddie walks with her dad and Pepper around Central Park after they had finished their run in all matching outfits curtsy of her father who thought it would make them look like more of a unit. This was a new family thing that her mother had been trying to get them in the habit of doing more often, Maddie didn't mind much but her father was a different story, he complained each step of the way. Currently her Dad was trying to tell them about weird dreams, none of them realizing that this was the last nice moment they would have for a very long time </p><p>     "you know when you're dreaming and you're like oh my god there's no bathroom and people are watching what am i gonna do?" He says</p><p>    "Right and you wake up and you actually have to pee" Pepper says</p><p>    "Yes!"</p><p>    " everybody has that" Maddie adds</p><p>    "Exactly that's the point I'm trying to make I had a dream last night where we had another kid it was so real and we named him after that famous author" </p><p>    "so you woke up and we were expecting" pepper says, the girl looks at her mother and smiles hopefully, she would love to have a sibling around, things wouldn't be as lonely as they are all the time.</p><p>    "No" </p><p>"If you wanted to have a kid you wouldn't have that" she says pointing to his chest that had their new suit tech on it. The girl roll her eyes, as Tony was only doing this so he can protect Pepper from the dangers that they face. Her attention shifts from her arguing parents to her phone, she checks it to see a text from Peter, she smiles and open it. 'Hey Baby today is the day if our field trip I was telling you about! I'll swing by after to tell you all about it!' she smiles and instantly types her response, 'Have fun!! I'll see you soon' she sends back. The sound of her parents gasping causes the girl to look up and find a man standing in a orange portal looking thing with really weird clothes on staring at them. She raises her eyebrows </p><p>    " Tony Stark, Maddie Stark, I'm doctor Steven Strange i need you both to come with me. oh and congrats on the wedding by the way" he says, Tony instantly pushes his girls behind him and glares at the man</p><p>    "I'm sorry are you giving out tickets or something?"</p><p>    "We need your help it's not overselling it to say the fait of the universe is in stake" </p><p>    "And who's we" Maddie asks glaring at him, the unthinkable happens as the man whom she hadn't seen in many years walks out of the portal. Bruce Banner, they had no idea if he was dead or what had happed to him, she smiles and instantly takes the man into a tight hug</p><p>    "hey Tony, Maddie"  </p><p>    "Bruce" </p><p>"Wow look at you, you've gotten so big" he says. She smiles and both her and her father follow 'Dr. Strange' into the portal, they come out on the other side and it seems to be a building with old artifacts. She crosses her arms knowing that they could trust Bruce if not this new man with weird clothes, she then begins to focus on why he had brought them there</p><p>    "After the Big Bang there was 6 stones that were created that Rome the atmosphere" </p><p>    "Space, Mind, Soul, Reality Power, and Time" he says showing us the time stone that he holds in his tacky necklace. She stares at it in shock before turning to her father who was clearly freaking out internally, she could tell by his posture </p><p>    "Tell me his name again" dad asks</p><p>"Thanos, he's a plague Tony he takes what he wants and then kills half the population. The attack on New York that was him, he sent Loki. He is the most powerful creature in the whole universe if he gets all the stones then he could" Bruce responds causing shivers so crawl up the girls spine</p><p>"Destroy life as we know it" Strange finishes, the girls mouth drops in shock but she turns rasing her eyebrows when she see's her father leaning on an expensive looking vase to stretch his quad, the cloak that Dr. Strange was wearing slaps his arm and he looks at it for a few seconds before shaking it off</p><p>    "I'm going to allow that" </p><p>    "If Thanos needs all 6 stones then we should hide this one where he'll never find it" Maddie suggests</p><p>    "no can do, we swore an oath to protect the time stone" Strange says gesturing to the man who stood next to him, she nods at him before turning her attention back </p><p>    "I swore off dairy until Ben and Jerry's made a flavor for me so" </p><p>    "It's a bit choky" </p><p>    "Whatever the point is things change" </p><p>    "Our oath to protect the time stone may be the best chance we have against thanos" Strange says</p><p>    "It would also be his best chance against us" Maddie adds</p><p>    "We have to do our jobs" </p><p>    "What is your job exactly besides making balloon animals?" Tony asks</p><p>    "Protecting the reality douche bag" </p><p>    "Ok guys the fact is that we have this stone we know here it is, Vision is out there with the time stone and we have to find him now" Bruce says causing the two Starks to glance at each other worriedly</p><p>    "Yeah that's the thing" </p><p>    "What do you mean?" Bruce asks</p><p>    "Two weeks ago vision turned off his responder he's off the grid" </p><p>    "What you guys lost another superbot" </p><p>    "He's not a superbot he's evolving" the girl says defending him</p><p>    "Who could find vision?" </p><p>    "Steve Rodgers" Maddie replies </p><p>    "But it's not that easy"</p><p>   "What?"</p><p>    "Bruce we haven't caught up have we? Well the Avengers broke up we're toast, Cap and i feel out hard, we're not on speaking terms" dad says</p><p>"Tony listen to me Thor's gone and Thanos is coming it doesn't matter who you're talking to or not" Bruce says, Maddie watches as Tony sighs taking out the phone looking at Caps number, they are Interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside, they run out the doors and and see people running around screaming. They make the corner and see a huge space ship hovering above the ground, they stand in a line watching as a beam reaches the ground and aliens appear </p><p>    "Hear me and rejoice you are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos be thankful for being chosen-"</p><p>    "I'm sorry earth is closed today you better pack it up and get out of here" Tony says cutting it off</p><p>    "Stone keeper does this chattering animal speak for you?" The alien asks strange</p><p>    "Certainty not I speak for myself and your trespassing through this city and on this planet" </p><p>    "He means get lost Squidward" Maddie taunts before elbowing Bruce trying to get him to shift because they would be screwed with out him. He tries several times but is unable to get Hulk to come out</p><p>    "Dude you're embarrassing us in front of the wizards" Tony says angrily</p><p>"I can't he won't come out" Bruce replies, Tony nods to his daughter and they both activate their nanotech suits at the same time, she touches her necklace twice and in the blink of an eye it covers her body in black and blue. Maddie starts by throwing big shards of ice at the alien but he dodges them easily. He throws her into a building and she hits the wall hard, she grunts and then pick herself up. She runs at the alien and freezes the ground making him slip and throws more shards but once again he throws her into the air. She lands in the middle of Central Park and hits a tree, she looks up and see dad fighting the big guy so she uses the water in her blood to fly herself over to it, she wraps the water from the water fountain below around his body trapping it so he can't move.  He kicks her back making her lose focus of the water so so gets loose, she falls to the ground and he's about to hit her with his weapon when a hand stops it midair, she looks up to see the boy she loves holding it </p><p>    "Woah dude that's my girlfriend" Peter says </p><p>    "Hey Peter" she greets letting out a breath of relief that he'd saved her</p><p>    "Hey MJ what's up"</p><p>    "kid where'd you come from?" Tony asks as he flies by and spots the couple battling the large alien</p><p>    "A field trip"</p><p>    "What is this guys problem?" Peter says swinging around the big guy trying to wrap him up in webs</p><p>    "He came here from space" she informs him</p><p>"He's trying to take a necklace from a wizard" Tony says, she uses water to trap the big aliens head and then she freezes it making him fall to the ground.  When he falls the Ice breaks and he gets back up. He swings at her with his sword but she blocks it with an ice shield. She blasts it with water sending it flying back on its ass,  Peter then swings by and hits him with a taxi cab and lands next to her. Both watch as Strange flies by and Peter and shares a look with his girl before they go after him, Maddie gets up to him and before can join  he gets hit by a piece of a sign and gets taken out. </p><p>"you ok Spidey?" </p><p>"yeah, that was not cool" Maddie extends her water and wraps it around  Strange's foot, she is able to pull him back down but he gets caught in a weird light and starts floating up towards the large alien ship in the sky bringing her with him. Maddie feels a web attach to her back and looks down to see Peter being dragged as well, he grabs onto a street light but it breaks and they all fly into the light. </p><p>    "Mr stark we are being beamed up" </p><p>    "Hang on" dad says, The ship takes off and they start to fly through the air clearly headed for space, Maddie and Peter grip onto the ship for dear life and she knew that he was gonna run out of air soon, he starts breathing heavily and she brings her hand to his getting him to look at her </p><p>    "Peter you're gonna be ok calm down for me" she says softly, He nods and slows his breathing, she smiles as her helmet covers her head making it so she can breath again. </p><p> "Peter let go I'm gonna catch you" dad says, He looks at his girl and she grabs his hand and nods, they both let go and fall through the air, she watches as Peters suit her and her father had been working on flies onto him and he is able to breath again. He stands on the ship and she lands next to him </p><p>    " it smells like a new car in here" he says</p><p>    "Happy trails kids Friday send them home" </p><p>"Dad wait" Peters suit opens his parachute and he flies back bringing her with him, but he quickly shoots a web at the ship allowing them to fly behind it. She flies us to the door and Peter climbs in and then helps her up. Maddie's helmet disappears into her suit and Peter pulls her into his arms his limbs shaking from the adrenaline</p><p> " this isn't what i was imagining when I said I'll swing by later"</p><p>"At least we're together"  he places his hands on her face softly and kisses me gently, she wraps her arms around his middle, as they pull away soon after. This was an alien ship and her father was somewhere, she asks Friday to inform her of her dad location and they look down to see him hiding behind some large wall below them, Peter wraps his arm around Maddie and lowers them in front of him</p><p>    "you two should not be here"</p><p>    "Listen i know you're mad but-" Maddie starts</p><p>    " I don't wanna hear it"</p><p>    "It was a long way down and I know we are going home soon so i didn't wanna-" Peter replies</p><p>    "And now I gotta hear it" Tony says cleary pissed</p><p>    "This suit is extremely intuitive so if anything it's kinda your fault" Peter says. Maddie facepalms and shakes her head knowing that was not the smart thing to say</p><p>    "Dad whether you like it or not we're here" </p><p>    " yeah exactly where I didn't want you to be" Tony yells, he hated the fact they'd disobeyed him because now he was going to have to make sure that nothing happened to either of them on top of all the other things going on. He promised himself he would never let those two kids in another dangerous situation like this one and yet here they were ready to be hero's.</p><p>    "Mr. Stark" </p><p>    "You didn't think this through" </p><p>    "Yes we did" Maddie comments</p><p>    "You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood" Peter says and she nods agreeing </p><p>"Come on look at the situation" Tony says giving up, he knew they only wanted to help, he couldn't deny that having them there wouldn't be a bonus when fighting as well, both were extremely powerful. They walk to the edge of the platform and see Strange being tortured by the aliens for the stone</p><p>"Ok here's the trouble, you come up with the plan. go" </p><p>" um ever see this really old movie aliens?" Peter asks, he explains the plan and they get ready to attack, Tony flies over to the alien and blasts a hole in the wall of the ship sending the alien flying out. Strange goes with him but Peter is able to get to him in time and brings him in, Maddie seals the hole useing a sealing tech to close the hole. Once they were safe the girl double taps her wrist and her suit comes off allowing her to assess the control panel</p><p>    "The ship is self correcting its course" She observes</p><p>    "Can you control it?" Strange asks</p><p>    "I'm not so sure we should" </p><p>    " under no circumstances can we bring the time stone to Thanos" Strange refuses</p><p>    "Thanos has been inside of my head for 6 years ever since he sent an army to New York and now he's back and I don't know what to do so I don't know if it's a better plan to go back. You saw what they did what they can do so I say we take the fight to him" </p><p>" ok, but you have to understand if it comes down to saving your life or the kids and the stone, I will not hesitate to protect the stone i can't because the universe depends on it" Strange says, they fall into silence as the severity of the situation hits, this was it, the fight of their lives. Tony nods and walks over to Peter touching both oh his shoulders like the Queen</p><p>    "Kid your and Avenger now" he says, Peter smiles for a few seconds but then tries to keep a straight face but clearly fails. She laughs and walk over to him giving him a hug </p><p>    " congrats Spidey"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter thirty four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nerves were beginning to set in as Maddie realizes how close they were to the planet. She takes a deep breath, centering herself before running over to the control panel "ok Peter get you hand inside the steering remote and close those around it. we are one big person so we gotta move at the same time ok?"</p><p>    "Ok got it"  They begin to near the surface and are about to hit a huge building looking thing but Peter grabs the wheel</p><p>    " ok turn turn turn"  they turn hard left and hit the building breaking the whole ship apart. Strange puts a spell around them and they land thankfully with none of them hurt. The crash sends her to the ground along with Peter and he looks over at her softly</p><p>    " You ok?" he asks, she nods and takes his hand as he helps her up. The two make their way over to where Strange and her father were standing</p><p>    "Let me just say if aliens implant eggs in my chest and I end up eating one of you I'm sorry"</p><p>    "I don't want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip" Tony states glaring at him</p><p>" I'm trying to say something is coming" Peter warns, as if on cue a bunch of people break through the ship and attack us, one of them throws knifes at the girl so she blocks with her arm and throws a block back at him sending him flying back. She releases an ice shard towards the man holding Peter but stops it in front of his face a mere inch from his eye</p><p>    "everybody stay where you are and chill the f out I'm gonna ask you this one time where is Gamora"</p><p>    " I'll do you one better who is Gamora?" Tony asks</p><p>    " I'll do you one better why is Gamora" one of the aliens says</p><p>    "If you don't give her to me I'll French fillet your little bug" the man holding peter says</p><p>    " if you touch him you die" she threatens moving the shard closer to his face, he gulps</p><p>    "What master do you serve?" Strange asks</p><p>    "What am i supposed to say Jesus?"</p><p>    "you're from earth" dad says</p><p>    "I'm here to kill Thanos, wait a second who are you?"</p><p>    " we're the avengers man"Peter says as he lets him go, Maddie allows the ice to fall to the ground as they stare in confusion</p><p>    " you're the ones Thor told us about"</p><p>    " you know Thor?" she asks hopefully</p><p>    "Yeah tall guy not that good looking needed saving"</p><p>-</p><p>    "we will have the advantage of surprise we need to use it"</p><p>    " are you yawning" Tony yells as he notices the big guy who she learned was named Drax yawned. Her father was not a patient man and he didn't tolerate disrespect</p><p>    "See not winging it isn't what they do" Quill states crossing his arms</p><p>    " what exactly is it that they do" Peter asks</p><p>    "Kick names take ass" Mantis replies, Peter and Maddie look at each other and she shakes her head giving the alien a weird look, they were officially screwed. Maddie looks up to see her father feeling the same way as he had a dead look on his face</p><p>    "Listen I like your plan except it sucks so let me do the plan so that way it might be really good" Quill says trying to take control</p><p>    " tell them about the dance off that saved the universe"</p><p>    " wait a dance-off like In footloose" Peter asks</p><p>    " yes exactly! Is it still the best movie ever made?" Quill asks</p><p>" it never was" Maddie comments causing his face to fall, she shrugs and he nods knowing that it was the truth. However his face turns hard as he looks off into the distance, she turns to figure out what he was staring at and her mouth about drops as she spots Strange hovering in midair twitching</p><p>    "Strange" Tony yells breaking him from his horrifying trance, He falls to the ground screaming before composing himself</p><p>    "What was that?" she asks</p><p>    "I looked forward in time into each future to see who would win this conflict"</p><p>    " how many did you see?"</p><p>    " 14 million"</p><p>    "How many do we win" Tony asks</p><p>    "One"</p><p>Tony and Maddie watch from afar as Thanos exits his ship and walks into the middle of the clearing. She took him in and was terrified, but this wasn't about her, it was about the fate of the rest of the galaxy. As soon as he reaches the mark the two Stark's push a huge piece of rubble down onto Thanos and then fly to the ground hovering above the rubble. It all explodes and he sends the rubble at them but they are able to avoid it. They fly back around and Tony shoots him with missiles while she throws blocks of ice at him but he absorbs all of it and throws it back, Maddie freezes his feet to the ground and lands before wrapping water around his other hand trying to hold it back as Mantis holds him in a state of sleep. Tony, Peter, and Maddie go to the gauntlet and pull a hard as they can, just as they are about to have it completely off of him Quill starts antagonizing Thanos allowing him to break free of the spell and place the gauntlet back on. He throws the girl into the air and she stops herself bending her blood before landing back in front of him, she glares readying herself with water in one hand and an ice shard in the other. Thanos looks at her with a small smile on his face as she runs at him, he catches her in the air and holds her by the neck</p><p>    "You are powerful so much more than you know child. You lack proper control I can help you" he says</p><p>    "screw you" she forces out, he laughs and throws her into the ground, before she can get up he smirks at her and goes to punch her </p><p>"its a shame you would be a great asset" he says, she's suddenly blinded with a green light and feels a pain in her chest as the power goes through her veins. Thanos uses the power stone to take away all of the gravity making them all fly into the air and she feels herself falling unconscious, the last thing she sees is Peter coming towards her.</p><p>-</p><p>Hours later Maddie Stark shoots up and takes in her surroundings, she was laying against Peter and Thanos was nowhere to be seen. She ignores the fatigue plaguing her body and walks over to her father who has his head down shamefully. It begins to sink in, they had lost, there was no hope it was over. Thanos won, he got the stone, Strange had traded it in order to save their lives just like he promised not to. But why? She couldn't understand why he would do something like that if he knew they couldn't win. The scene was completely silent as they Starks turn to see the Guardians looking down at their bodies as they turned into dust. Maddie gasps and brings her hand to her mouth as tears fill her eyes, she watches as her new friends disappear into small piles</p><p>    " what's happening?" Tony asks</p><p>    " oh come on" Quill says as he turns to dust, Peter grabs the girls hand and pulls her into his chest as tears fall from her eyes. They all turn to see Strange standing across the way looking at them with a far away stare</p><p>    " there was no other way" he says before he falls into dust, she gasps and turns back to Peter to hide her face once again but he had a strangled look on his face. She stakes her head not wanting to believe what was about to happen</p><p>    "M.J.?" he mumbles as he pulls away from her holding his chest, she runs over to him and places her hands on his not knowing what to do</p><p>    "I don't feel so good"</p><p>    "You're alright Peter" she reassures as his body weight collapses onto her, she falls to the ground with him and pulls him into her arms running her hands through his hair trying to comfort him as best she can.</p><p>    "I don't know what's happening" he says holding onto her tightly, the tears fall from her eyes freely and she holds in a sob as he begins to plead with her</p><p>    " I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, M.J. please I don't wanna, go I don't wanna go"</p><p>    " Peter it's gonna be ok I promise" she says stroking his face, the boy leans into her touch as a tear falls from his eye</p><p>" I love you" he turns his head and his body turns to dust in her arms. Her mouth falls open in shock and she looks down at her hands were caked in his dust, she weakly lifts her hands to her heart. She falls back off of her knees and starts to sob, not even trying to hold it in any longer, she let it all out as she felt like she couldn't breath. The feeling of a hand on her back causes her to look up, Tony stood over his daughter with tears in his eyes, he pulls her to her feet and holds her tightly . She begins to feel her body let go and she loses any control she previously had over her powers, the ground freezes over and huge ice shards stick out everywhere. Tony remains holding onto her even though her skin had turned to ice</p><p>    " I loved him dad"</p><p>    " I loved him so much" she repeats as her eyes being to droop</p><p>    "no come on stay with me" Tony pleads knowing he couldn't handle losing her, the girl feels herself drifting away and looks up at him with one last tear falling</p><p>    "I'm sorry" she whispers before falling into a deep sleep that would keep her from aging for five years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter thirty five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endgame (age 17)</p><p>5 years later</p><p>Tony Stark walks into his daughters room and sits on the bed analyzing her heart rate, breathing, and temperature. It had been five years since she had fallen into a coma, not even he could figure out why however something in the back of his head told him that Strange is behind it. After gathering his thoughts he begins to tell her about the day he had, as he does every night before he goes to bed</p><p>"Cap, Nat, and Scott Lang came by today they want me to build them something to navigate the  quantum realm to go back and stop Thanos from getting the stones. And of course I told them no, I can't give up what we've got here, you guys come before everyone else. Ahh anyway Morgan asked for more stories about you today, I told her the one about how you made Thor pee his pants from laughing that one time and she loved it. She really wants to meet you so feel free to wake up anytime now" he says to his daughter holding her cold hand, he sighs and stands up about to walk out the door when Maddie's monitor starts going off. He turns and runs over to the side of her bed and see's that her heart rate is increasing, along with her blood pressure. Suddenly her eyes open and she shoots up from her bed breathing heavily as Tony stares at her in shock</p><p>    "Dad what happened?" </p><p>    "you passed out and never woke up" he says pulling her into a hug</p><p>    "Tony whats going on-Maddie?" Pepper asks in shock, she runs over to her and hugs her tightly crying softly into her shoulder</p><p>    "how are you feeling do you need anything?" </p><p>    "some water would be great" Maddie says</p><p>    "I can't believe your awake, we were beginning to think we would never see you again" </p><p>    "what- how long has it been?" </p><p>    "five years, and from what we can tell you haven't aged a day whatever Strange did to you made sure you stayed the same age" </p><p>    "5 years? Oh my god"</p><p>     "Peter he's gone" she says as the realization dawns on her, before she can stop it tears fill her eyes and her throat tightens</p><p>    "yeah he is" </p><p>    "we have to get them back, I heard what you were saying earlier about the quantum realm" </p><p>    "then you also heard how I said I wasn't going to give up what I've built" </p><p>    "Dad we have to bring them back!" she yells standing up and ripping the IV out of her arm the two are interrupted when they spot Morgan Stark standing at the door</p><p>    "Daddy why are you yelling?" she asks looking at Maddie weirdly </p><p>    "I wasn't sweetie, now come here I want to introduce you to your sister" he says, she runs over to him and he walks over to Maddie who stands next to her bed in shock </p><p>    "Morgan this is your big sister Maddie, the one I tell you stories about" </p><p>    "Hi Maddie" </p><p>    "Hi Morgan its nice to meet you" she says tears filling her eyes, she drops to the ground and and pulls her sister into a hug</p><p>    "I've heard so much about you" </p><p>    "Me too, today daddy told me about how you made Thor pee from laughing" she says giggling </p><p>    "yeah I remember that" the girl replies smiling </p><p>    "Hey Morgs why don't you go find Mommy ok" </p><p>    "she's beautiful" </p><p>"she's just like you in so many ways" he says before pulling her into another hug, she hugs him back for a few seconds before pulling away as Pepper walks in with her water she smiles and thanks her. Before she walks out she turns to her dad</p><p>"if theres something you can do to bring them back then you should do it, not everyone was as lucky as us" she says before walking out of the room and following Pepper. </p><p>-</p><p>After Tony had put Morgan to bed for the second time he walks in to tell Pepper and Maddie that he figured it out, but he finds his daughter passed out in his wife's lap, who is reading about composting "not that its a competition she loves me 3,000 you were somewhere in the low 6-900 range" </p><p>"what you reading?" he asks looking up at the drawing Maddie had made him for his birthday all those years ago hung up on the wall before his eyes fall on his sleeping daughter on his wife's lap with obvious tear stains on her cheeks. He couldn't' believe that she had finally woken up, he knew that he couldn't lose her again but knowing that he could help ease her pain made it hard not to jump in the car and get to the Avengers Base and fix it all. </p><p>    "just a book about composting"</p><p>    "whats new with composting?" he asks</p><p>    "interesting science-"</p><p>    "I figured it out by the way" he says</p><p>    "just so we're talking about the same thing?"</p><p>    "time travel" he says sighing and Pepper looks at her husband in shock</p><p>    "wow thats amazing, and terrifying" she says, Tony moves over and sits on the coach across from Pepper laying Maddie's legs across lap.</p><p>    "we got really lucky a lot of people didn't" she says looking down at Maddie and running a hand through her hair</p><p>    "well I can't help everyone"</p><p>    "it seems like you can" </p><p>    "not if I stop, I can put a pin in it right now and stop" </p><p>    "Tony trying to get you to stop has been one of the only failures in my life" she says smiling at him, he reaches out and grabs her hand stroking it gently</p><p>    "something tells me I should lock this up, throw it in the bottom of the lake, and go to bed" he says tears filling his eyes as looks at his daughter </p><p>    "but would you be able to rest?" </p><p>-</p><p>    "thank you for letting me come, I know it was hard for you" she says to her dad who is driving well over the speed limit to get to the compound. </p><p>    "Your health tests came back positive, and I'm gonna need you to help build this thing" he says pulling into the compound, he rolls down his window and she gets a glimpse of Steve Rodgers for the first time in years</p><p>    "Maddie? You're awake" the man asks in shock as tears fill his eyes, he missed having her constantly correcting him. He'd spent a lot of time training her over the years, when he heard she fell into a coma he was devastated. </p><p>    "yeah she is, now why the long face? let me guess he turned into a baby" Tony states getting straight to the point, they had no time to waist. </p><p>    "yeah, what are you guys doing here?" </p><p>    "its the EPR paradox, instead of pushing Scott through time you pushed time through him" Maddie comments</p><p>    "its tricky, dangerous if only someone would of warned you" Tony replies crossing his arms </p><p>    "you did" Steve says</p><p>    "oh did I? Regardless we fixed it, a fully functioning time GPS. I just want peace, and it turns out resentment is corrosive, and I hate it" Tony says and Maddie smiles knowing that it was her fathers form of an apology </p><p>    "me too" Steve says </p><p>    "listen I gotta tell you my priorities bring back the stones yes, keep what I built have to at all costs, and maybe not die trying, I have to" </p><p>    "sounds like a deal" Steve says shaking his old friends hand, Maddie smiles and pats them both on the back</p><p>    "I never thought I'd see this day" she says making Steve turn to her and pull the girl into a hug</p><p>    "we missed you kid" </p><p>    "it must have been so boring without me" she replies making him smile</p><p>    "sure was" Steve replies, Tony interrupts the two by opening his trunk and holding up Cap's shield </p><p>    "Tony I don't know" </p><p>    "why? he made it for you plus I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan uses it to go sledding" Tony says handing over the shield, Steve takes it from his hands and stares at it with a look of nostalgia on his face before looking up and smiling</p><p>    "thank you Tony" </p><p>    "yeah lets just keep this quiet I didn't bring something for the whole team" </p><p>    "we are getting the whole team right?" Maddie asks</p><p>    "we're working on that right now" </p><p>    "ok enough of this waiting around lets get to work" she says running into the compound and being greeted by Nat who has tears in her eyes at the sight of the girl she had practically raised being alive and well, she runs over and embraces the girl holding her tightly </p><p>    "hey Nat" </p><p>   "we missed you" she says letting her go. Maddie Stark reunites with the rest of the team while they await Rhodey, Nebula, and Rockets return. The girl feels her heart warm at the sight of the people whom she calls family working together for the first time in years. </p><p>    "Maddie go with Bruce and Rocket you're on Thor duty" Steve says walking over to the girl</p><p>    "why me?" </p><p>"he's always had a soft spot for you, if anyone can get him back it will be you two" he says ruffling her hair. She agrees and walks out to the ship following the big green man, she passes Scott lang along the way and gives him a small wave before boarding the ship. They are able to make it to 'New Asgard' with in no time and the three hop on the back of a truck that drives them down to the shore. </p><p>    "kind of a step down from golden armor and magic hammers" rocket says hopping out of the jeep, Bruce offers Maddie a large hand and she take it hopping down, giving him a smile</p><p>    "hey have a little compassion, first they lost to Thanos then they lost half their people, they're probably happy to have a home"</p><p>    "you shouldn't have come" a voice calls making them turn to see Valkyrie standing on the docks </p><p>    "ahh Valkyrie great to see you angry girl" </p><p>    "I think I liked you better either of the other ways" the girl replies crossing her arms </p><p>    "this is Maddie and Rocket" he says introducing them, the woman gives the two a nod and turns back to Bruce</p><p>    "he wont see you" </p><p>    "that bad huh?" Bruce asks </p><p>    "we only see him once a month when he comes down for supplies" she says gesturing to the huge pile of beer crates in the corner</p><p>    "that bad" Maddie says sighing, this might be harder than she thought. Then the trio walk up to Thor's house and knock on the door, but theres no answer. Maddie takes a step forward and opens it a smell hitting her nostrils instantly making her want to gag</p><p>    "something died in here" Rocket says </p><p>"are you here about the cable? I called about two weeks ago" Thor says walking past them not nothing who it was, Maddie takes in the sigh of him and gasps not believing her eyes, he looked terrible. The man she admired with all of her heart looked like a homeless person with a large belly, he used to never stop talking about the insane workouts he did to keep himself in that type of shape and now he looked like a completely different person. </p><p>    "Thor?" she asks softly making him turn around to face her, and she takes in his tired eyes, unbrushed hair, and long dirty beard with a look of confusion. What in the hell had happened when she was asleep?</p><p>    "Maddie oh my god" he says excitedly walking over to her and pulling the girl in a hug, she laughs and hugs him back awkwardly as her face was squished into his only hard stomach, when they let go he greats the others with the same torture. </p><p>    "so you guys want something to drink? I have beer" he says using Storm breaker to open the new beer bottle, Maddie approaches his with a kind smile on her face </p><p>    "are you alright?" she asks placing a hand on his forearm</p><p>    "what yes I'm fine don't I look alright?" </p><p>    "you look like melted ice cream" Rocket says making Thor laugh loudly</p><p>    "we need your help, there might be a chance that we can fix everything" she replies</p><p>    "fix everything? like the cable cuz thats been driving me bananas for weeks" </p><p>    "like Thanos" she says making the smile from the mans face fall, now he is dead serious as he turns to face her slowly. He puts his hand on her shoulder </p><p>    "don't you ever say that name" he says pointing in her face</p><p>    "yeah we don't actually say that name here"  </p><p>    "please take your hand off me" she says gently grabbing his hand and moving it as Bruce steps forward </p><p>    "I know that guy might scare you" </p><p>    "why would I be scared? I'm the one who killed that guy remember. I don't see anyone else killing him, nope"</p><p>     "I get it you're in a rough spot I've been there myself but you wanna know who helped me through it?" </p><p>    "let me guess Natasha? She was always your favorite" he says</p><p>"it was you, after the accident you came and visited me whenever you could. You would tell me stories about Asgard, and you told me that I can control these powers because I can do anything I put my mind too. You are the one that helped me when I needed it most, so now I'm here to do the same for you" she says looking up into his eyes</p><p>    "why don't you ask the asgardians if I helped them huh?" Thor says walking over to his chair and sitting down</p><p>    "the ones that are left anyway" Thor finishes</p><p>    "I think we can bring them back" </p><p>    "I know you think I'm wallowing in my own self pity, and waiting to be rescued, saved but the truth is I'm fine here. Thanks for offering but I don't care, won't come, could care less" he says popping some candy into his mouth</p><p>    "we need you Thor, if we can turn back time and fix everything we can prevent Asgard from being destroyed and you can finally take me there and show me like you promised all those years ago" Maddie says, the man shakes his head and drinks the last of his beer</p><p>    "there's beer in the ship" Rocket says making Thor look up</p><p>    "what kind?" </p><p>-</p><p>Once they arrive back at the compound they get to work on the machine, it felt good to have everyone all together again. Nat had brought back Clint and now they were a family again and they were all determined to bring back their loved ones. Maddie Stark would do anything to get Peter back, without him she felt empty. Clint volunteers to be the test run and go back in time, and everyone stands together watching him as he walks to the center of the machine. Maddie begins typing some things on the computer and then looks up to Clint</p><p>    "you're going in 3,2,1" she says and he disappears, then she counts to five and brings him back. Nat runs over to him when he falls to the ground breathing heavily</p><p>    "it worked" he says making Maddie's heart skyrocket. Now they just needed to figure out how to get all the stones back. So they go into the conference room and begin a brainstorm session.</p><p>    "almost everyone in here has had an encounter with one of the infinity stones" Cap says</p><p>    "or Substitute the word encounter for damn near killed by one" Tony adds</p><p>    "we only have enough pin particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places in history" Maddie says walking over to her father</p><p>    "our history, we need to pick spots to drop in" Tony finishes </p><p>    "which means we have to pick out targets" </p><p>    "Thor what do you know?" Cap asks making everyones attention turn to him, he's sitting in a chair legs spread, hand in pants, and beer in the other hand. </p><p>    "is he sleeping?" Nat asks</p><p>    "no I'm pretty sure he's dead" Maddie says, then Thor stands up proving he's not asleep or dead and begins to ramble about the reality stone, still drunk</p><p>"Uhh ok where to start this is not so much of a stone its more of an angry sludge kind of thing so its not gonna be easy getting it" he says tilting his head back and fishing something out of his eye, Maddie sits in her spot watching him with her eyebrows raised, still shocked that this it Thor. Then he rambles on about Jane and how he took her to asgard when she was got the power stuck inside of her, his voice begins to crack as he mentions his mother and tears fill his eyes as he rambles on. Tony stands and walks over to him</p><p>    "you good?" he asks</p><p>    "yes I'm fine" Thor says</p><p>     "breakfast?" </p><p>    "no I'd like a Bloody Mary" Thor says smiling. Then Rocket takes over and tells everyone about the power stone</p><p>    "Quill stole the power stone from Morag" Rocket says</p><p>    "a planet in outer space?" Lang asks</p><p>    "Morag is the planet Quill Is a person" Rocket says teasing Lang for having never been to space. Then nebula steps up to talk about the soul stone</p><p>    "Thanos found the stone on vormir" she says</p><p>    "what is vormir?" Nat asks</p><p>    "the very center of celestial existence, its where Thanos murdered my sister" she says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter thirty six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie lays on the table next to her father while Nat and Bruce lay on the floor still brainstorming. It had been over a day and they were still at it, trying to figure out when and how to get all of the stones easily as possible. They had to make sure it wasn't too far out of reach or else they wouldn't be able to pull it off, and this wasn't something they could do again, it was now or never. The girl refused to fail, if she did the trillions of souls dusted would be gone forever, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to live without the love of her life for the rest of eternity knowing that she could have brought him back. </p><p>    "what about that time stone guy?" Nat asks</p><p>    "Dr. Strange" Maddie replies</p><p>    "yeah uh south east street" Tony says holding his head</p><p>    "wait he lived in New York?"</p><p>    "no he lived in Toronto of course he lived in New York"</p><p>    "guys if you pick the right year there are three stones in New York" Nat says making them turn to her</p><p>    "shut the front door"</p><p>-</p><p>"Alright we have a plan, six stones three teams, one shot" Cap says, they all get dressed into their suits and walk through the compound over to the machine.</p><p>"five years ago we lost all of us, we lost friends, we lost family, we lost apart of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams and you know your missions, one round trip each. Most of us are going somewhere we know, but that doesn't mean we know what to expect be careful look out for each other, this is the fight of our lives and we will win. Whatever it takes" Cap says as everyone puts their hands in the middle, they break and stand with their teams. Maddie, Rocket, and Thor are going to Asgard to retrieve the reality stone, this was defiantly not how she pictured going to Asgard for the first time, and she didn't know if Thor was going to be able to make it through he clearly wasn't doing well. Maddie runs down to set up the machine before hurrying back up and standing next to Thor. </p><p>"see you in a minute" then they are dropped into the quantum realm, Maddie takes in everything going on around her and she is amazed by the chaos and beauty. She had never been more ready in her life, Maddie was going to get Peter back no matter what. They make it to Asgard quickly and she barley had time to take in the pure beauty of the planet as Thor leads the two through the halls of his former home. At one point they pass Loki and she cringes at the sight of him. They make it to the front of the castle and Rocket hops down from his hiding spot</p><p>    "alright listen here Thor you're going to distract her while I poke her and extract the reality stone, Kid you keep watch at the door"</p><p>    "there is this huge wine cellar just down here I'm gonna go" Thor says walking away from them, Maddie is getting on her last nerve, and she's not going to let him ruin her chances at bringing Peter home</p><p>    "aren't you drunk enough already?" she asks angrily, a door slamming causes all of the to hide behind the columns as they watch a woman walk by.</p><p>    "who's the fancy lady?"</p><p>    "that's my mother she dies today" Thor says sadly</p><p>    "oh she dies today"</p><p>    "I can't do this, I can't do this we shouldn't have come" </p><p>    "come here" Maddie says and he walks closer to her, she reaches out and slaps him in the face ignoring the stares of shock from both the man himself and Rocket. </p><p>    "you think you're the only one who lost people? what do you think we're doing here? I lost the boy I loved and I'm not gonna let you ruin this because I have to get him back" she says then she sighs feeling sorry for him</p><p>    "I understand you miss your mom, but she isn't coming back. You can help save trillions, so is it too much to ask to brush the crumbs out of your beard, and when she's not looking suck out the infinity stone?" she asks looking into Thor's teary eyes</p><p>    "are you crying?" Rocket asks</p><p>    "no... Yes I think I'm losing it"</p><p>    "stop that, you can do this" Rocket says walking towards Jane's room</p><p>    "yes I can" Thor says following them</p><p>    "I can't do this" he says before running away</p><p>    "ok this is our shot she's alone" Maddie says, she turns to see Thor's gone and she sighs, looking at rocket</p><p>    "its just you and me" she says and rocket sighs</p><p>    "I'll guard the door you go get the stone" she says, within a minute she hears a scream and Rocket bursts out of the room pulling Maddie along with him into a run, they finally see Thor with his mom</p><p>    "hi you must be mom" Rocket says, Maddie waves at the woman and she gives her a kind smile</p><p>    "I wish we had more time I love you mom"</p><p>    "I love you too and eat a salad" she says pulling him into a hug</p><p>    "ok we gotta go in 3,2,"</p><p>    "no wait" Thor says holding his arm out and catching his hammer and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>    "bye mom" Thor says before joining the two and falling into the quantum realm again, they land back at the compound and she looks around with a smile on her face but it falls when she realizes that Nat isn't there</p><p>    "where's Nat" Bruce asks Clint looks up at them with tears in his eyes and Maddie's heart sinks tears fill her eyes instantly and she walks out of the room and over to the dock. She needed time to get her thoughts in order, the woman who she'd adored was dead. How in the world was that fair? The girl begins to sob into her hands as memories of Natasha helping her get ready for parties flash through her head, whenever they were on missions it was Natasha who refused to leave her side, she always made sure the girl was safe. Maddie had always thought about the woman as a second mother and now she was gone. It was all too much for her to handle as ice begins to spread across the lake. A hand moves to her shoulder and she looks up seeing her dad, his eyes were filled with tears as well and without a word he pulls her into his arms holding her as she cried.  </p><p>    "she loved you so much, you know that right?" Tony asks running his hands through her hair, the girl nods and sniffles attempting to pull herself together. She knew that Nat wouldn't want her to cry</p><p>    "she may not be here physically but she'll always be with us in spirit" Steve states as he and the rest of the team join her on the dock, Maddie moves to her fathers side and wipes her tears with her hand</p><p>    "did she have family?" Tony asks</p><p>    "yeah us" Cap responds, several more stray tears fall down her face at his words and she attempts to swallow despite the large lump in her throat</p><p>    "what why are you acting like she's gone, we have the stones we can get her back we're the avengers" Thor says angrily</p><p>    "we can't get her back it can't be undone" he says making everyone fall silent</p><p>    "it was supposed to be me, she sacrificed her life for that god damn stone she put her life on it" Clint says, suddenly Bruce picks up the bench and throws it across the lake in anger</p><p>    "she's not coming back we have to make it worth it we have to" Bruce says</p><p>    "we will" cap replies. They waist no time in getting to work, Maddie wiped her tears and tried her best to focus on the task at hand, trying to figure out how to make a gauntlet that will hold all of the power. After hours of work they are able to make a glove and put all of the stones in it.</p><p>    "ok glove's ready, question is who's gonna soap their freaking fingers" Rocket says</p><p>    "I'll do it" Thor says walking forward</p><p>    "no wait we haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet" Cap replies </p><p>    "are we waiting for the right moment? listen sitting here staring at the thing isn't gonna bring everybody back its my duty to snap my fingers" Thor states</p><p>    "its not that the stone has enough power to light up a whole continent, its that you're in no condition" </p><p>    "what do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor asks</p><p>    "cheese wiz"</p><p>    "lightning" he states ignoring Rhodey's funny comment </p><p>    "lightning wont help you pal its gotta be me, you saw what it did to thanos it almost killed him none of you would survive" Bruce says walking toward the glove</p><p>    "how do we know you would?" Maddie asks</p><p>    "we don't the radiation is mostly gammo its like I was made for this" He says, everyone suits up and prepares for the worst, Maddie walks over to her dad who is holding a shield up for her and Clint</p><p>    "Friday activate barn door protocol" Tony says, all of the windows close and they are locked in tight. Bruce takes a deep breath</p><p>    "everybody comes home" he says putting on the glove and screaming as the power courses through him he falls to the ground</p><p>     "talk to me Banner are you ok?" Tony asks</p><p>    "ok" he shouts out holding his arm, he stands and then snaps his fingers before falling to the ground burnt badly. They all run over to him and Maddie sprays some ice on his arm to help with the pain</p><p>    "did it work?" he asks, the doors open and Clint and Lang walk out of the room</p><p>"it worked" Lang says, Maddie looks up at the ceiling as the windows roll up and her face falls when she sees a huge ship shooting at them, the blast hits and Maddie is thrown to the side as rubble falls onto her, she groans and pushes it off before standing and reaching for her head which has blood dripping from it</p><p>    "Dad?"</p><p>    "Cap?" She walks around the rubble to find her father laying on the ground with a large rock on him, she pushes it off and taps on his helmet trying to wake him up,</p><p>    "ahh I'm up" he says, she grabs his arms and helps him stand and the two walk through the ruins and find cap laying on the ground Tony kicks him and he shoots up groaning.</p><p>    " you lose this again I'm keeping it" Tony says holding up his shield</p><p>    "what happened?"</p><p>    "if you mess with time it tends to mess back" Maddie responds, then the two Starks pull Cap to his feet and walk over to Thor who is standing at the edge of the building, they join him and take in the sight of Thanos sitting on a piece of concrete</p><p>    "what's he been doing?"</p><p>    "absolutely nothing" Thor replies </p><p>    "where the stones?"</p><p>    "somewhere under all this, all I know is that he doesn't have it" Tony comments</p><p>    "lets keep it that way" Maddie agrees</p><p>    "you know this is a trap right?"</p><p>    "yeah don't much care" Tony replies</p><p>    "just as long as we're all in agreement, lets kill him properly this time" Thor says summoning lightning to suit up. The four avengers walk over to Thanos who is Eerily calm</p><p>"you could not live with your won failure where did that bring you ? back to me. I thought by eliminating half the population the other half would thrive, but its impossible as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those unable to accept what can be. They will resist" Thanos says</p><p>"yeah we're all kinds of stubborn" Tony says</p><p>"ungrateful because now I know what I must do I will shred this universe down to its last atom, and then with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. A grateful universe" Thanos responds standing up and putting on his helmet, grabbing his sword out of the dirt. Maddie tenses and feels her eyes start to glow white as ice shards come out of her hands ready to fight for her life.</p><p>"born out of blood" Cap says</p><p>"they'd never know it because you wont be alive to tell them" Thanos says making Thor scream and rush towards him striking him with lightning. Maddie Throws her ice shards at him, she runs closer jumping in the air with a new shard in her hand to kill him, he catches her in the air and throws her off to the side. She gasps in pain but recovers quickly and uses her ice to make a ramp. She skates up over his head and jumps off the ice using a shard to stab him in the back, Thanos screams and throws her off but she lands on her feet melting the ice and using it to strangle him while Cap, Thor, and Tony continue fighting. He Is able to get his hands on Tony and he smacks him back into his daughter making them tumble to the ground, losing control of the water, and blacking out. </p><p>Maddie open's her eyes slowly and a bright yellow light blinds her, she sits up covering her eyes, and watches as figures emerge from various portals a few yards behind her. The girl rises to her feet along with her father as they watch as Black Panther and his warriors walk through, along with Sam and Bucky, Strange appears through another portal and she watches as Peter swings through it landing in front of them. Tears fill her eyes at the sight of the boy she loved, as his helmet comes off revealing the face she missed so much. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never leave them again but now was no time for reunions, they had a war to fight.</p><p>"avengers assemble!" Cap yells, they all rush forward to Thanos's warriors, Maddie sighs feeling the ice coursing through her veins, she was ready. One of the aliens runs at her with a spear and she kicks it to the ground easily. She takes on four more creatures with a smirk on her face, one rushes towards her and she stabs it with an ice shard, the other three charge her and she uses water to send them flying back and into a boulder, she had never felt like she had more control since she got her powers. She knew that this was her destiny, all of this was meant to happen, In this very moment in time Maddie Stark was exactly who she was meant to be. Though she had lost one of her best friends in the world the thought only pushed her harder, she would fight for Natasha Romanov the woman who taught her how to fight and defend herself. She is caught off guard when a huge giant starts shooting at her, she instant lifts a shield in front of her body, before she can retaliate it knocks her into a rock and swings his weapon ready to hit her when a web attaches to its arm. She watches as Peter pulls him to the ground and a giant Ant Man steps on him. Maddie's helmet retracts into her suit as she lays on the ground staring at the boy breathless, Peter instantly runs over to her helping her up, his eyes searching her for injuries with worry as his hands hold hers tightly. The touch of his hands on hers is enough to bring tears to her eyes</p><p>"holy cow you will not believe whats been going on, do you remember when we were in space and I got all dusty I must of passed out because when I woke up you and your dad were gone and Dr. Strange was there and he was like come on its been five years they need us and he started doing the swirly thing he does-" He says, Maddie Stark cuts him off with a hug, embracing him tightly, she runs her hands through his hair as she takes in his scent. The sound of a blast brings them back to reality, the girl wanted nothing more than to fill him in on everything that had happened and cry into his arms until she couldn't anymore but now was not the time.</p><p>    "ahh this is nice" Peter says before they let go, she holds his hands looking at him in awe, she couldn't believe he was finally home</p><p>    "you look the same how?"</p><p>    "Strange put a spell on me, I've been asleep for the past five years until about a week ago"</p><p>    "good because that would of been awkward" he says kissing her cheek remembering to thank Strange later</p><p>    "now lets go kick some ass" She says before running back onto the battlefield. Peter and Maddie spot T'Challa running though the battle field  with the glove and Peter Picks her up and they swing over to him, they get the glove and are attacked by several aliens.</p><p>"activate instant kill" he yells and his suit begins stabbing all of the monsters jumping on them then Maddie uses water from her suit to pick them up and throw them far away and out of sight, Peter turns and sends his girlfriend a quick nod before they turn back looking up to see nukes coming down on them. Maddie quickly makes an ice shield protecting them as bombs fall from the sky. One of the bombs hits the shield and cracks it causing Maddie to fall onto the ground and the shield to drop, Peter grabs Maddie and hold both her and the glove tightly trying to protect them from the blasts but one hits right next to them throwing Maddie into the air and further away. She gets up slowly to see Peter running over to her and bringing her back into his arms as the missiles stop and begin to aim at the sky</p><p>    "Maddie we need you over here" Pepper calls over the radio, she turns to see a large wave forming form the missiles and turns back to Peter</p><p>    "I gotta go stay safe, I love you" she says giving him a short but passionate kiss</p><p>"I love you too" he calls, she uses ice to to glide through the air once again and makes it over to the shoreline, she puts her hands up and stops the water from coming any closer, she ushers it back down before feeling a pain in her side. She turns and throws a large bit of water at one of the aliens, freezing it just before it hits. She smirks at the sight of it laying on the ground and scans the battlefield for Peter, she spots him still holding the glove and protecting it. However he had a very large army of aliens running straight for him and she instantly skates over to where Peter and Captain Marvel "I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that"</p><p>"she's not alone" Okoye replies, everyone gathers around Danvers and then they all take off sprinting towards Thanos warriors. Maddie uses water to knock the monsters away from Carol and then bends down and throws ice through the valley taking out a bunch of aliens. One of the warriors throws a spear at the girl and she gasps making an ice shield, the end barely missing her face, she sighs and sends the ice back towards the alien and running forward once again. She gasps as the alien in front of her disappears from her eyes and turns into a pile of dust, just as Peter did. She watches over the battlefield as all of the warriors fall, the familiar red and blue suit catches her eyes and she stands walking over to his knelling form. As she gets closer her heart breaks when she notices her father laying against a rock with horrid burns all over his body, she waists no time in sprinting over to him </p><p>"we won Mr. Stark, we won Mr. Stark you did it sir you did I'm sorry" Peter cries, Maddie places a hand on his shoulder, he turns to look at her and stands moving out of the way, he puts his hand in front of his mouth trying to keep himself from crying harder, Maddie drops to her knees as her throat tightens and she holds in a sob</p><p>    "dad?" she asks, he barley whispers her name and she sniffles nodding at him with a small smile on her face</p><p>    "Tony look at me, we're gonna be ok " Pepper says giving him a weak smile</p><p>"dad you can rest now" Maddie says softly, and just like that the light disasters from his eyes and his hand falls limp. Maddie falls back to the ground and begins to sob uncontrollably, she feels arms wrap around her and instantly realizes it's Peter who isn't doing much better. The two teens hold onto each other for dear life as they had both lost their father. The only sound to be heard throughout the valley is Maddie Stark crying, as every Avenger stands in a circle around the scene with tears in their eyes. One by one they take a knee to salute their fallen hero, who sacrificed his life for the sake of the universe.</p><p>-</p><p>Today was the day Maddie had been dreading all week, she wasn't ready to get out of bed let alone admit to herself that her father, hero, and best friend was really gone. She didn't know how to live in a world without him, it seemed pointless. Who else would she design new suits with? Who else would she eat gluten free waffles at midnight with? Who would tuck her in before she went to sleep? All of these thoughts were crushing her, but she knew that today she couldn't be selfish, today was about honoring her father and laying him to rest. She had to be strong for not only her mother and Morgan, but for all of the people who loved her father as well. Maddie had stayed in her room since the day she returned home from the battle, getting out of bed that morning was one of the hardest things she had ever done. The girl hadn't cried since it happened and she didn't want to, she knew that he wouldn't want her to be sad. That morning Morgan had come into her room and asked if they could talk</p><p>    "do you miss daddy?"</p><p>    "very much, do you?"</p><p>    "yeah"</p><p>    "Morgan you know he loved you more than anything right?" she asks holding her sister close as tears fill her brown eyes</p><p>    "I know"</p><p>    "don't ever forget that ok?"</p><p>    "you know he talked about you all the time?"</p><p>    "he did?"</p><p>    "yeah he always told me stories about you and said you were his greatest accomplishment, I don't know what that means but it was important to him"</p><p>    "thank you for saying that Morgs" she says pushing back the tears for the sake of her sister</p><p>    "ok now lets get you ready" </p><p>-</p><p>A few hours after the sisters had their talk Maddie was standing on the porch fully dressed in black with Morgan by her side. She looked out over all of the people that had come to help say goodbye to her father, all of them people she knew and respected. Her eyes find Peter's as he and May stand by the lakeshore, he sends her a small smile to which she nods at. She knew he was worried about her but she honestly could not bring herself to deal with anyone at the moment. The voice of her mother causes her to turn and walk into the cabin, the woman smiles and holds out her arms bringing the girl into a hug crying softly. When they pull back Maddie wipes the tears from her face and takes a seat on the coach next to Morgan as Pepper follows. She watches as a life-size hologram of their father appears and it takes everything in her not to break down and sob then and there.</p><p>"everybody wants a happy ending right but it doesn't always roll that way, maybe this time. I'm hoping that when you play this back its in celebration I hope families are reunited and something of a normal version of the planet is restored. If you told me ten years ago that there was a whole universe out there I wouldn't of been surprised but come on who knew epic forces of dark and light that have come into play. And for better or worse thats the reality Morgan and Maddie are going to have to grow up in, so I though I should record a little video in case of an untimely death on my part not that death at any time is untimely. This time travel thing we're gonna try tomorrow its got me scratching my head, then again thats the hero game part of the journey is the end. Everything is going to work out exactly the way its supposed to" Tony Stark says, he then stands from his chair and walks over to where Morgan and Maddie are sitting and bends down</p><p>"I love you 3,000" he says looking at the two girls before it shuts off, Maddie Stark finally allows tears to fall down her face as she trembles, but still manages to smile at her father kind words, he was her idol, her hero, she had always wanted to be just like him when she grew up. Maddie Stark dressed in all black holds her mothers hand as they walk through the crowd of people, the three girls bend down and place Tony's first arc reactor into the water and she lets the tears fall. Once again all the Avengers are gathered up to say one final goodbye to the man who started it all. He would never be forgotten, his memory would live on forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>RIP Tony Stark you have been a hero to us all as we've grown up, thank you :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter thirty seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A WEEK LATER</p><p>Maddie Stark had barley left her room since the horrible day her father passed. The death of Natasha and Tony already destroyed her, however when Steve Rodgers returned from his trip to place the infinity stones back where they belonged he was near death. She was able to speak to him and learn about his life, he did not regret a thing and loved his life with the woman he could never get over in all of his years apart. She spent a lot of time with him, gathering all of his wisdom he was willing to offer, though he had aged he was still the same person who taught her how to be a hero. One thing he made her promise was not to lose herself in this way of life, he wanted her to have a life and settle down eventually. She agreed to his wishes and took it to heart. Maddie truthfully was furious with Steve however. She was happy that he got the life he'd always wanted, but she was now forced to bury yet another treasured person to her heart. Steve dying had been the girl's breaking point. With each breath she took pain accompanied along with it. Her soul was crushed and she wanted nothing to do with the super hero life she used to love. She asked herself why he would leave her when he knew she had just lost everything? He knew Thor left with the Guardians right after the funeral, Wanda was no where to be found, Vision was dead, Rhodey was grieving and taking time for himself, Strange left to New York, Sam and Bucky carried on with missions in his honor, Carol was long gone back into space, and she was not sure how to even look at Peter Parker. She knew her thoughts were selfish but she felt alone. Normally in times like this she would seek comfort from one of five people: Thor (who left her), Natasha (who died), Steve (who also died), her father (who sacrificed himself and is very dead), and lastly Peter Parker. She couldn't face her mother because she knew that Morgan was more important at this time, Maddie was old enough to take care of herself and she knew her mom needed her own time to grieve. As for Peter he only reminded her of her father, it hurt her everytime she thought of him. It was unfair but true. She wasn't sure if she could handle a relationship at the time because it was all too overwhelming. She absolutely loved Peter Parker however a relationship wasn't something she was overly concerned about when she had to fight the urge to walk into the lake and never resurface. </p><p>Peter of course was grieving in his own way, by pushing it down and not thinking about it so that he didn't have to think about losing yet another father figure. The boy made sure to send Maddie a couple texts a day to let her know that he was here if she needed anything but she of course never responded. As they days past on he began to grow more and more worried about her, so on the 12th day after the funeral he drove down to her house after sending her a text.  Once he arrives at the cabin he notices Maddie herself playing with Morgan on the porch, the two in their own little world so much so that neither realize Peter is there until he is standing right in front of them. He sends the two girls a smile and waves to Morgan who waves back, Maddie asks her little sister to go inside and she walks over to Peter and into his open arms. He holds her for a few moments before she lets go and leads him down to the lake shore where the two sit at the bench she had made with her father back when she was Morgans age. He says looking down at the picture in her hands, it was her father when he was younger with a signature on it</p><p>    "is that him?" he asks softly</p><p>    "yeah, he gave this to me a on my fourteenth birthday it says for my number one fan love you always" she says with a small smile on her face</p><p>    "thats really funny"</p><p>    "yeah he was" she says </p><p>    "what are you doing here ?" she asks after a moment of silence </p><p>    "You weren't responding to my messages, I tried to give you space but I got worried" Peter confesses</p><p>    "my phone has been dead since I woke up" she responds</p><p>    "how are you doing?" he asks trying to catch her eyes but she avoids his at all costs</p><p>    "I don't know Peter" </p><p>    "Listen its going to be hard you know that, but as time goes on the pain won't be as bad, and one day you'll realize everything left is all the good memories you shared with him" Peter says</p><p>    "I don't want the memories, I want to forget" she says looking at the photo angrily </p><p>    "you don't mean that Mads" </p><p>    "yes I do! Everything reminds me of them, like this bench my dad and I spent the weekend here after we stopped Obadiah and recuperated, and we made that bench together. And my powers, Steve taught me how to use them in combat! My hair reminds me of Nat because she loved to put it into braids. It isn't fair" Peter looks at his girlfriend watching as the tears fill up her eyes, his heart breaks at the sight. He wishes he could take away all her pain, but sadly there's nothing anyone could do for her.</p><p>    "why did they have to die?" she asks</p><p>    "I don't know baby" he says </p><p>    "It should of been me! I deserved it more than they did! I should be in the ground not them" </p><p>    "and what about me huh? what would I do if I lost you?"</p><p>    "you would move on and find someone better" she says lowering her voice</p><p>    "there isn't better" he says reaching out to her, she backs up slightly and he nods in understanding</p><p>    "I just miss them all so much" she says referring to not only Nat and Tony but Steve as well. She now lets the tears fall from her face as she chokes on a sob that she has been holding since the day of the funeral</p><p>    "you are the strongest person I've ever met, and you will get through this" he whispers into her ear as she cries into his chest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter thirty eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that terrible day full of tears Peter went home and once again had not heard from Maddie for a couple weeks. He knew that she was going through a very rough time, she tended to push people away when she was hurting the most. Peter just wanted to make sure she was doing ok, while trying not to overwhelm her. Three weeks after the cabin his phone rang showing her contact name on the screen, and his heart about burst. She asked to come over so they could talk and he couldn't wait. The boy sat by the window all day waiting for her to arrive and when she finally did he couldn't contain his excitement. He watched her walk up the stairs to his room and entered through the window, her normal smile no where to be found. She looked pale and tired and she had clearly been crying not too long ago. </p><p>    "I missed you so much" Peter breathes breaking the silence and pulling her into a hug, she tenses and hugs him back taking in his scent</p><p>    "Peter I need to talk to you" She whispers </p><p>    "is everything ok?" he asks </p><p>    "no" she cries out she begins to shake and Peter notices the temperature of the room drop</p><p>    "please tell me what's wrong" he begs reaching forward to touch her cold skin</p><p>    "I can't so this anymore Peter" </p><p>    "what?" he asks feeling his heart completely shattering</p><p>    "I can't be with you, I need to end this I'm so sorry" she cries</p><p>    "why? is it something I did? I promise I'll make it up to you"</p><p>    "its nothing you did P, I just can't do this anymore" </p><p>    "no I need you to give me a reason" he says stepping forward reaching out for her again</p><p>"I am not someone that you should be with Peter, you are the kindest person I've ever met and I've only ever done things to hurt you! Peter Parker you deserve a girl who can love you and be there for you always, not someone who is so beyond broken that theres no chance in fixing it. I can't be with you knowing that all I'm doing is hurting you. You deserve so much better than me Peter. I'm slowly drowning and I refuse to drag you down with me. I love you so much and I know I need to let you go" she says fully crying </p><p>    "No, you can't do that, don't push me away! You think that doing this will save me but it won't you are only hurting me more" he says </p><p>    "I hope that one day you'll understand why I had to do this Peter" She says </p><p>    "I will never understand"</p><p>    "there are so many other girls out there for you, what about Michelle? she's really pretty" she laughs slightly , but Peter finds no humor in the situation what so ever</p><p>    "She isn't you"</p><p>"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. Just promise me one thing, try to move on and live your life" she says softly, Peter nods refusing to meet her gaze. She reaches up and kisses his cheek one last time before ducking out of the window and disappearing from his sight. Peter backs up against the wall and runs his hands through his hair not believing what just happened, he lost her. </p><p>He knew he should have tried harder to convince her that she was just making this decision because she was upset, but he knew better than anyone that Maddie Stark was stubborn and once she made up her mind there was no going back. Peter knew that no matter what he had to get her back, he didn't know if he could make it without her. Maddie Stark arrives back at the cabin and walks straight into her room before sitting on her bed in shock, the guilt she felt overwhelming her. She feels the cold seep in and before she knew it her whole room was coated in ice, she could feel herself getting lost in the cold and she falls to the ground. Pepper Potts hearing the commotion runs into the room and see's her daughter laying on the floor, her suit covers her body as she enters the cold and she bends down to touch her forehead. "Friday how bad is it?" Pepper asks</p><p>"Worse one yet, Immediate evacuation protocol should be followed" the AI says, Instead Pepper runs down to the garage and grabs one of the last things her husband ever created before he died and hurries back to her. The cold has begun to take over the house and with every step she took pepper watches the ice cover the walls. Once she makes it into her room the windstorm Maddie has created subconsciously has begun and knocks pepper into the wall, she then flys over to the girl, hooks her suit into the ground and takes out the small device Tony had made. She places it on her wrist and everything stops, the storm and and ice. Maddie opens her eyes and notices pepper sitting next to her breathing heavily </p><p>    "what happened?" she asks</p><p>    "you lost control" </p><p>    "how did you stop it?" Maddie asks in shock</p><p>    "Your dad, he made a power block for you in case you lose control" she says, the girl looks up at her mother in amazement and tries to use her power but nothing happens </p><p>    "do you know what this means? I can be normal" she says smiling to herself </p><p>    "why would you want to be normal sweetie?"</p><p>    "I'm not going to take this off ever again, nothing comes but death and pain come from my powers"</p><p>    "ok, if that is your choice then I will respect your decision" she says pulling her daughter into a much needed hug</p><p> </p><p>A/N </p><p>this is set up for Spiderman far from home :))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter thirty nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N I know he's 16 in the movie but I already had their ages set up so I'm just gonna leave it at 17 :) also I did research and people are saying that endgame takes place in the fall and ffh takes place in the summer so I said it was 10 months, not sure if thats completely accurate but whatever.</p><p>Far from home (age 17)</p><p>10 MONTHS AFTER ENDGAME</p><p>Maddie Stark was no longer the girl everyone looked up to, as the months went by she fell into a depression. She had lost too much, and refused to let anyone get close to her so that way she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing someone else. She still attended the same school as Peter Parker, she saw him everyday and this only broke her heart a little bit more everyday. The girl had thought about dropping out and never seeing him again but she knew that someone needed to keep an eye on him, and that was her job. Deep down Maddie knew that she couldn't go a day without a least seeing the boy. Peter kept his distance but he always made sure to keep a close eye on her, because no matter how much she pushed him away he was still completely in love with her. </p><p>With the school year coming to an end and the big trip coming up Peter had formulated a plan to get Maddie to fall back in love with him. He was surprised that she was even attending the trip in the first place, being that she's been to all the places before. He had talked to Michelle and she told him that Maddie wanted to be a normal kid without all the fighting and drama. This made him realize that she really hadn't had a childhood, she had been fighting her whole life and now she wanted to be normal, he respected that. After going over the plan to win Maddie back half a million times in his head Peter finally feels that its ready, and turns to his best friend Ned "I have a plan, first I'm gonna sit next to MJ on the flight, second I'm gonna buy dual headphone adapters so we can watch movies and listen to music the whole way, third I'm gonna buy her a necklace to replace the one that she lost during the fight against you know who, fourth I'm gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, five I'm gonna tell her how I feel, and six hopefully she'll say she's still madly in love with me" </p><p>    "ok, well don't forget step seven, don't do any of that" Ned says rolling his eyes, Peter sighs and sinks down in his chair a bit</p><p>     "why?" </p><p>    "because we're going to Europe and you know what Europeans like? Americans, and over half of them are women!" Ned explains</p><p>    "ok well I'm In love with MJ, she's super funny and beautiful and sometimes I catch her looking at me so I think she still might be in love with me- oh my god she's coming this way" Peter says stopping to stare at her </p><p>    "hey guys, Peter Happy wanted me to tell you that he's gonna be there tonight" she says clutching her books to her chest</p><p>    "oh ok cool, are you coming too?" he asks hopefully</p><p>    "no I'm watching Morgan" </p><p>    "aww that's ok" he says trying to show his disappointment</p><p>    "good luck" she says sending him a soft smile before walking out of the room</p><p>-</p><p>As the trip gets closer and closer Peter still ignores Nick Fury's calls not wanting to deal with whatever he has to say, knowing it would be dangerous. He had a plan and he's not going to let Nick Fury mess it up. After declining another one of the calls Peter stares grabs some socks and throws them into his suitcase, all of the sudden he is hit with pain in his cheek. He looks up to see May covering her mouth laughing </p><p>    "I'm sorry I thought you could sense that with your Peter tingle" </p><p>    "please don't call it my Peter tingle" he begs as she walks closer to him, he truly hated the phrase but more than anything he hated how it reminded him of Maddie Stark, the one who coined the expression. </p><p>    "is everything ok?" she asks</p><p>    "yeah I just really need this vacation" he sighs </p><p>"she'll come back around Peter" May says pulling him into a hug, she knew exactly why he wanted to go on this trip. She was the one who had to comfort him after the love of his life broke his heart and left that day, but May understood where Maddie was coming from and had no harsh feelings toward the girl. She knew that the reason why she broke up with him is because she needed time, and that is something May understood more than anyone. She also knew that the poor girl was drowning slowly, according to Happy she hardly ever left her room anymore. </p><p>    "when? I miss her so much" he says softly</p><p>    "things like this take time sweetie, don't give up on her she needs you" May says pulling away, she ruffles his hair and walks out of his room leaving the boy with only his thoughts. </p><p>-</p><p>Maddie Stark walks down the isles of the plane weaving through the seats, she was nervous about going on this trip. She was going to back out but her mother had forced her, she said it would be 'good for her' to get out of the house and hang out with school friends, little did she know that Maddie had lost them all. Michelle still talked to her but Maddie had pushed her away so many times that the girl had gotten the point. The only reason she truly hadn't backed out of the entire thing is because she saw Peter's name on the list, she missed him. She thought that by going she might be able to keep an eye on him while also maybe getting him to forgive her after ten months of complete silence on her end. She goes to sit down but stops when she hears Flash's obnoxiously annoying voice picking on Peter like he always does. </p><p>"hey Peter this is what you call an airplane, its different from a bus because it flys over the poor neighborhoods" Maddie glares at the boys and notices the glass of champaign in his hand and rolls her eyes, she sees that there is a flight attendant standing next to him and decides to catch her attention </p><p>"excuse me ma'm he blip'd so he's 16 not 21" she says smirking </p><p>"I'll take that" the flight attendant says. Maddie sends Peter and Ned a small smile before walking back to her seat. Peter and Ned watch as Brad helps Maddie put her stuff away and the boy feels anger bubbling up inside of him as he hears he beautiful laugh, but this time it wasn't him that caused it. </p><p>    "all the girls are into him" Ned says</p><p>    "what not all of them" Peter says still looking back at her he turns back around and remembers step one of the plan</p><p>    "I need your help to sit next to MJ" he says to Ned</p><p>    "seriously?"</p><p>    "yes seriously!" Peter pleads</p><p>    "what about our plan solo bachelors in Europe?"</p><p>"that your plan not my plan please" he begs, After Ned tries to help Peter out he ends up making the situation ten times worse. Maddie ends up sitting next to Brad, Peter is in-between the two teachers and he watches as Brad and Maddie get closer together as they watch movies with his dual headphone adapter. Halfway through the flight Peter gets up and goes to the bathroom, once he's finished he opens the door and is met with Maddie standing in front of him, she smiles and shuts the door. He cleans off the seat and fixes his appearance before opening the door back up to see Brad, his smile falls and he walks back to his seat with a frown on his face. So far the plan was not going well. </p><p>-</p><p>    "hey man did you see Brad and MJ they were watching movies and laughing the entire time!" Peter says walking up to Ned</p><p>    "dude don't worry I'm sure thats nothing" ned says before he's interrupted by his new girlfriend, Peter stares at the two in complete shock and confusion</p><p>    "what was that?"</p><p>    "we have a lot in common we're boyfriend and girlfriend now" ned says</p><p>    "what happened to being a bachelor in Europe?"</p><p>    "those were the words of a boy and that boy met a woman a very strong and powerful woman and now he's a man" Ned says before walking away</p><p>After they leave the airport Maddie finally takes a breath of relief, seeing her fathers face plastered everywhere really doesn't help her anxiety. While they were still on the plane she had given herself the shot filled with the serum she had developed months ago based off of the bracelet her father made to block her powers. However her serum blocked off her powers for 72 hours, where as her fathers bracelet only blocked them for a few hours then had to be charged. She felt a lot better knowing that if something were to happen at least she wouldn't be involved to make things worse. After leaving the airport the class gets onto a boat and rides to the hotel they will be staying at for the next couple days, Maddie of course choses to sit in the front and Brad follows her. He seemed like a nice kid but she wasn't sure why he kept following her around everywhere. When they arrived she was thankful because she had enough of the awkward glances her and Peter shared. After dropping off their bags the class goes to the center of Rome to explore and Maddie finds herself sitting in the sun admiring the view. Peter knows know is the time to pursue step three of the plan and finds a cute little shop where the man shows him the perfect necklace and he buys it with a smile on his face. After he walks out of the store he bumps into somebody</p><p>    "oh I'm sorry- hey MJ" he says smiling</p><p>    "hey Peter" she says softly as the two begin to walk forwards up a flight of stairs</p><p>    "so how's the trip been for you so far?" he asks</p><p>    "its been interesting, everyone keeps taking pictures of me and shaking my hand, how about you" </p><p>    "its been nice to relax" he says and she nods in understanding sending him a smile</p><p>    "what's in the bag?" </p><p>    "oh uh just a gift for May" he says nervously</p><p>    "ok well In case you forgot I can tell when you're lying so fess up" </p><p>    "I'm defiantly not lying" he says smiling</p><p>"ok fine don't tell me" she says walking down the rest of the steps and stopping to looks at the architecture on the buildings. Peter watches as she takes a picture when the water from the drain disappearing catches his attention, this seems to capture Maddie's as well. She stands and Peter drags her arm away from the water, suddenly there is a big explosion and a wave crashes into the shore, it sends Ned and his girlfriend who are on a boat to the dock where Peter and Maddie help them out. </p><p>     "whats going on?" Ned asks the two </p><p>    "I don't know" they say at the same time</p><p>    "Maddie its water you can control it" Ned says frantically </p><p>    "I don't have my powers anymore" she says</p><p>    "what?!" Peter asks frantically, he stared at her with shock and horror written all over his face and she lifts her hands in the air showing her hands </p><p>     "I don't have them!" </p><p>    "what are we gonna do?" Ned asks</p><p>    "I left my suit in the hotel room everyone is gonna see me, you guys get them out of here!" Peter says, Maddie nods and sends him a nod before running up the steps with the rest of the class as they try to get away from the giant water monster forming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter forty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so how's everything going?" May asks</p><p>"there's been a few setbacks for sure" </p><p>"don't over think it and you'll be fine"</p><p>"I know love you" he says hanging up the phone and walking over next to where Maddie is sitting.</p><p>"so his names Mysterio" Brad says</p><p>"no the translation is man of mystery so they don't actually know who he is" Maddie corrects as she stands from her spot and walks out of the room</p><p>"so what do you think that was about?" Peter asks turning towards her</p><p>"I'm not sure, I guess you could say I'm not really in the loop anymore" she says sadly Peter notices and decides to change the subject</p><p>"so Paris tomorrow, we get to see the Eiffel Tower"</p><p>"yeah I've never seen it before actually" she replies</p><p>"what no way you've been everywhere" </p><p>"yeah but I generally wasn't traveling places as a tourist, so thats why its my favorite place on the whole trip" she says smiling</p><p>Maddie and Peter's conversation dies out a few minutes later and she decides to return back to her room. Its odd to her that the two can't hold a long conversation anymore, where as they used to talk for hours on end about everything, she missed that dearly. Maddie sits on her bed and begins to wonder If breaking up with him was the wrong choice, at the time she thought it was the only option. Her powers were uncontrollable and dangerous, she didn't want to hurt him, and she also needed time to grieve. But was she selfish? He had to grieve as well and losing her on top of it surly didn't help. For the first time in her lift Maddie Stark realizes that she was wrong, and she was done staying away from him because clearly neither of them wanted that. But she knew that they couldn't just resume where they left off, they would take it slow, and she would be more open. Peter walks up the stairs with ned as he pesters him with his questions,</p><p> "what are you gonna do about the water monster?"</p><p>"nothing, I'm on vacation. besides I got a lot going on, MJ and I talked about Paris and I'm almost sure she's still in love with me"</p><p>"take It from a man in love-" ned is cut off and falls onto the bed passed out. Peter turns around in shock seeing Nick Fury sitting in the chair in the corner of his room</p><p>"you're a very difficult person to contact Spiderman" he says</p><p>"Nick Fury. You shot ned" he says timidly</p><p>"its a mild tranquilizer. Its so good to finally meet you I saw you at the funeral but I didn't think that would be a good time to exchange numbers"</p><p>"no that would be really inappropriate"</p><p>"thats what I just said. the important thing is you're here, I tried to bring you here and you ignore me and end up here. I used to know everything then I come back after five years and now I know nothing and a high school kid is dodging my calls. Here's what I do know, a week ago a town in New Mexico was wiped out by a cyclone with a face three days later a similar event, a village was destroyed. suit up" Nick says</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"Stark left these for you" fury says as they stand inside of the Shield base</p><p>"uneasy lies the head that wears the crown, Stark said you wouldn't get that because its not a Star Wars reference" he says handing Peter a box, he opens it to reveal a pair of glasses that he had seen Tony wearing several times.</p><p>"Mr. Fury, why wouldn't he give these to Maddie?" </p><p>"Stark knew that her powers were growing more and more uncontrollable and he predicted that she would fall off the wagon if he were to die, which she did, he trusted you with these make sure you use them responsibly" </p><p>"I will. Mr Fury I have one more question"</p><p>"ok"</p><p>"why doesn't Maddie have her powers anymore?" Peter asks</p><p>"Stark left his daughter a parting gift as well, and it was a device that would block off her powers. But this device only worked for a few hours, so she created a serum to block them for 72. As far as I know Maddie Stark is no longer an Avenger"</p><p>"did she say why?"</p><p>"Maddie grew up in the middle of war, all of her life she has been fighting. When she lost her father I believe she just snapped and lost it. She almost killed Pepper Potts after she dumped you, she lost all control and froze the whole damn forest. She didn't want to hurt anybody else" he says. Peter takes sighs as he takes in what the man had told him, of course she had lied he wouldn't have let her go If she hadn't. She still loved him, but she felt like what she was doing was protecting him. He felt his heart breaking as he realizes that not only had she lost three very important people in her life, but also her powers as well as him. She was in so much pain and he wasn't there to help her. He wasn't going to let her push him away anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie walks into the fancy theater excited to attend her first ever play, and turns when she sees Peter enter with a smile on his face. The boy stops and stares at her with the most love in the world present in his eyes, she blushes and approaches him shyly  "you look really pretty"</p><p>    "thanks P, you look pretty too" she says smiling, and he feels his heart race at her words</p><p>    "you called me P" he says in awe, he hadn't heard that nickname in what felt like forever</p><p>   "yeah I guess I did" she says tucking a piece of her long red hair behind her ear</p><p>    "hey do you want to sit together?"</p><p>    "uh yeah"</p><p>    "ok" she smiles before walking down the isle and his smile falls as he realizes that he has to ditch her</p><p>"hey can you tell MJ I'm sick or something I have to go" Peter says to Ned before running out of the theater. Maddie watches as he runs out and then sneaks out behind him knowing exactly whats going on. She follows the crowd out to the main area and looks around for Peter, but he's nowhere to be found. She stands by the fountain when she looks down at the ground and lava starts seeping through the ground. she gasps and feels herself being pulled away by someone in the crowd, she allows herself to be dragged and hides behind a wall in one of the alleys. She stands with a knife in her hand just in case when a piece of debree hits the ground next to her she quickly picks it up and examines it before pushing it into her backpack.</p><p>-</p><p>Once everyone makes it back to the hotel Maddie stands in her room going over what she should say to Peter, she hears voices from outside her door, she opens it and sees him standing there. He smiles "hey"</p><p>    "hey, where were you?" she asks eyes narrowed</p><p>    "I got lost"</p><p>    "oh we were worried about you, well I'm glad your back. So much for Paris right" she says referring to how the trip has been canceled due to the attack</p><p>    "oh yeah it would have been fun"</p><p>    "yeah, well goodnight" she says shutting her door, she face palms for a moment and then opens it again revealing Peter who was about to knock</p><p>    "hey uh I'm not ready for this trip to be over and I kinda wanna go to something fun thats not on the itinerary or plan-"</p><p>    "yes that sounds good" she says trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating at his words, maybe she hadn't screwed everything up for good, there might still be a chance. </p><p>    "ok great i'll meet you outside in five minutes"</p><p>"cool" she says smiling, once she shuts her door she covers her blushing face and smiles, she runs into the bathroom and checks to make sure she still looks presentable even though she knew that Peter dint care about stuff like that. Once she brushes through her hair a bit she heads downstairs heart beating quickly as it always did when he was near her. She spots him instantly and they smile at each other</p><p>    "so where do you wanna go?"</p><p>    "anywhere" she says and they walk side by side down the lit streets, both of them having so many things to say but not knowing how to say it</p><p>    "I'm glad we're doing this"</p><p>    "yeah me too" she says and she feels their hands brush together</p><p>    "so theres something that I wanted to talk to you about, Its out last night in Europe and I had this plan to tell you and I'm just gonna say it. MJ I-"</p><p>    "am working with Nick Fury and Mysterio yeah I know" she says smiling and then she continues</p><p>    "I mean having Ned say you're sick come on P who do you think I am?" she laughs</p><p>    "well thats not what I was gonna say at all but-"</p><p>    "hey look at this I found it at the scene of the fight" she say holding up the piece of equipment, suddenly it projects a massive grey monster looking creature in front of them and they both back away but the image doesn't last long and disappears quickly.</p><p>    "what the hell was that?"</p><p>    "It looked like some sort of Hologram" she says and he bends down to pick it up</p><p>    "it looked so real"</p><p>    "yeah really real"</p><p>    "wait the elementals are fake?"</p><p>    "wait you were there, I mean there was fire and destruction, who would do soothing like that?"he asks as Mysterio is shown in the hologram as it shows up again</p><p>    "I really messed up" he says</p><p>    "what did you do?"</p><p>    "I gave him the glasses MJ"</p><p>    "oh my god" she gasps</p><p>    "we have to go now" he says grabbing her hand and pulling the through the streets</p><p>    "I can't believe I gave him the glasses he's probably spying on me right now and sending drones to come and kill me"</p><p>    "Jesus" she says running her hands through her hair</p><p>    "I have to call fury but I think he tapped my phone"</p><p>    "ok so what are you gonna do?"</p><p>"I need my suit and I have to tell Fury in person" he says taking off his shirt revealing his beautiful abs that she missed dearly. They both blush and then create a plan to call May and get Peter excused for the rest of the trip. Maddie and ned now had to try and stay away from the class so they didn't get anyone killed. Right about now Maddie wished she had her powers more than ever because she knew that instead of being here she could help him.</p><p>-</p><p>The class gets onto the bus and Maddie and Ned instantly know that its a trap, but theres no way  they can escape while they're all driving. They watch as a storm begins in the middle on London and Maddie only prays that Peter is ok. They all get off the bus and run down the bridge as things explode around them. Once they make it back to the ground Ned and Maddie know that they need to split up fro the group or else they will be in danger. They run through the streets frantically with Maddie leading the way. Suddenly she sees the quintet land and Happy comes running towards them</p><p>"Happy!" she yells as he takes her into his arms</p><p>"come guys its safe he's works with Spiderman" She says before they run towards the jet, one of the drones blows it up before they make it so they turn and run in the other direction. they run into the tower and take cover as the drones shoot at them, thankfully they miss, and Maddie notices a weapon next to her head. She picks it up ignoring Happy's stares and smashes it. This gives them enough time to run into the safe and lock the door, but the drone starts shooting into it causing them all to jump. The drone bangs on the door and Maddie clutches on to Happy and Ned's hands as they wait for it to break through. Happy stands in front of the group blocking them when the door busts open the drone stops right before it shoots them. Maddie sighs in relief knowing that everything is ok now, and she knows that all she needs now is to find Peter. Happy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small necklace and places it into her hand sending her a nod. She takes off running as fast as she could through the streets and stops when she sees him limping towards her. She throws herself into his arms for the first time in almost a year </p><p> </p><p>    "are you ok?"</p><p>    "I'm ok, I'm ok" he says into her hair</p><p>    "the drones were following us and then they just stopped"</p><p>    "anyway Happy gave me this" Maddie says holding the broken necklace in her hand</p><p>"aww no I'm so sorry I had this plan and I was gonna tell you I still loved you at the top of the Eiffel Tower and I was gonna give you this necklace to replace the one you lost at the beginning of the year-" Maddie cuts him off by giving him a quick peck to get him to stop talking, before he has time to kiss her back she pulls back and stares up at his shocked face. She smiles up at him trying to ignore the hurt she felt in her heart as she notices the cuts on his beautiful face </p><p>    "you kissed me"</p><p>    "yeah well I have some things I want to say and when you get nervous you don't stop talking so" she says making him laugh</p><p>"after everything happened I was destroyed and I didn't think I could handle a relationship so I broke up with you because I didn't want to end up hurting you. You know better than anyone how my powers get when I'm upset, but I realize now that if I hadn't of broke up with you I would've spared up both a ton of unnecessary pain. I'm so sorry, and I still love you so much I never left school because I wanted to be near you even though we weren't together and I hope you can forgive me because I love you and I'm sorry" she says with tears filling her eyes</p><p>"I love you too so much" he says pulling her into a much deeper kiss, as they stand together they show their love to one another. And both can't stop thinking about how much they had missed the feeling. They pull away after a few moments and Peter looks back at her hand which hold the broken necklace</p><p>    "I'm sorry its broken"</p><p>    "I think its beautiful" she says pulling him into another hug</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I missed being here with you" he says looking out over the city as the couple sits side by side on one of the roof tops they would visit nearly everyday back when she first began watching over him. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, so much had happened, trauma had taken over their bodies and souls, however they were back together again. After all this time they had finally made their way back to each other just like May had promised.</p><p>    "me too Pitter"</p><p>    "I defiantly didn't miss that nickname though" he says grabbing her hand</p><p>    "so does this mean we're back together again?"</p><p>    "yes, and this time I'm not letting you go" he says wrapping his free arm around her</p><p>    "MJ can I ask you something?"</p><p>   "of course"</p><p>    "are you gonna keep using the serum?" he asks she pulls away slightly and looks up at him</p><p>    "I haven't had a dose in three days, all I have blocking it is the bracelet dad made and I'm not sure if I should take it off. I'm worried about losing control and hurting someone, Peter what If I hurt you?"</p><p>    "you won't hurt me"</p><p>   "how do you know?"</p><p>    "I just do, and honestly I don't think your dad made that bracelet so you would block your powers, I think he wanted to give you a choice. Continue on the path of a hero, or live your life as a normal girl" he says</p><p>    "I think you may be right"</p><p>    "of course I am, I am very wise for my age"</p><p>    "yeah thats why you gave a random guy the glasses"</p><p>    "yeah that was rough, but listen I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me because I heal quickly remember? You don't have to worry about me I'm always on your side no matter what" he says leaning his head onto hers</p><p>    "thank you Patter"</p><p>    "stop I hate that"</p><p>    "sorry not sorry baby" she responds</p><p>    "great we're back to the nicknames"</p><p>"yeah we are and I'm excited about it" she says kissing his cheek. The two teens spend the next couple hours together talking about what they both missed out on in each others lives during the past 10 months. Finally Maddie makes the call that its time for her to go back, so Peter swings her back to the book store. They land and give each other a quick hug and Peter jumps up onto a streetlight so he can make sure she gets home safe. As she walks out of his sight the boy feels a smile on his covered face, he had finally gotten his girl back and he wasn't ever going to let her go again.</p><p>As Maddie makes her way down the crowded New York streets she ignores the stares from various civilians, she was finally happy and nothing could ruin it. She had grown up on a battlefield and matured at an extremely accelerated rate. Most girls would reflect on their teenage years and remember high school and first dates, however she would remember training everyday with Cap and Nat. She would remember going on missions and being able to see the world in the midst of saving it. She would remember the stories of Asgard Thor would tell her. She would always remember the time she shared with her father, her best friend, her mentor; but he was gone and she was going to have to learn how to survive without him, it would be tough but she still has her family who supports every step she takes. Maddie Jean Stark was going to make it, she had been through hell and back before and that hadn't stopped her. As she walked down the street she smiles as the sun shines down on her face, the warmth spreads through her body and she looks up at the setting sun. For the first time since her father had died in her arms on that fateful day, Maddie Stark felt an overwhelming feeling of peace spread through her whole body. He was there, he was watching over her and he would never let anything happen. She would miss him everyday but now it was her time to live, to become the woman she was destined to be. Maddie looks down at the bracelet Tony had left for her and slips it off her wrist looking down at it with a small smile as she walks towards the boardwalk. The wind blows through her hair wildly as she makes It to the end, she stares out into the distance looking down at the device, the girl brings it to her heart holding it close for a few seconds before throwing it as far as she can, watching as it sinks to the bottom. She was no longer the smart little girl, she was a badass hero with a deep routed need to become the greatest protector the earth had ever seen. Nothing was stopping her anymore, other than graduating high school which wouldn't be too hard especially with the love of her life by her side. Her life was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>